


Only the Brave

by Raven_Stark_22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Crying, Falling In Love, Final Haikyuu Quest, First Kiss, Haiku, Haikyuu Month, Kissing, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Sad, Sad Ending, Volleyball
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Stark_22/pseuds/Raven_Stark_22
Summary: "Senza qualcosa per cui vivere, che senso ha continuare?"Questa era la domanda che da mesi tormentava Akaashi.E più trascorevano le settimane, più quel pensiero si faceva vivido nella sua mente.Una sera, stanco di un mondo portava solo a sofferenza, decise di mettere fine al suo dolore.Su quel tetto, per caso, si trovava Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. Walls

-Stai pensando di suicidarti, vero?-

Ah.  
Diretto.

Irrigidii le spalle.  
Non mi ero minimamente accorto di quella presenza.

Una presenza decisamente, decisamente disinvolta. 

La consapevolezza di non essere solo mi riportò velocemente alla realtà.

Voltai appena la testa, osservando la figura che aveva richiamato la mia attenzione. 

Un ragazzo. 

Avrà avuto meno di vent'anni, a giudicare dai lineamenti quasi infantili del viso.  
Forse diciotto. 

La prima cosa che notai fu il suo sorriso spensierato. 

Poi venne tutto il resto: la corporatura solida e slanciata. Un'altezza superiore alla media, dei muscoli che avrebbero fatto invidia a chiunque.  
Il naso leggermente all'insù e la mascella rigida. 

Le iridi brillavano di un colore simile all'oro e i ciuffi appuntiti erano di un bianco sporco, alternati con meshes scure. 

Una scelta di colori che non passava certo inosservata. 

Eppure, il mio sguardo venne catturato da quello strano sorriso. 

Pensai di non aver mai visto un'espressione simile. 

Anche se, allora, non avrei saputo spiegarne il motivo. 

Quando incrociai i suoi occhi, il tempo sembrò fermarsi per quelli che mi parvero minuti interi.

E l'unico pensiero che sorse spontaneo fu: "Che cosa sto facendo?"

Il respiro si mozzó in gola e avvertii un forte senso di nausea. 

Fu l'altro ragazzo a rompere il silenzio per primo. 

Il tipo si grattó la testa, evidentemente a disagio: -È una domanda tanto difficile?-

In circostanze normali, avrei saputo dare una risposta. 

Ma quelle erano circostanze tutt'altro che normali.

E il ragazzo di fronte a me...beh, anche il ragazzo era tutt'altro che normale.

Mantenni le labbra serrate e mi limitai a non muovere un muscolo. 

"Che cosa...che cosa sto facendo?" 

L'eco di quelle parole mi rimbombó nella testa.

Ero stato davvero sul punto di...? 

Strinsi la ringhiera con così tanta forza che le nocche mi divennero bianche. 

Pian piano, la coscienza delle mie azioni azzardate andò a sostituirsi al senso di vuoto che avevo provato fino ad un istante prima.

Il respiro aumentò assieme al battito cardiaco.

Io, Akaashi Keiji, avevo pensato seriamente di...?

Lo sconosciuto mi staccó gli occhi di dosso per rivolgerli al panorama.  
-Oh, okay.-

La mia testa scattò nuovamente nella sua direzione.

Che problemi aveva quel tipo?

-Okay...cosa?-  
-Ah! Quindi sai parlare.- Il suo tono di voce non nascondeva una benché minima provocazione, tanto che mi domandai se il ragazzo che avevo davanti non soffrisse veramente di qualche tipo di disturbo mentale.

-Tu hai...hai appena...- Mi interruppi, alla ricerca di un qualche cambiamento nel suo volto.  
Nulla. 

Il ragazzo continuava a sorridere come se niente fosse. La sua espressione sembrava dire "Coraggio, ti ascolto, vai pure avanti."

Altro che scena tragicomica. 

Lo sconosciuto mi porse gentilmente una mano. Osservai le sue dita tremolanti a causa del freddo e, quel semplice gesto, mi aiutò a riacquistare il pieno controllo di me stesso.

Solo allora realizzai di trovarmi a cento metri dal suolo. 

Lo shock fu così improvviso, così sconcertante, che per poco non rischai di precipitare involontariamente dall'edificio.

Indietreggiai finché la mia schiena non si scontró violentemente con il parapetto del palazzo di Noburu e, completamente stordito, strinsi ulteriormente la presa sulla ringhiera.

Il vento gelido mi smosse i ciuffi neri sulla fronte; due passi nella direzione sbagliata, e mi sarei ritrovato sull'asfalto di una delle strade più frequentate del quartiere di Minato. 

Non ero più in grado di controllare l'aria che fuoriusciva dai miei polmoni: inspiravo ed espiravo come un forsennato, gli occhi sgranati per il terrore. 

Le gambe mi tremavano irrefrenabilmente e mi sentivo sul punto di vomitare il pranzo di Natale del 2009.

Sotto di me, i primi lampioni iniziarono ad illuminarsi, nonostante il sole stesse ancora tramontando dietro i grattacieli.

Le automobili sfrecciavano come saette lungo la strada, rallentando solo per permettere ai pedoni di attraversare. 

Nel palazzo di fronte, tre giganteschi schermi televisivi e svariati cartelloni pubblicitari dominavano il crocevia.

Malgrado il cielo stesse sfumando in un'insolita colorazione rosata, nessuno gli prestó attenzione. 

Nessuno si fermó ad ammirarlo.

Nessuno alzó la testa. 

Nessuno mi vide. 

"Stavo per...stavo per saltare..." Conclusi, perdendo quel poco di razionalità che mi era rimasta. 

Volevo accasciarmi contro il parapetto, permettere alle mie emozioni di sopraffarmi, ma in qualche modo le mie gambe me lo impedirono. 

Erano paralizzate.  
E costantemente rivolte verso la strada. 

-Hey...- Mi richiamó il ragazzo strambo, sporgendosi sulla ringhiera per cercare di congiungere le nostre mani. 

Eravamo relativamente vicini, seppur separati dalle barre di ferro che dividevano il cornicione del palazzo dal tetto sicuro dove si trovava lui.

Se avesse voluto, gli sarebbe bastato allungarsi di poco per agguantare entrambe le mie braccia e impedirmi di cadere.

Ma non lo fece.

Aspettó che fossi io a fare la prima mossa.

Ma le mie mani erano incollate al parapetto di ferro.

-Come ti chiami?- Domandó, inclinando la testa lateralmente. Per un attimo, pensai che somigliasse vagamente ad un gufo. 

Se avessi provato ad aprire la bocca, non ne sarebbe uscito alcun suono.

Lo fissai terrorizzato, consapevole di star facendo una terribile prima impressione.

Non che avesse chissà quale importanza, in una situazione del genere.

-Io mi chiamo Koutaro- Fece allora lui, non ricevendo alcuna risposta -Bokuto Koutaro.-

Annuii, forse per fargli capire che avevo afferrato il concetto ma che non avevo la minima intenzione di proferire parola.

Il ragazzo, però, non ritrasse la mano: -Sono stato un po' schietto, prima.-

Probabilmente stava alludendo alla frase che aveva aperto la nostra conversazione.

"Ma no. Davvero?" Pensai, distraendomi momentaneamente dai rumori della città sottostante.

-Mi dicono che sono un tipo molto impulsivo e che dovrei imparare frenare la lingua, ogni tanto.-

"Ti direi che hanno ragione." 

Il ragazzo si addossó al parapetto e tentò ancora una volta di porgermi la mano: -Ecco...non ti conosco e non posso sapere a cosa stai pensando, ma...- Arrivó quasi a mettersi sulle punte dei piedi pur di avvicinarsi di qualche millimetro al mio cappotto.

-...Che ne diresti di parlare da questa parte del tetto?-

La parte lucida della mia coscienza sapeva benissimo che quel Bokuto Koutaro stava cercando di salvarmi da una morte certa.

Ma la parte ancora sotto shock del mio cervello mi impedì di assecondare il suo desiderio.

Una folata di vento più forte delle altre rischiò di farmi perdere l'equilibrio.

Il cornicione su cui poggiavo i piedi si stava facendo sempre più piccolo e l'aria sempre più irrespirabile. 

-Hai scelto di venire qui per vedere il monte Fuji?- Domandó Bokuto all'improvviso, indicando con l'altro braccio l'ombra che si stagliava dietro i grattacieli. 

A chilometri di distanza, il vulcano giapponese era avvolto dalle nuvole che lasciavano intravedere solo un breve tratto di roccia. 

"No. Veramente, non ci ho minimamente fatto caso quando ho pensato di suicidarmi" Avrei voluto rispondergli. 

-Lo sai, ho fatto un'escursione da quelle parti, una volta.- Inizió a raccontare il ragazzo, abbandonando l'idea di tendere il braccio. 

Per un istante temetti che si fosse arreso, ma mi ricredetti subito: Bokuto afferró la ringhiera con entrambe le mani e, tramite un piccolo slancio, fece forza sui bicipiti per tirarsi su. 

Lo fissai sconvolto mentre, con un'agilità a dir poco sorprendente, il ragazzo si arrampicava sul parapetto incastrando i piedi negli spazi vuoti. 

Arrivato in cima alla ringhiera, si servì di un semplice salto per atterrare al mio fianco, stando ben attento a non mancare il cornicione. 

Esattamente come avevo fatto io dieci minuti prima.  
Solo che lui ci aveva impiegato meno tempo. 

Bokuto si era posizionato al mio fianco, lo sguardo saldo sul paesaggio, e aveva ripreso tranquillamente il discorso: -Ho visitato la cascata di Shirato. Mi ricordo ancora il rumore incessante dell'acqua.-

Strabuzzai gli occhi, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che stavano sentendo le mie orecchie. 

Quello era più pazzo del sottoscritto. 

-Lo sapevi che non è alimentata da un fiume ma da una sorgente sotterranea? Così il livello dell'acqua resta sempre lo stesso, anche in caso di pioggia.- Bokuto ridacchió e si giró nella mia direzione: -Ho visitato Shirato due inverni fa, ma non mi ricordo molto.-

La mia faccia trasmetteva incredulità, che Bokuto interpretò come stupore: -Forse perché tornato a casa mi ero beccato una brutta influenza. In effetti, dovrei tornare a visitarla in estate.-

-Cosa...c-che...che d-diavolo...- Balbettai con un filo di voce, osservando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi. 

Ero arrivato persino a corto di parole per descriverlo. 

Bokuto alzó un sopracciglio, aspettando pazientemente che proseguissi. 

-Perché...perché diamine sei venuto da questa parte?- Mi lasciai sfuggire e, senza rendermene conto, allentai la presa sulla ringhiera. 

Bokuto parve accorgersene, perché mi offrì nuovamente la sua mano: -Dal momento che non sembravi intenzionato a darmi retta, ho pensato fosse meglio passare dalla tua parte. Possiamo parlare qui, se vuoi.-

Scossi la testa, più confuso di quanto non lo fossi già: -Non...non capisco, io...Non mi sembra il caso di...-

-Perché? C'è una bella vista.- Mi interruppe lui, indicando il tramonto. 

Quella sua constatazione inappropriata mi provocò una risatina isterica: -A cento metri di altezza?-

-Hey, sei tu che hai scelto il posto.- Rise lui, tendendo le dita della mano.  
-Ora mi dirai come ti chiami?-

Alternai lo sguardo dai piedi alla sua mano, indeciso.

Non mi era mai capitato di incontrare qualcuno messo peggio di me. 

E che mi avesse impedito di saltare dal ventiduesimo piano.

Alla fine, seppur titubante, mollai la presa dal parapetto per ricambiare la stretta: -Akaashi, Keiji.-

-Bene, Akahshi, che ne diresti-  
-È Akaashi.- Lo corressi, realizzando solo in seguito quanto quella situazione potesse sembrare comica.

-Akaaashi.- Ripeté Bokuto, serio. -Che ne diresti di continuare la conversazione sul tetto? Intendo...sul tetto sicuro, ecco.-

Il mio battito non era diminuto rispetto a prima, ma il respiro si era calmato. 

Lanciai una rapida occhiata al traffico sottostante e subito i brutti ricordi presero ad intasarmi la mente.

Io non...non desideravo morire?

Non ci capivo più niente.

Bokuto portò le mani in avanti, sulla difesa: -O-oppure possiamo stare qui, non vorrei metterti fretta.-

-No, io...- Sospirai sconsolato, dando le spalle alla strada e morendomi le labbra. In quel momento avrei solo voluto dimenticare tutto. -...Va bene.-

Bokuto, fortunatamente, non aggiunse altro. 

Non chiese alcuna conferma e non mi trascinó con la forza. 

Si fidó e basta.

Lo strambo si arrampicó per primo e, in cima alla ringhiera, si sporse per controllare che stessi seguendo il suo esempio. 

Allungai la mano destra e la mia pelle entrò in contatto con il ferro freddo del parapetto. 

Le gambe mi tremavano ancora, ma mi sforzai di mantenere una presa salda e fare in modo che gli sforzi di Bokuto non fossero stati vani. 

Non mi voltai fino a quando non mi fui trovato a cavalcioni della sbarra più alta. Dopodiché, facendo attenzione a non scivolare, mi calai lentamente giù dal parapetto. 

Una volta atterrato con entrambi i piedi, mi resi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fin dall'inizio. 

-Fiuuuu!- Esclamó il ragazzo accanto a me, piegandosi in due come se avesse appena corso una maratona -Non sai quanti anni di vita mi hai fatto perdere!-

Quella sua affermazione andò ad appesantire ancora di più il senso di colpa che mi stava divorando l'anima. 

-Cioè, non intendevo questo!- Si corresse Bokuto, sollevando il busto -Voglio dire, non fraintendermi...-

Fissai il pavimento e nascosi il naso dentro la sciarpa. 

Mi sentivo un perfetto idiota. 

-No, davvero, ho parlato senza pensare!- Si giustificó ancora, preoccupato. 

-Non scavalcheró nuovamente il parapetto per questo motivo, non preoccuparti.- Lo tranquillizzai, il senso di colpa che continuava a salire. 

Bokuto sospiró sollevato e allora potei notare che le sue mani stavano tremando quanto le mie. 

E ne ero io la causa.

Non riuscivo neanche ad immaginare quanta pressione dovessi avergli messo sulle spalle. 

-Menomale che torno sempre per questa strada. Di solito vengo sulla terrazza panoramica per guardare il tramonto perché è gratuita e sconosciuta ai turisti, ma cavolo...non avrei mai pensato che oggi sarebbe finita così.-

-Mi...mi dispiace...-Mormorai con la voce rotta dalla tristezza. 

Bokuto si accorse della mia espressione abbattuta e si affrettó a nascondere le mani tremanti nelle tasche del giubbotto: -Cosa? Stai scherzando? È a me che dispiace!-

Alzai un sopracciglio, confuso: -Perché mai dovrebbe dispiacerti?-

Il ragazzo scrolló le spalle: -Sicuramente il racconto della cascata di Shirato ti avrà annoiato.-

Strabuzzai gli occhi, per poi scoppiare in una piccola risata liberatoria. 

Mi inginocchai a terra e ben presto quella risata si trasformó in una serie di spasmi convulsivi. 

Mi presi la testa fra le mani e permisi allo stress accomulato di prendere il controllo del mio corpo. 

-Che cosa...c-che cosa...cosa ho fatto...- Sussurrai, mordendomi l'interno della guancia per impedirmi di urlare. 

Bokuto si precipitò rapido davanti a me e si inginocchió a sua volta, appoggiando con fare protettivo le sue mani sulle mie spalle. 

-N-No, hey, hey, non sentirti in colpa!- Balbettó, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce calmo. 

Alzai la testa e lo guardai in quei grandi occhi dello stesso colore del granoturco. 

Avrei voluto ringraziarlo. 

Dirgli che gli ero esternamente debitore. 

Ma tutto quello che mi uscì fu un: -Non...non sei arrabbiato con me?-

-Io? E come potrei?- Ribatté Bokuto, stupito dalla mia domanda -Anzi, scusa se sono stato così indelicato. Ma avevo letto su wikihow che bisogna essere diretti per prevenire un suicidio.-

Ancora una volta rimasi spiazzato dalla sua spontaneità. 

Certo, il suo gesto poteva sembrare parecchio assurdo ma, pensandoci bene, era stata la sua affermazione a farmi aprire gli occhi.

Gli sorrisi riconoscente e il mio cambio di espressione sembrò mettere Bokuto a suo agio.

-Ti ringrazio.- Riuscii finalmente a dire, rilassando le spalle. 

Bokuto si spostò appena per sedersi al mio fianco: -Quanti anni hai, Akaashi?-

Mi sistemai con le gambe incrociate, ignorando il fatto che il pavimento fosse congelato: -Ne ho appena fatti diciassette.-

-Uh, quindi sono un to senpai!- Constató allegramente.  
-Suppongo.-

-E dimmi, Akaashi di quasi diciassette anni, perché eri pronto a schiantarti su una delle strade principali di Tokyo?-

Aspettai qualche istante prima di rispondere. 

Perché avevo provato a suicidarmi? 

La verità è che non lo sapevo nemmeno io. 

O meglio, non lo avevo veramente capito. 

La mia vita non era perfetta, ma non c'era nulla di cui potessi seriamente lamentarmi.

Lamentarmi seriamente, intendo. 

I miei genitori si erano separati, ma trascorrevo tempo a sufficienza con entrambi. 

Ero praticamente invisibile per loro, eppure in diciassette anni non mi avevano mai fatto mancare niente. 

Insomma, non era certo stata la carenza di affetto a farmi salire ventidue piani di una terrazza panoramica.

La mia media scolastica aveva avuto alti e bassi, però potevo ritenermi pienamente soddisfatto.

Forse non ero circondato da tanti amici, ma non mi sentivo escluso più di tanto. 

Perché farlo, allora? 

Non è una decisione che si prende da un giorno all'altro. 

E la reale causa non era legata ai trascorsi della mia vita.

Ci avevo pensato parecchio prima di compiere quel passo fatale. 

E più erano passate le settimane, più quel pensiero si era fatto vivido nella mia mente. 

Come un desiderio insistente, che sarebbe potuto cessare solo in una maniera.

-In realtà...- Sentii un enorme groppo alla gola che non riuscivo a mandare giù -Per una serie di motivi, ma... allo stesso tempo per nessuna ragione, credo...-

Bokuto mi guardó dritto negli occhi per una decina di secondi. 

-Io volevo solo...smettere di vivere, ecco. È così stupido. Non ho serie motivazioni che mi abbiano spinto a questa decisione, solo che...non riuscivo più a reggere il peso della vita. Io non...non ho mai trovato un valido motivo per vivere, immagino.-

Non ebbi il coraggio di controllare la faccia di Koutaro, così proseguii imperterrito: -Sono un idiota, un idiota caduto in depressione. Perché non riesco a trovare motivi validi per continuare questa vita? Non è successo niente eppure mi sento come se tutto fosse vuoto e grigio.-

Affondai il naso nella sciarpa e tirai un lungo sospiro: -Qualche giorno fa, su un sito anonimo, ho beccato una ragazza che chiedeva quanto tempo ci volesse per annegare. E una delle risposte è stata "tutto si risolve, se ti è capitato qualcosa di brutto basta dimenticare."-

Sentii gli occhi farsi lucidi: -Perché la gente non capisce che a volte non è questione di un qualcosa da dimenticare? Che a volte semplicemente si muore perché non ci sono motivi per proseguire una vita inutile?-

-Ogni giorno è uguale agli altri. Cosa si perde alla fine? Tutto ciò che faccio serve per impiegare il tempo nell'attesa che il giorno finisca. Il problema è che quando un giorno finisce ne inizia un altro e tutto si ripete. Io non... non riesco a vedere un futuro...-

Nemmeno mi accorsi di aver alzato il tono di voce.

-Il mondo è crudele, le persone indifferenti e ogni cosa porta solo a sofferenza. Sento di non avere uno scopo e...insomma... tutto questo per...- Tirai su con il naso, convinto di essermi preso un raffreddore -Senza qualcosa per cui vivere, che senso ha continuare?- 

Pensai che il ragazzo sarebbe scoppiato a ridere o mi avrebbe dato del pazzo. 

O che avrebbe preferito farsi da parte per permettermi di scavalcare ancora una volta il parapetto.

Invece, disse: -Oh, okay. Così è molto più semplice.-

Mi accigliai, disorientato: -Davvero?-

-Certo!- Esclamó lui, entusiasta -Voglio dire, a patto che tu non mi stia mentendo, non dovrebbe essere così difficile uscire da questa situazione.-

-Cosa ti fa credere che non ti stia mentendo?-

Bokuto si grattó i ciuffi di capelli sparati verso l'alto: -Beh, perché dovresti?-

Se quel ragazzo avesse voluto prendermi in giro, sarebbe stato molto più facile capire cosa gli passava per la testa. 

Ma il suo tono di voce era talmente sincero da mandarmi in completa confusione. 

-Non...non ne ho idea...- Borbottai, preso alla sprovvista. 

-Ecco!- Fece Bokuto, rallegrandosi di nuovo -Quindi non sarà un problema.-

-Io...io mi stavo per suicidare.- Gli feci presente, giusto per rinfrescargli la memoria. 

-E faremo in modo che non ti passi più per la testa un pensiero simile.-

Mi rabbuiai all'improvviso quando collegai la sua affermazione ad un terribile presentimento. 

-Intendi impedire che accada ancora chiamando la polizia? V-vuoi informare i miei genitori?-

-Hey, hey, hey! Rilassati!- Mi calmó lui, battendomi una spalla con fare amichevole -Nulla del genere. Lo hai detto tu stesso, no? Non hai trovato un motivo per cui valga la pena vivere.-

Bokuto si rimise in piedi e mi porse una mano, che accettai con un po' di riluttanza. 

-Basterà trovarlo, allora.- Completó soddisfatto, e si avvió verso la porta che dava sull'interno del palazzo. -Datti una mossa, la terrazza di Noburu chiude alle sei e mezza nei giorni feriali.-

Rimasi immobile. 

-Chi è che dovrebbe trovarlo?-

Bokuto, ancora di spalle, giró la testa per tranquillizzarmi con uno di quei suoi luminosi sorrisi: -Noi, ovviamente. Dovremo continuare questa conversazione. Non penserai mica di poterti liberare di me dopo tutto quello che è successo, spero. Coraggio, Akaaahshi!-

Non mossi un muscolo. 

Era un tipo strambo, sì.  
Ma gli ero fin troppo riconoscente. 

Al contrario, io ero stanco e confuso.

Ma riuscii quasi a sorridere.

-È Akaashi.- Corressi Bokuto, prima di seguirlo verso l'uscita.


	2. We made it

[ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕥, 𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕

ℕ𝕠𝕨, 𝕨𝕖'𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕𝕓𝕪𝕖, 𝕨𝕒𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤

𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕙, 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥] 

-A-aspetta!- Borbottai, aumentando il passo per stare dietro a Bokuto -Dove stiamo andando?-

Ci eravamo lasciati il palazzo di Noburu alle spalle da più di dieci minuti, ormai. 

Trattandosi di una struttura gratuita, il personale all'ingresso non si era fatto problemi a lasciarci passare. 

Il grattacielo sorgeva abbastanza distante dal centro di Minato, in una zona frequentata principalmente dagli abitanti di Tokyo. 

Ecco perché avevo scelto quel posto: si trovavano difficilmente turisti in cima all'edificio ed era semplice accedervi. 

Dopo aver preso l'ascensore, Koutaro ed io avevamo attraversato tutto il negozio di alimentari al piano terra e, senza tanti indugi, ci eravamo affrettati a scomparire dalle vicinanze. 

-Mhh?- Fece lui, fingendo di non avermi sentito. 

Lo ammetto. 

Più di una volta pensai che il ragazzo mi stesse trascinando alla centrale di polizia. 

"Fiducia." Mi dissi "Devi avere fiducia."

Bokuto non sembrava affatto il tipo da rompere una promessa così seria. 

E poi, quali sarebbero state le conseguenze? 

Al massimo la polizia avrebbe telefonato ai miei genitori e raccomandato loro di tenermi sotto sorveglianza. 

Tch.

Come se rinchiudermi in casa potesse in qualche modo diminuire il mio dolore. 

Però non negai di sentirmi fortemente in colpa. 

Nei loro confronti, più che nelle mie stesse azioni. 

La mia morte avrebbe provocato sofferenza ai miei genitori? Ne ero quasi certo.   
E non era mia intenzione farli soffrire. 

Eppure avevo deciso di scartare quella possibilità, perché non mi avrebbe portato a nessuna conclusione; solo al rimandare l'inevitabile. 

Il dolore non è passeggero.   
Ma impara ad alleviarsi.

-Dove stiamo andando?- Ripetei a voce più alta, allungando la falcata del passo per cerare di avvicinarmi al ragazzo.

Bokuto si bloccó tutto d'un tratto e per poco non gli finii addosso.

Ci eravamo fermati in mezzo al marciapiede di una strada poco trafficata: alla nostra destra, gli autisti guidavano verso casa mentre dietro di noi i passanti ci superavano senza farsi problemi. 

Mi scusai con una signora per averle pestato il piede e mi rivolsi a Bokuto: -Si può sapere che stai facendo?-

-Avevo fame.- Rispose semplicemente, aspettando una mia reazione. 

All'inizio non capii. Ma fu sufficiente girarmi di centottanta gradi per notare quello a cui stava puntando Bokuto. 

-Pinku Miruku?- Lessi l'insegna del negozio, per poi guardare il ragazzo di traverso -Davvero?-

Lui non colse la nota sarcastica nella mia voce, perché si avvicinó senza ulteriore indugio alla gelateria.

Si trattava di una vetrina spoglia, con una ristretta scelta di giusti e un solo commesso dietro il bancone con la mia stessa voglia di vivere. 

Ahem. 

Oltre all'aria decadente del posto, il fatto che si trovasse in una zona poco frequentata non miglioró la mia opinione nei suoi confronti.

Perlomeno non trovammo alcuna coda a precederci. 

Forse perché nessuna persona con un po' di buon senso avrebbe preso un gelato un'ora prima di cena. 

-Umh, Bokuto-san, giusto?- Non attesi una conferma e proseguii imperterrito -Non credi sia un po' tardi per fare merenda?-

-Perché? Io ho fame adesso.- Specificó lui, accostandosi alla vetrina per scegliere cosa comprare.

Non che ci fossero chissà quali opzioni: oltre ai gusti classici, mi sembró di scorgerne solo un paio che potessero sembrare interessanti. 

-Sei sicuro che-  
-Akaaashi! Devi assolutamente provare questo!- Bokuto mi interruppe per puntare l'indice contro la vetrina. 

Corrugai la fronte: -P-pancake?-  
-Sì! Cioè no!- Agitó le braccia, più confuso di quanto non lo fossi io -Da solo fa abbastanza schifo, ma devi provarlo come milkshake.-

-Ah.- Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire.   
Frappè al pancake. 

Alle sette di sera. 

-Pensa che Pinku Miruku è l'unica gelateria di Minato ad avere questo gusto.-  
-Mi domando come mai...-

-Vero?- Ancora una volta, Koutaro non colse la mia velata ironia -E' una specialità giapponese. E di solito non c'è molta gente, quindi spesso quando torno da allenamento mi fermo qui.-

Alzó una mano per salutare il gelataio il quale sembró riconoscerlo, dato che rispose con un cenno del capo. 

-Un frappè al pancake- Ordinó Bokuto, per poi dirigere il suo sguardo verso di me -E tu, Akaashi?-

-Io... emh, io passo, grazie. Mi rovinerei l'appetito.- Mi giustificai, sperando che non insistesse. 

E Bokuto non lo fece. 

Pagó il suo devoto frullato al pancake in santa pace e, dopo aver ringraziato il commesso, si allontanó allegramente dalla gelateria.

Lo seguii a ruota senza farmi troppe domande. 

Se c'era una cosa che avevo imparato in quasi un'ora di conoscenza era questa: se mi fossi soffermato troppo sugli strani comportamenti di Bokuto, probabilmente ne sarei uscito pazzo.

"Prima aveva fame e mi ha trascinato dal gelataio. Adesso dove vorrà portarmi?" 

Sarebbe stato maleducato insistere? Dopotutto, Koutaro dava per scontato che non avessi altri impegni visto che, beh, non avevo programmato nemmeno di arrivare al giorno successivo. 

Il ragazzo canticchiava allegramente davanti a me e sorseggiava la sua bevanda un po' fuori stagione.

Decisi che non avevo fretta e che tanto valeva vedere per quanto ancora avremmo camminato. 

Avevamo distanziato di parecchio il centro cittadino e stavamo passeggiando per alcune stradine in periferia.

Dagli altri grattacieli di Minato eravamo passati a semplici palazzi alti la metà dei primi. 

Le vie si erano fatte meno affollate e i monitor con i cartelloni pubblicitari erano scomparsi: al loro posto, si incontravano ogni venti metri fast-food scadenti e vecchi supermercati in rovina. 

L'aria si era diventata più fredda e il cielo stava cambiando colore: dalla tonalità rosa pastello era passato ad un azzurrino tenue, quella tipica sfumatura che preannuncia l'arrivo della sera.

Sfregai le mie mani infreddolite tra di loro e un brivido mi percorse la schiena.

"Che ore saranno? Le sette e mezza, forse? Ma soprattutto, quand'è che Bokuto deciderà di fermarsi?"

Proseguii per un'altra decina di minuti, finchè le mie gambe non implorarono pietà.

-Bokuto-san- Lo chiamai, fermandomi in mezzo al marciapiede. Non c'era nessuno per strada, oltre a noi due -Dove stiamo andando?-

Lui mi guardò intontito, come se lo avessi appena risvegliato da un coma durato dieci anni.

Poi si portò una mano sulla fronte, frustrato: -Cavolo! Mi sono dimenticato di chiederti dove abiti!-

Non poteva essere vero.

Sbattei più volte le palpebre.

Avevo avuo modo di constatare che Bokuto non avrebbe mai mentito così apertamente. E non sapevo se essere sconvolto, divertito o furioso.

Nel dubbio, mi limitai a tirare un lungo e provato sospiro. 

-Sai almeno dove ci troviamo?-

Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, quasi non lo avesse fatto per tutto il tragitto: -Certo, per chi mi hai preso?- Ma i suoi occhi dicevano ben altro.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di come eravamo arrivati in quel posto.

"Vi prego. Riportatemi su quel terrazzo" , Pensai.

-Quanto ci vorrà per tornare a Shimbashi?- Gli chiesi con voce atona. 

-E' lì che abiti?-

Annuii. 

Bokuto evitò il mio sguardo, probabilmente perchè si sentiva in colpa: -Emh e...devi tornare per cena?-

Alzai le spalle: -In teoria sì. Ma anche se tardassi mio padre non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno. Potrei restare fuori per giorni interi senza che lui ci faccia caso.-

Pensai che quest'informazione avrebbe rincuorato almeno un po' Bokuto, ma successe l'esatto opposto: il ragazzo si rabbuiò e, senza aggiungere altro, si incamminò nella direzione dalla quale eravamo arrivati.

Tentai di stare al suo passo ma sembrava che avesse messo il turbo: in meno di cinque minuti mi ritrovai a corrergli dietro con il fiatone.

-Bokuto-san! Aspetta!-

Il ragazzo diminuì la velocità senza però bloccarsi: -Dobbiamo riportarti da tuo padre il prima possibile, non vorrei che si preoccupasse.-

-Ma mi ascolti quando parlo?- Sbottai, mettendo le mani sui fianchi -Ti ho appena spiegato che a quell'uomo non interessa la mia vita privata!-

-Ma hai detto di dover tornare per cena...-

-Puoi fermarti così posso riprendere fiato, per favore?- Lo implorai, piegandomi in due. 

Finalmente, Koutaro mi diede retta.

-I miei genitori mi rivolgono a malapena la parola quando rientro da scuola. Sono sempre impegnati con il loro lavoro e... non si arrabbieranno se per una volta salterò un pasto.-

Bokuto non parve convinto: -Però potrebbero essere in pensiero per te...-

-Ti prego.- Insistetti, per qualche motivo che non avrei saputo spiegare nemmeno io -Non voglio tornare a casa. Ti prego.-

Il ragazzo notò una luce diversa nei miei occhi, perchè perse tutta la sua determinazione. 

-Beh, allora...- Guardò a destra e poi a sinistra, esitando alla vista di un fast-food dall'altro lato della strada -Magari potremmo fermarci lì.-

Quell'idea, per quanto poco allettante, mi sembrò una prospettiva migliore rispetto alla ricongiunzione con mio padre. 

Attraversammo un parcheggio semi-deserto e ci dirigemmo verso la struttura con una segnaletica arancione ad evidenziarne il nome. Si trattava di un negozio grande quanto una classe da trenta alunni, con lo spazio sufficiente per cinque tavoli e un bancone. La cucina, che si sviluppava nel retro, si affacciava sulla strada per rifornire gli automobilisti tramite il servizio di autogrill.

Dopo essere entrati, ci sistemammo uno di fronte all'altro ad un tavolo di plastica situato accanto all'ingresso, così da tenere sott'occhio la via. Dietro di noi, invece, una cameriera stava parlando al telefono mentre la sua collega raccoglieva i vassoi vuoti dalla postazione accanto alla nostra. 

Una coppietta, che aveva appena finito di pagare, ci passò davanti per imbucare l'uscita.

Eravamo rimasti gli unici clienti del fast-food.

-Conosco questa catena.- Dissi, riconoscendo il tipico arancione acceso che decorava anche gli spazi interni della struttura -E' la stessa che si trova nelle stazioni di Tokyo. Sono famosi per il loro gyudon.-

-Allora prenderò quello. Va bene anche a te, Akaahashi?-

-Akaashi.- Lo corressi per la terza volta nella stessa giornata -E sì, certamente.-

Bokuto si alzò dalla sedia e saltellò allegramente fino al bancone, facendo quasi fare un colpo alla commessa a causa della sua esuberanza.

Mi voltai verso la vetrata, in attesa che Koutaro finisse di ordinare. 

Ne erano capitate di tutti i colori, quel giorno.

Se avessi dovuto mettere per iscritto un racconto, non avrei neanche saputo da dove iniziare.

A pensarci bene, sarei potuto partire con: "Oggi dovevo suicidarmi, ma sono finito per mangiare gyudon in un fast-food".

Controllai le notifiche del cellulare: nessuna chiamata persa. 

Come immaginavo.

Almeno non mi sarei dovuto sforzare di inventare scuse per il mio ritardo.

Non che un messaggio da parte di mio padre mi avrebbe fatto sentire meglio: se avevo deciso di saltare da un palazzo, una ragione c'era.

Eppure, più passava il tempo, e più mi pentivo della mia scelta.

Non che il senso di vuoto o di non appartenenza fosse scomparso: semplicemente, trovavo ingiusto pensare il contrario nei confronti di Bokuto.

Non avevo deciso di dare una possibilità al suo piano, ma non ero neppure pronto a tornare sul grattacielo nel caso non avesse funzionato; volevo solamente che la vita facesse il suo corso. Mi bastava essere uno spettatore, a questo punto. 

Prevedere le mie prossime mosse sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei miei pensieri.

In quegli attimi di solitudine, mi tornò alla mente la vista della terrazza panoramica. E, subito dopo, la strada trafficata duecento mentri più sotto.

Scossi la testa, cercando di scacciare almeno per qualche ora quell'orribile ricordo.

Ma sarebbe tornato. Eccome se lo avrebbe fatto.

Quella stessa sera. Quando mi sarei separato da Bokuto. La mattina segente. Nei giorni successivi.

"No, no, no , perfavore." 

Non ci sarebbe stato alcun cambiamento?

Da lì a una settimana mi sarei ritrovato nella stessa situazione?

E se Koutaro avesse semplicemente rimandato l'inevitabile?

Sarei mai stato in grado di cavarmela da solo? 

-Hey, hey, hey! Sono stati veloci!- Annunciò Bokuto, di ritorno con il vassoio in mano.

-Siamo gli unici clienti.- Gli feci notare, distogliendomi momentaneamente da quei pensieri.

Il ragazzo non si curò di quel particolare e si accomodò al suo posto, divorando con occhi famelici la ciotola che aveva davanti.

Con ogni probabilità, si era dimenticato del milkshake di mezz'ora prima.

-Buon appetito!- Disse, fiondandosi sul suo piatto di carne.

Mescolai il riso assieme al manzo e assaggiai il gyudon, scoprendo di avere molta più fame di quanto immaginassi. 

Nessuno dei due proferì parola fino a quando entrambe le ciotole non furono vuote.

-Woh! Era buono!- Esclamò Bokuto, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco. -Vero?-

-Non era terribile.- Concordai, distaccato. 

Koutaro la prese sul personale.

-Vedi? Questa è una delle cose su cui dobbiamo lavorare.- 

Corrugai la fronte. -Il gyudon?-

-Cos-NO! Il tuo modo di vedere il mondo!- Bokuto si mise a giocherellare con la sua forchetta e me la puntò contro con tono accusatorio -Bisogna partire apprezzando le piccole cose.-

-Piccole...cose?- Non avevo idea di cosa Koutaro stesse parlando.

Bokuto annuì, continuando ad indicarmi con la sua forchetta: -Certo, siamo gli unici clienti di un fast-food andato in malora, ma il cibo non è affatto male. Si tratta di un risvolto positivo!-

Storsi la bocca, disorientato: -Ma è quello che ho detto.-

-No.- Rettificò il ragazzo -Hai detto che non era terribile. C'è una differenza.-

-E sarebbe?- Domandai, poco convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

-Beh, parti già con una visione negativa.- Spiegò lui, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo -Impara a guardare le piccole cose senza usare per forza un punto di vista critico. Quando ci sarai riuscito, potremo tranquillamente slittare allo step successivo.-

-Umh...sì. Grazie, credo.- Borbottai. 

-Devi giurarmi che ci proverai.-

-E allora tu la smetterai di brandire la forchetta contro di me?- 

Bokuto lasciò immediatamente cadere l'arma sul tavolino. -Promesso.-

Ruotai gli occhi al cielo e mormorai un debole "Bene".

Il resto della serata trascorse in maniera così piacevole che, anche se per poco tempo, dimenticai i fatti accaduti solo un paio d'ore prima.

-Così sei di Shimbashi.- Iniziò Bokuto, riferendosi ad una piccola area del quartiere di Minato.

Annuii appena: -Mio padre vive lì da quando sono nato, mentre mia madre si è trasferita da poco a Tsukiji.-

-Non dovrebbe essere così distante da Shibanshi.-

-No, infatti.- Trangugiai un sorso di coca-cola per poi riprendere il discorso -Ha pensato che restare nelle vicinanze sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi. Non che si sia preoccupata troppo per me in questi anni, in ogni caso.-

Bokuto inclinò la testa e, per la seconda volta, pensai che fosse tale e quale ad un gufo: -Non vai molto d'accordo con i tuoi, o mi sbaglio?-

-Perspicace- Commentai -La situazione familiare in cui mi trovo non è delle migliori. Sì insomma...diciamo che ha contribuito a...beh, sai...- Feci un vago gesto con le mani, riferendomi alla scena della terrazza panoramica.

-Ma hai anche detto che i tuoi non ne sono stati la causa.- Ricordò Bokuto.

-No, loro...- Cercai con cura le parole più adatte -Loro semplicemente è come se non ci fossero mai stati, capisci?-

Koutaro sbattè ripetutamente le palpebre: -No.-

Beata sincerità.

-Litigavano spesso, quando ero piccolo. Non voglio addossarmi la colpa di essere stato la ragione della loro separazione, però non posso nemmeno dire che siano felici di avermi tra i piedi.-

Bokuto non se ne uscì un classico "mi dispiace" ma, piuttosto, preferì sorseggiare la sua bibita in silenzio, cosa che apprezzai parecchio.

-Come sei arrivato su quel tetto, Akaashi?- Chiese dopo qualche minuto.

Poteva apparire come una domanda priva di senso, ma non ero così stupido da non coglierne il vero significato.

Giocherellai con la cannuccia della coca-cola, esitando. -Tornato da scuola faccio sempre quella strada- Sentii formarsi un groppo alla gola -E avevo già addocchiato il palazzo da qualche settimana, ormai.-

L'aria era diventata così tesa che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.

-E perchè proprio questa sera hai deciso di..- Finse un colpo di tosse per non terminare la frase.

Alzai le spalle: -Non è stata una vera e propria decisione. Ero rimasto altre volte davanti al grattacielo fino all'orario di chiusura. E poi, nel momento in cui realizzavo quali erano state le mie intenzioni, mi affrettavo a cambiare strada.-

Puntai lo sguardo sul tavolo di plastica: -Oggi...le mie gambe si sono mosse da sole e quando sono tornato alla realtà era già troppo tardi. Se non fossi intervenuto tu io...a quest'ora sarei...-

Calò nuovamente il silenzio.

-Ti sei pentito? Di non aver saltato, intendo.-

Nonostante mi fossi quasi abituato alle richieste di Bokuto, rimasi comunque spiazzato.

Questa volta non potevano esserci di mezzo le istruzioni di wikihow.

Mi ero pentito di non essere morto? E io come facevo a saperlo?

Inespicai in cerca di parole, ma nessun suono uscì dalla mia bocca.

Koutaro si affrettò a cambiare velocemente discorso: -Che ne dici di fare due passi? Sento il profumo del gyudon proveniente dalla cucina. E potrebbero esserci delle brutte conseguenze.-

Afferrai il cappotto e iniziai ad arrotolarmi la scarpa sul collo: -Ti dà la nausea?-

Bokuto scostò la sua sedia e si avvicinò alla cassa per pagare: -Cosa? No! E' che rischierei di ordinarne un'altra porzione.-

Fui costretto a girarmi verso la vetrata per nascondere il sorriso formatosi sulle mie labbra.

Koutaro pagò la cena per entrambi, ignorando le mie insistenze per dividere il conto almeno a metà.

-Non dovevi, davvero.- Mi impuntai, ma Bokuto tagliò corto con un gesto della mano: -Oh, ti prego, non ho fatto nulla di che.-

Ci eravamo lasciati il fast-food alle spalle e stavamo passeggiando tranquillamete sotto la luce dei lampioni: se, quella notte, avevo sperato di intravedere delle stelle, l'inquinamento luminoso di Tokyo aveva distrutto ogni mia aspettativa.

-Sono serio- Insistetti -Perchè stai facendo tutto questo per me, Bokuto-san?-

Lui si bloccò qualche istante, per poi riprendere a camminare: -Che vuoi dire?-

-Nemmeno mi conosci- Spiegai -Eppure mi hai già salvato la vita, fatto da terapista e offerto la cena.-

Bokuto ridacchiò: -Se quello lo chiami fare da terapista..-

-E' perchè ti senti in dovere di aiutarmi? Hai paura che torni di nuovo su quel tetto?-

Koutaro mi fissò pensieroso, come se avesse contemplato solo in quel momento una simile ipotesi: -Che cosa? Hai intenzione di tornarci?-

-Non ho detto questo. Però non è una possibilità che qualcun altro avrebbe escluso.-

-Oh- Bokuto si rattristò -Beh, non ho una ragione precisa. Credo che tu sia un ragazzo in gamba e non vorrei...-

-Avermi sulla coscienza?- Indovinai.

Bokuto sgranò gli occhi: -Neanche per idea! Che ti salta in mente? Mi riferivo alla tua vita. Non vorrei che andasse sprecata in questa maniera.-

-Cosa ti fa credere che non lo sia già? Sprecata, intendo.-

Koutaro si fermò e mi guardò con quei suoi occhi dorati che, anche al buio, parevano brillare di luce propria: -Nessuna vita lo è.-

La serietà della sua voce mi mise un certo timore.

Deglutii a fatica e cercai di sostenere il suo sguardo. Fu l'altro ragazzo a distoglierlo per primo.

-Comunque- Improvvisò una finta tosse -Sarebbe il caso che la smettessi con queste domande, Akaahshi.-

-Akaashi- Ribadii -A cosa ti riferisci?-

-Alle tue richieste.-

-Cos'hanno che non va?-

-Sono intelligenti, cavolo.-

Arricciai il naso. -Intelligenti?-

-Sì, dannazione! Io sono uno stupido, non puoi pretendere che usi i tuoi stessi paroloni.-

Una risata sorse spontanea dalle mie labbra e Bokuto se ne accorse, perchè sorrise a sua volta: -Diamine, mi è parso quasi di aver avuto una conversazione con un vocabolario.- 

Cercai invano di reprimere un'altra risatina. 

Era da tanto tempo che non sorridevo in quel modo.

-Mi pare di capire che la scuola non è il tuo punto forte.-

Bokuto fece una smorfia: -Me la cavo meglio in altri ambiti.-

-Ad esempio?- Mi accorsi che era stata la mia curiosità a parlare e non un vago tentativo di proseguire il dialogo.

Il ragazzo alzò le braccia, fiero: -La pallavolo!-

Mi ricordai che, sul tetto, il ragazzo aveva detto di essere di ritorno da un allenamento. -In quale squadra giochi?-

-La Fukurodani.- Rispose prontamente.

Questa volta fui io ad immobilizzarmi. 

-Che c'è? La conosci?- Fece lui.

-E' la mia stessa scuola.- Constatai, stupito. -Sono al secondo anno della Fukurodani.-

Se possibile, gli occhi di Bokuto si illuminarono ancora di più: -Ma è fantastico!-

-Lo è?- 

-Certo! Io sono al terzo anno. Così potremo passare più tempo assieme.-

-Perchè mai vorresti trascorrere del tempo con me?- Gli chiesi, forse in troppa sincerità.

Infatti, il ragazzo rispose sbuffando: -Ma la vuoi smettere di sottovalutarti in questo modo? Mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa.-

Io mi stavo...sottovalutando?

-Non lo faccio di proposito.- Mi scusai.

-Me ne sono accorto.- Bofonchiò lui. -Quanto manca per arrivare a casa di tuo padre?-

-Una mezzoretta.- Stimai -Come mai? Vuoi accompagnarmi?-

-Mi sembra il minimo.- Borbottò Bokuto, evidentemente ancora offeso per la mia mancanza di autostima -Metti che ti salti in mente la brillante idea di buttarti sotto una macchina.-

-Sei pessimo.- Commentai, notando con piacere di essere riuscito a farlo sorridere.

Stranamente, mi sentii meglio anche io.

Cos'era quella sensazione di benessere che si stava impossessando del mio corpo?

Mi era totalmente nuova. 

Negli anni passati mi ero divertito pareecchie volte, eppure si trattava di una felicità diversa.

Avanzammo in silenzio per il resto del tragitto, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri. 

E, i miei, non erano affatto pochi.

In prossimità del centro, le automobili si moltiplicarono a vista d'occhio e lo stesso fecero i negozi ancora aperti.

Superammo tutta l'area di Shidome per addentrarci nella zona meno affollata di Shimbashi, dove tutti i pedoni che incrociammo si stavano incamminando nella direzione opposta.

-Siamo arrivati.- Annunciai, fermandomi d'innanzi una serie di condomini l'uno di fianco all'altro. 

Bokuto sollevò la testa e passò in rassegna la zona: -Oh, figo.-

Aveva decisamente bisogno di ampliare il suo vocabolario.

-Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto. Sono in debito con te.-

Il ragazzo si dondolò sul posto: -Magari potresti venire a vedere una delle nostre partite, ogni tanto.-

Non seppi cosa dire, quindi mi limitai ad abbbassare il capo.

Quella sensazione. Era...disagio?

-E mantenere la tua promessa.- Aggiunse poi.

Aggrottai le sporracciglia: -Non ci siamo fatti alcuna promessa.-

-Ah no?- Bokuto scrollò le spalle con nonchalance -Beh, la facciamo ora. Non farai nulla di incosciente fino a quando non saremo riusciti a dare un senso alla tua vita "grigia e vuota", o come preferisci chiamarla.-

-Ti basta un semplice giuramento per fidarti?-

-Ovvio! Insomma, se non ci potessimo fidare più neanche delle promesse, non saprei a quali metodi ricorrere. Le promesse sono sacre.-

-Se lo dici tu.-

-Bene.- Bokuto parve soddisfatto -E ora vedi di rispettarla, Aghaashi. A domani.- E, senza aggiungere altro, il ragazzo si allontanò canticchiando per la sua strada.

Rimasi a fissarlo sbigottito fino a quando non scomparve dietro una curva.

Potevo aver appena conosciuto la mia salvezza o la causa di tutti mi miei problemi futuri.

Alzai gli occhi verso il cielo e , finalmente, riuscii a scorgere qualche puntino luminoso nella sfera blu.

-E' Akaashi.- Sussurrai, prima di valicare l'ingresso del mio appartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho avuto tempo per revisionare il capitolo, spero non ci siano errori rip.
> 
> S  
> T  
> R  
> E  
> A  
> M
> 
> W  
> A  
> L  
> L  
> S
> 
> Vi prego, ragazzi, è uno degli album migliori che siano mai stati composti. Ascoltatevi un paio di canzoni, tipo Walls e Only the Brave. Fatelo per me.   
> Alla prossima settimana~  
> ~Rae🌙


	3. Habit

[𝕀 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀'𝕕 𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕦𝕡 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪

𝕀 𝕥𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥, 𝕤𝕠 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕞𝕖?

𝕀𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕡𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖] 

Quella notte feci fatica a prendere sonno.

E no, non solo per la storia del mio tentato suicidio.

Le ultime parole di Bokuto si erano come incise nella mia mente.

"A domani."

Implicava obbligatoriamente un secondo incontro, giusto?

A dire il vero, tutti i momenti della giornata continuavano a passarmi davanti agli occhi, come un rullino fotografico. 

Io che uscivo da scuola e rimanevo a fissare incantato il palazzo di Noburu, assorto nei miei pensieri.

Il tempo che trascorreva e le persone che mi aggirravano senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.

Il passo verso l'entrata del grattacielo e l'arrivo sul tetto.

Poi il vuoto.

Il senso, di vuoto.

Mi ero dimenticato di chiunque: dei miei familiari, dei miei compagni, delle altre persone.

Esistevo solo io.

Lo avevo realizzato solo in quel momento: il peso schiacciante della vita mi stava uccidendo.

Ma presto non avrei sentito più nulla.

Niente più sofferenza. Sarei vissuto in pace.

E poi, sul più bello, era arrivato lui.

Una persona qualsiasi.

L'unico che era stato in grado di riportarmi alla realtà.

Schiacciai la faccia sulla federa del cuscino e dalla mia bocca fuoriuscì un lamento di frustrazione.

Cosa dovevo fare? Piangere?

Sfogarsi non sarebbe stato un problema, dato che mio padre si era addormentato sul divano dl soggiorno.

Da quant'è che avevo smesso di piangere?

Da quant'è che avevo smesso di provare emozioni?

"Eppure oggi ti sei divertito" Mi fece presente la fastidiosa voce nel mio cervello. La zittii affondando ulteriormente il naso nel cuscino.

Era tutta colpa di quel ragazzo. Senza di lui, non avrei avuto questo tipo di problema.

"Certo che no" Mi dissi "Perchè saresti spiaccicato sull'asfalto".

Almeno sarei stato una frittata felice.

"Non farai nulla di incosciente fino a quando non saremo riusciti a dare un senso alla tua vita grigia e vuota, o come preferisci chiamarla."

Era stata una buona idea affidarsi a lui?

Beh, tanto cosa avevo da perdere? Una posssibilità avrei potuto dargliela.

Tutto sommato, ripensando alla domanda che mi aveva fatto Bokuto, non mi ero pentito. Non mi ero pentito di non aver saltato.

E, pensando a quel ragazzo strambo che avevo appena incontrato, finii per addormentarmi. 

La mattina seguente, mi svegliai con un forte mal di testa. Pensai subito che fosse dovuto alla stanchezza quindi, rimasto disteso sul letto fino all'ultimo, decisi che era giunto il momento di alzarsi.

Dopo essermi lavato, esitai davanti allo specchio.

A prima vista potevo apparire come un normale ragazzo di diciassette anni, con dei morbidi capelli neri e una pelle particolarmente pallida. Ma squadrandomi con più attenzione, notai che le occhiaie si erano fatte più evidenti e gli occhi celesti avevano perso la loro vitalità.

Tirai un lungo sospiro e indossai la divisa scolastica, con tanto di cravatta blu abbinata alla camicia bianca.

-Buongiorno.- Mi salutò mio padre appena varcai la soglia della cucina -Dormito bene?-

Era un uomo alto e massiccio: da lui avevo ereditato la carnagione candida e il tratto distintivo dell'apatia. Per il resto, ero tale e quale a mia madre: i suoi capelli erano castani e perennemente tirati indietro con della lacca, mentre gli occhi di un verde spento.

-Sì.- Mentii, prendendo posto di fronte a lui. Stava leggendo il giornale, inumidendosil'indice per voltare pagina e, proprio come molte persone di una certa età, si era messo un paio di occhiali da lettura per non sforzare troppo le pupille.

-Ti ho preparato il caffè.- Annunciò indicando la tazzina sul tavolo, come se non fossi notato di un paio di occhi.

-Grazie.- Dissi semplicemente, allungando una mano per afferrare un biscotto dalla scatola.

-Hai fatto tardi, questa notte.- Il suo tono non nascondeva rabbia o preoccupazione. Aveva solo esposto la realtà dei fatti.

-Mi sono fermato a cena da un mio amico per un progetto di scienze.- Inventai, facendo fatica a bere il caffè per colpa del groppo alla gola che si era formato. 

Non era la prima volta che raccontavo una bugia, ma mi sentii inspiegabilmente più in colpa del solito.

Mio padre annuì e si immerse nuovamente nel suo giornale.

"Fine della discussione", interpretai.

Gli bastava saprere il minimo indispensabile, come sempre.

Afferrai al volo un altro biscotto e, presa la cartella, mi incamminai verso la porta d'ingresso. -Keiji! Aspetta!- Mi chiamò mio padre -Cenerai fuori anche oggi?-

Spalancai la porta e mi diressi all'esterno. -Non lo so. Forse.- Gli risposi di rimando, prima che questa si richiudesse con un tonfo.

In effetti non potevo saperlo, dal momento che non avevo avuto ancora modo di incontrare Bokuto. Chissà se si sarebbe veramente fatto vivo.

Superai il viale e attraversai la strada. Era una bella giornata, sempre che un sole in grado di spaccare le pietre in pieno inverno potesse renderla tale.

Faceva così caldo che fui costretto a togliermi la sciarpa per infilarla dentro la borsa a tracolla, piuttosto che prendere fuoco sul posto.

Il giorno prima avevo rischiato l'ibernazione e ora eravamo momentaneamente tornati in estate. Tutto normale, insomma.

Fiancheggiai la via alberata in silenzio, cercando tra la folla qualcuno in particolare. Appena realizzai cosa stavo facendo, mi riscossi e continuai a camminare con la testa bassa.

"Che ti salta in mente?" Mi rimproverai, stupito dalle mie stesse intenzioni.

In meno di cinque minuti avevo già raggiunto la fine di quel lungo rettilineo. Prima di attraversare sulle strisce, mi lanciai una rapida occhiata alle spalle: di Bokuto nemmeno l'ombra.

Un attimo.

Perchè stavo aspettando Bokuto?

"Dacci un taglio." Mi intimai, questa volta con più decisione. Non che mi fossi aspettato di trovarmi il ragazzo davanti alla porta di casa, sia chiaro.

Dopo un quarto d'ora arrivai a destinazione: la Fukurodani consisteva in un complesso di tre edifici affiancati, due dei quali destinati agli studenti e il terzo riservato alla palestra.

La struttura, in cemento, occupava lo spazio dove una volta si svilpuppava un piccolo parco pubblico e, da quello, ci avevano ricavato un misero giardino all'entrata, provvisto di qualche tavolino per la pausa pranzo.

Ero in anticipo, così ne approfittai per ripassare gli ultimi argomenti di chimica. Mi sistemai siul muretto dell'ingresso e, prima di controllare i miei appunti, mi guardai attorno: tra i pochi studenti che si trovavano già lì, non spiccava nessuna testa bicolore.

Mi morsi il labbro inferiore e chinai il capo. Ci ero rimasto... male? Scrollai le spalle e ripresi la lettura. 

Potevo definirmi uno studente modello, ma non lo facevo per vantarmi: i miei voti erano buoni in tutte le materie e in quelle letterarie eccellevo particolarmente. 

Nonostante avessi preso più volte in considerazione l'idea di porre fine alla mia vita, non avevo mai smesso di studiare. Come mai? Valutavo lo studio come un passatempo.

O meglio, non quel genere di passatempo che ti rende felice e ti spinge ad impegnarti: più una scusa per tenerti impegnato con qualcosa, un modo per riempire le ore vuote del tuo pomeriggio. 

Perchè, diciamocelo, a nessuno piace veramente studiare.

Gli sport non mi avevano mai entusiasmato e gli strumenti musicali mi annoiavano. Le uscite di gruppo mi mettevano a disagio e non avevo legato con nessuno in diciassette anni. La scuola era rimasta l'unica opzione.

La campanella suonò, annunciado l'inizio delle lezioni.

Mi aggregai alla massa di studenti che facevano a spintoni verso l'entrata e mi allontanai per raggiungere la mia classe.

Alla fine, Bokuto non si era fatto vedere.

La mattinata trascorse in modo lento e monotono.

A ricreazione sperai di riuscire ad intravedere il ragazzo nella folla, ma l'istituto comprendeva almeno dieci classi di annate differenti. Distinguerlo in mezzo a quel putiferio si rivelò un'impresa impossibile.

Molte persone sfruttarono il tempo favorevole per pranzare all'aperto, mentre io preferii rimanere in disparte nella zona mensa. 

Nessuna notizia di Bokuto.

All'ultima ora persi ogni speranza, aspettando con pazienza che le lezioni terminassero per poter iniziare i corsi pomeridiani. 

Mi sforzai di ignorare la familiare sensazione di vuoto che si stava prendendo gioco di me.

Al suono della campanella, infilai i libri nella borsa e mi precipitai fuori dall'aula il più velocemente possibile.

Mi ero iscritto agli approfondimenti facoltativi anche se non ne avevo un reale bisogno; terminati anche quelli, si erano già fatte le cinque. Tanto valeva tornare a casa.

Salutai un paio di miei compagni fermi davanti all'uscita e imboccai la strada che collegava Shidome, dove si trovava la scuola, all'area di Shimbashi. 

Avevo sempre sofferto di solitudine, ma quel giorno il sentimento si fece sentire con più insistenza.

"Un'altra giornata vuota. Un'altra giornata grigia" Realizzai, aumentando il passo. 

Non seppi dove i miei piedi mi stessero portando fino a quando, davanti agli occhi, non si parò il grattacielo di Noburu.

Un brivido mi percorse la schiena.

"No" Mi dissi, prendendo un respiro profondo. Questa volta, le mie intenzioni erano diverse.

Le temperature si stavano abbassando, così come il sole si preparava a tramontare dietro gli edifici di Tokyo. 

"E se...?" Un'idea folle mi invase la mente e, senza pensarci un secondo di più, mi tuffai dentro il palazzo.

Superai il negozio di alimentari al piano terra e presi l'ascensore che collegava gli altri appartamenti al tetto panoramico.

Una volta in cima, provai un forte senso di delusione appena scoprii che la terrazza era deserta.

Bokuto non si trovava nemmeno lì.

Mi strinsi nel giubbotto e mi sedetti sconsolato sul pavimento.

Non mi ricordo bene quanto tempo rimasi ad attendere. Dieci minuti? Una mezz'ora? Aspettai il ragazzo per un'eternità e senza conoscerne il motivo.

Una famiglia di turisti francesi si fermò sulla terrazza per fotografare il paesaggio; poi fu il turno di una signora anziana e infine di un gruppetto di ragazzini. Dopodichè, rimasi nuovamente da solo.

Le gambe iniziarono a formicolarmi e decisi che non valeva la pena di aspettare ulteriormente.

Feci per alzarmi, ma una mano si posò sulla mia spalla.

Sussultai. 

Per una ragione a me sconosciuta, non ebbi bisogno di girarmi per capire di chi si trattasse.

-Sei ancora qui, per fortuna.- Disse Koutaro, con il fiatone.

Gli risposi con un cenno del capo.

-Mi sono...dimenticato...uff, di chiederti il numero...- Coninuò, inspirando più lentamente. 

-Di telefono?-

-No, di scarpe.- Scherzò, tirando fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca -Sì, il numero di telefono, Akaashi.-

Gli passai il mio cellulare perchè salvasse il suo contatto e sfruttai quella vicinanza per notare come le sue dita fossero arrossate e i suoi capelli sudati. -Sei andato ad allenarti?-

-Mh?- Mormorò distrattamente Bokuto, restituendomi il telefono -Oh, sì. Menomale che hai aspettato qui fino all'ultimo.-

Anche lui era salito sulla terrazza convinto di trovarmi?

-Sono passato sotto casa tua questa mattina, ma evidetemente eri già uscito.-

Un momento. Era venuto a prendermi per andare a scuola?

-A ricreazione c'erano troppe persone e non sono riuscito ad individuarti. Stessa cosa per il pranzo. Poi sono dovuto andare il palestra.-

Oh, fantastico.

Ora mi stava facendo sentire tremendamente in colpa per aver dubitato di lui.

Mi tirò amichevolmente una pacca sulla schiena con una forza che avrebbe steso chiunque: -Ma hey! Speravo proprio che saresti rimasto qua ad aspettarmi.-

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e lo guardai di traverso -Egocentrico, da parte tua.-

-Assolutamente!- Concordò, per poi destabilizzarsi -Che significa egocentrico?-

-Nulla di importante.-

-Oh, okay.- A Bokuto fu sufficiente. Si avvicinò alla ringhiera e indicò il paesaggio -Che te ne pare?-

-E' lo stesso panorama di ieri, Bokuto-san.- Gli feci notare, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiataccia da parte sua.

-Cosa avevamo detto al proposito della negatività?-

-E' un dato di fatto.- Continuai imperterrito -E poi, il cielo di ieri sera era più bello. Adesso è semplicemente grigio.-

Bokuto rispose con un grugnito e si staccò dal parapetto, avviandosi verso l'uscita -Visto?-

-Che cosa?- Gli chiesi, seguendolo.

-Non è lo stesso panorama di ieri.- Sentenziò, offeso.

Abbandonato il palazzo, costeggiammo la via principale per dieci minuti. Purtroppo, il mio sesto senso mi permise di intuire dove mi stava trascinando Bokuto.

-Hai di nuovo fame?- Gli domandai.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio: -Io ho sempre fame.-

Non mi stupii affatto.

-Da quant'è che ti trovavi sulla terrazza panoramica?-

-Non molto, in realtà. Mi sono iscritto ai corsi pomeridiani.-

-Come mai? Non mi sembri uno che va male a scuola.-

-E' un modo per impiegare il tempo.-

-Lasciatelo dire, le tue passioni fanno un po' schifo.-

Storsi il naso, offeso: -Guarda che ho anche altri hobby.-

-La pallavolo, magari?- Tentò lui, disperatamente.

Scossi la testa: -Mi piace leggere.-

-Sei noioso.-

Alzai le spalle; non potevo farci molto.

-Qualcos'altro di meno noioso?- Insistette lui.

Ci pensai su. -Colleziono videocassette di film vecchi. Quelle dei videoregistratori che si usavano negli anni settanta. Mia madre era un'amante del cinema e possiede un lettore di cassette originale. Così mi capita di farne uso per guardare qualche film degli anni passati.-

-Qual è la tua definizione di "noioso", esattamente?-

Ormai avevamo raggiunto la fatidica gelateria.

-Pancake?- Indovinò il commesso del Pinku Miruku, ricordandosi di Koutaro.

-Bingo!- Disse Bokuto, girandosi poi verso di me.

Alzai una mano per frenarlo prima che mi ponesse la domanda -Passo.-

-Ma non hai ordinato niente neanche ieri!-

-Sono a posto così, sul serio.-

Ottenuto il suo milkshake, Bokuto diede le spalle al negozio per indicare la struttura di fronte alla gelateria. -Che ne dici?-

-Bowling?- Rimasi piuttosto sorpreso. Mi voltai verso l'altro ragazzo che, però, aveva già attraversato la strada.

Gli corsi dietro, maledicendo il suo fisico da atleta: -Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?-

-Perchè non dovrebbe?-

-Non capisco come possa aiutarmi a trovare uno scopo nella mia vita.-

-Magari risvegli una passione innata per questo sport.-

-Non ho mai giocato a bowling.- Confessai, bloccandomi davanti all'entrata. -Non conosco nemmeno le regole.-

Bokuto mi prese per le spalle e mi trascinò dentro la struttura contro la mia volontà: -Se è per questo nemmeno io. Quanto potrà essere difficile?-

Risposta: parecchio. Parecchio difficile.

Specialmente se sei un armadio di un metro e ottantacinque che odia perdere e con la stessa delicatezza di un branco di elefanti.

-Bokuto-san, devi accompagnare la palla.-

-So benissimo cosa devo fare.- Borbottò questi, trasformando il pavimento del bowling in una pista per il lancio del peso.

Come volevasi dimostrare, la traiettoria tese a sinistra e la palla finì nel canale laterale, mancando tutti i birilli.

-AAAHH!- Urlò Koutaro e, per la rabbia, tirò una testata contro una delle colonne portanti del soffitto.

I giocatori delle altre corsie fecero un passo indietro.

Presi mentalmente nota di aggiungere sotto "scuola" anche "orgoglio", nella lista delle sue debolezze.

Mi avvicinai alla zona di lancio e feci rotolare dolcemente la palla sul palquet di legno, finendo per buttare giù sette birlli.

Percepii lo sguardo furioso di Bokuto sulla mia schiena: -Avevi detto di non aver mai giocato prima d'ora.-

-Ed è così.- Mi giustificai, recuperando un'altra palla -Evientemente ho risvgliato una passione innata per questo sport.-

Koutaro non parve gradire la frecciatina: -A me pare proprio che tu sappia perfettamente quello che stai facendo.-

Il secondo tirò andò a segno, facendo cadere gli ultimi tre birilli ancora in piedi.

Il ragazzò sbuffò infastidito e afferrò la palla successiva con più forza: -Fammi riprovare.-

Mi scostai con un po' di timore.

-E' solo una stupida partita.- Tentai di farlo ragionare, iniziando seriamente a preoccuparmi che Bokuto la prendesse sul personale.

Koutaro non disse nulla e si preparò al lancio. 

Questa volta, la palla finì direttamente nella corsia accanto.

-CAZZO!- Esplose il ragazzo, pestando i piedi mentre si avvicinava alla pista successiva per recuperare l'oggetto in questione.

Forse il responsabile della palestra non ci aveva ancora cacciato perchè aveva paura anche lui.

-Umh, Bokuto-san? Che ne diresti di chiuderla qui?- Proposi quando il ragazzo fu di ritorno.

Koutaro mi fulminò con lo sguardo: -Non pensarci neanche. Ora finiremo questa partita.-

Altro appunto personale: aggiungere alla lista anche "matematica".

Essendo al penultimo round, Bokuto non sarebbe riuscito a battermi nemmeno se avesse triplicato i suoi punti.

Sfruttai a mio favore il fatto che il ragazzo non conoscesse le regole per decretare una sua presunta vittoria al suo primo strike.

-Nel bowling vince chi riesce a buttare giù tutti i birilli in un solo colpo- Mentii spudoratamente -E tu sei l'unico che ci è riucito. Quindi hai vinto.-

Bokuto non sembrò molto convinto, ma almeno il suo umore cambiò completamente: -Che ti avevo detto? Non è stato così difficile!-

-Come preferisci.-

-Allora.- Bokuto si mise le mani sui fianchi e gonfiò il petto -Ti va di fare un'altra partita?-

Sbiancai seduta stante. -Non ci penso neanche.-

Koutaro rise divertito e recuperò la giacca.

×××××

Quando tornai a casa, trovai mio padre seduto al tavolo della cucina che mi aspettava.

Mi sfilai il cappotto senza fare rumore e, in punta di piedi, attraversai tutto il corridoio. Proprio quando pensai di essere salvo, la sua voce profonda richiamò la mia attenzione: -Keiji?-

Sbucai con la testa dalla porta della cucina. -Papà?-

-Hai già cenato?-

-Ho preso un panino alle macchinette.- Spiegai, anche se non si poteva considerare una cena vera e propria.

-Oh, d'accordo.- Si grattò la testa imbarazzato, forse non sapendo come continuare la conversazione -Domani sei da tua madre, te lo ricordi?-

-Sì.-

Regnò nuovamente il silenzio.

-C'è altro?- Gli chiesi.

Lui ci pensò qualche istante: -Vuoi, emh, vuoi che ti prepari la tua solita tisana?-

-Okay. Grazie.- Accettai, scomparendo dietro la porta.

Arrivato in camera, mi buttai di peso sul letto e respirai il proumo delle lenzuola appena lavate.

Dopo qualche minuto mi alzai e afferrai il quaderno di matematica, dedicandomi agli esercizi da completare per il giorno seguente. 

Proprio mentre finivo di trascrivere il risultato dell'ultimo problema, mio padre bussò alla porta ed entrò subito dopo nella stanza con una tazza in mano.

-Te la lascio qui.- Disse, appoggiando la tisana bollente sulla mia scrivania.

Limone e zenzero.

Lo ringraziai con un cenno e aspettai che si fosse richiuso la porta alle spalle per berne un sorso.

Contemplai il vuoto, immerso nei miei pensieri, fino a quando non mi squillò il telefono.

La notifica di un messagio.

Non ero abituato a riceverne molti.

Esisteva una sola persona in grado di salutare in quella maniera.

Digitai velocemente una risposta:

Sorrisi dopo aver letto il suo ultimo messaggio.

Mi portai una mano sulla bocca quando una risatina fuoriucì spontaneamente.

Spensi il telefono, spaventato da quello che avevo appena fatto.

Abbandonai il cellulare sulla scrivania e mi distesi sul letto a fissare il soffitto.

Erano trascorsi due giorni ma mi sembrava quasi di essere cambiato radicalmente. 

Bokuto mi stava facendo decisamente, decisamente uno strano effetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay nemmeno oggi ho avuto tempo di revisionare il capitolo, giuro che prima o poi passerò a correggerli. 
> 
> Piccola precisazione, non mi sono inventata il gelato al pancakes. Esiste veramente. Ed è pure una specialità giapponese :')
> 
> Ora su internet mi arrivano anche le offerte di gelaterie a Tokyo-
> 
> ~Rae🌙


	4. Don't let it break your heart

[𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦

𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕥 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕝

𝕆𝕙, 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥

𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥] 

-Keiji?-  
-Mmhh...-

-Keiji?-

Mi rigirai nel letto, coprendomi la testa con il piumino invernale. Forse così facendo sarei riuscito a dormire beatamente.

La voce di mio padre, però, mi giunse ugualmente alle orecchie: -Keiji, svegliati. Perfavore.-

Brontolai qualcosa di incomprensibile e mi misi a sedere, gli occhi ancora impastati per il sonno: -Che ore sono? Non è suonata la sveglia?-

-No- Sospirò mio padre -Non è suonata perché sono le sei e mezza del mattino.-

Sbadigliai, confuso ma comunque consapevole che mi aspettava un'altra mezz'ora di sonno. -Come...cosa...perché mi hai svegliato, allora?-

Mio padre lanciò una rapida occhiata alla finestra della mia camera: -C'è un tipo, qui fuori.-

Ci misi qualche istante per metabolizzare quell'informazione. E, appena lo feci, fui assalito da un terribile presentimento.

Prima ancora di controllare io stesso o di chiedere altre indicazioni, mi alzai dal letto e afferrai il cellulare.

-Oh, no...- Mormorai, leggendo la notifica sul blocco schermo.

Senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni a mio padre mi precipitai fuori dalla stanza. Superai il soggiorno correndo come un matto e raggiunsi l'ingresso.

Preso dalla fretta mi limitai ad indossare un paio di ciabatte, dimenticando che i vicini mi avrebbero visto in pigiama.

E che la temperatura esterna si aggirava attorno ai dieci gradi.

-CHE DIAMINE- Mi bloccai sull'uscio, sentendo il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene.

Faceva freddo. Faceva TANTO freddo.

Bokuto squadrò il mio pigiama a righe rosse e mostrò un'espressione esterrefatta: -E la divisa?-

Mi avvicinai al ragazzo tremando e sperando con tutto il cuore di non beccarmi una polmonite: -Che diamine ci fai qui a quest'ora?!-

Koutaro spalancò le braccia e sorrise raggiante: -Sorpresa!-

I miei muscoli si erano atrofizzati.

Non avrei saputo dire se per lo shock, per il freddo, o per impedirmi di commettere un omicidio alle sei e mezza di mattina.

-Bokuto-san. Mi sarei svegliato tra mezz'ora.-

-E io come facevo a saperlo? Ieri sera hai smesso di rispondere ai miei messaggi.-

-Perché mi sono addormentato!-

-La volta scorsa sono arrivato troppo tardi. Così ho deciso di prendermi con un po' di anticipo.-

-U-un p-po' di a-anticipo?- Balbettai, i denti che sbattevano tra di loro per il freddo -S-si p-può s-sapere a che ora t-ti sei s-svegliato?!-

Lui fece un vago gesto con la mano: -Un'ora fa, non abito molto distante da qui. Magari, ecco... la prossima volta possiamo darci un orario, però.-

Strinsi i pugni solo per trattenere la rabbia. -M-MI SEMBRA U-UN'OT-TTIMA IDEA.-

Bokuto sorrise, innocente e ignaro della gravità delle sue azioni. Poi il suo sguardo cadde sulle mie mani: -Hai freddo?-

Gli risposi con uno starnuto.

-Forse dovresti rientrare.- Mi suggerì.

"Scuola".

"Orgoglio".

"Matematica".

E, evidentemente, anche la "poca perspicacia" rappresentava una delle sue carenze.

-D-DOVREI, G-GIA'.- Sibilai fuori dai denti, voltandomi verso casa. Avanzai deciso fino alla porta, tentato di sbatterla in faccia a Bokuto. 

Invece, finii per girarmi nuovamente verso di lui: -Vuoi entrare?-

Gli occhi ambrati di Koutaro brillarono di gioia: -Volentieri!-

Il ragazzo si richiuse la porta alle spalle con tanta delicatezza da far tremare le pareti.

Affondai le unghie nei palmi delle mani e cercai di mantenere la calma.

Sapevo benissimo che lo aveva fatto solo per rendermi felice.

Ma avevo appena rinunciato a minuti preziosi di sonno e mi serviva del tempo per perdonarglielo.

-Buongiorno!- Salutò Bokuto, senza accorgersi che mio padre si trovava ancora in stato di shock.

-B-buongiorno...- Fece lui di rimando, lanciandomi un'occhiata interrogativa -E lui è...?-

-A rischio di morte.- Sussurrai, oltrepassando mio padre per rifugiarmi in camera.

-Sono Bokuto Koutaro.- Si presentò il ragazzo, seguendomi lungo il corridoio -E' stato un piacere fare la sua conoscenza!-

-Ah, umh, sì...- Balbettò mio padre, immobile in mezzo alla stanza.

Mi buttai sul letto e sbuffai esasperato.

Bokuto chiuse la porta e, senza porsi alcun problema, prese posto sul bordo del materasso: -Hey! Ma la tua camera è enooorme!-

-Lasciami dormire.- Ringhiai in risposta.

Silenzio.

-Okay!- Esclamò Bokuto, tirandosi in piedi.

Alzai la testa e lo fissai incredulo: -Dove stai andando?-

-Ti lascio dormire in pace.- Disse, fingendo di cucirsi la bocca.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e premetti di nuovo la fronte sul materasso.

Distinsi un rumore di passi, non abbastanza lungo da convincermi che Bokuto avesse lasciato la stanza: -Cosa stai facendo?-

-Curioso per la tua camera.-

Silenzio.

Anche se avessi voluto dormire, avevo troppa paura che Bokuto combinasse una delle sue.

-Hai un armadio grandissimo!-

Mi rigirai a pancia in su e fissai assonnato il soffitto: -Potrei nascondere lì il tuo cadavere...-

-Non sei divertente.- Si lamentò Bokuto, osservandomi dall'alto in basso. -Aspetta. Non sei sonnambulo, vero?-

-E come potrei...- Mormorai, trovandomi improvvisamente il viso di Bokuto a pochi centimetri dal mio.

-Ma coSA- Mi alzai di scatto, rischiando di tirargli una testata. -Che ti è saltato in mente?!-

-Volevo assicurarmi che non lo fossi.- Si giustificò.

Sbattei ripetutamente le palpebre, per poi agguantare la divisa scolastica sulla sedia della scrivania e dirigermi in bagno.

-Non mettere tutto a soqquadro mentre sono via.- Lo minacciai, aumentando il passo.

Le punte delle mie orecchie si erano inspiegabilmente tinte di rosso.

Quando tornai in camera, vidi Bokuto intento ad armeggiare con un piccolo oggetto ai piedi del mio letto.

Mi accostai a lui il più silenziosamente possibile, facendogli venire un colpo appena si accorse della mia presenza: -Akahashi! Mi hai spaventato!-

-Quella è una delle mie videocassette?- Gli domandai, indicando la scatola nera che teneva in mano.

-L'ho trovata dietro al tuo comodino.- Spiegò Koutaro. -C'è scritto "Operazione sottoveste".-

-Ah, me lo ricordo.- Presi in mano la videocassetta e la rigirai tra le dita -E' un film di fine anni cinquanta. Nel cast dovrebbero esserci Cary Grant e Tony Curtis.-

-Mai sentito.- Disse Bokuto, mettendosi in piedi -Di cosa parla?-

-E' ambientato durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale- Dovetti sforzare parecchio la mia memoria -Alcune donne-ufficiale rimaste tagliate fuori dai reparti vengono fatte imbarcare in un sommergibile.-

-No, non mi dice nulla.-

-E' una commedia simpatica, se non ricordo male. Ero convinto di aver perso per sempre la videocassetta, ma...un secondo. Cosa ci facevi dietro al mio comodino?-

-Ricognizione.-

-Certo.- Controllai l'orologio e abbandonai la videocassetta sul materasso -Hai già fatto colazione?-

-Una sì.-

Ah.

Mi era sfuggito il fatto che esistessero più colazioni durante la mattinata.

-Vuoi, ecco...farne un'altra?-

-E me lo chiedi?-

"Dovevo aspettarmelo, in effetti." Riflettei, uscendo dalla camera da letto e raggiungendo la cucina in compagnia di Bokuto.

Come se ci avesse letto nel pensiero, mio padre aveva appena servito in tavola due tazze fumanti di caffelatte assieme ad un vassoio ricolmo di biscotti al cioccolato.

-Sei in classe con Keiji, Bokuto?- Domandò inaspettatamente mio padre.

il ragazzo corrugò la fronte: -Chi è Keiji?- 

L'uomo si girò verso di me ma io gli feci segno di non dare importanza a quella frase.

-OHH, intende Akaahashi!- Si illuminò Bokuto, scuotendo la testa -No, io sono al terzo anno. Però frequento la Fukurodani.-

-E come vi siete conosciuti?-

La risposta di Koutaro venne interrotta da un tonfo.

Abbassai lo sguardo e mi accorsi di aver appena rovesciato la tazza di caffè sul tavolino.

-Keiji?- Mi chiamò mio padre, la voce che nascondeva una nota preoccupata. 

-Io...s-scusa.- Mi schiarii la voce, alzandomi dalla sedia per asciugare quel disastro con uno strofinaccio.

Bokuto riprese a parlare tranquillamente: -Ci siamo incontrati ai corsi di studio pomeridiani.-

-Capisco.- Mormorò mio padre, osservandomi con attenzione mentre finivo di pulire la superficie di marmo.

-E' meglio se ci sbrighiamo.- Intimai a Bokuto, non sapendo nemmeno perchè volessi mettergli fretta -Visto che siamo in anticipo possiamo ripassare le leggi della termodinamica con gli altri ragazzi del gruppo.-

Bokuto ci mise un po' a capire, ma per mia fortuna restò al gioco. Si infilò una cosa come tre biscotti in bocca e trangugió l'ultimo sorso di caffè.   
-Emh, okay. Allora arrivederci, Signor padre di Akaashi.-

-Torna pure a trovarci quando vuoi. Cioè, preferibilmente dopo le sette di mattina.- Si corresse mio padre, salutandoci con una mano.

Afferrai il mio cappotto grigio dall'appendiabiti e uscii rapidamente da quella casa con Bokuto alle calcagna.

-Akaashi! Fermo! Che ti è preso?-

-Non lo so.- Risposi sinceramente, senza diminuire la velocità dei miei passi.

-Credevi che non ti avrei coperto?-

-Non è quello.- Mi trovavo in difficoltà a dare un'effettiva spigazione -Mio padre... non avevo mai pensato a come avrebbe reagito se quella sera fossi saltato.-

Bokuto aspettò un po' prima di parlare: -Tuo padre è una cattiva persona?-

-Dipende da cosa intendi con "cattiva persona"- Una risatina nervosa mi sfuggì dalle labbra -Non gli è mai importato granchè del sottoscritto, però non ha mai fatto niente di male.-

-E tua madre?-

-Lei è diversa. Mi vuole bene...credo. Ma per lavoro pilota gli aerei, quindi è perennemente via. Alla fine ho imparato a vivere da solo.-

-Beh, ora non lo sei.-

Mi girai verso Bokuto con un'espressione interrogativa.

-Solo.- Spiegò il ragazzo -Non sei più solo.- Si indicò il petto con fierezza -Ci sono io con te!-

Perchè ci misi così tanto per rispondere? 

Forse perchè mi sembrò una situazione troppo surreale per essere vera.

Fatto sta che mi limitai ad annuire e a nascondere le mie guance arrossate dentro il colletto del cappotto.

Ero sempre più convinto che mi stesse salendo la febbre.

×××××

Stavo seguendo con interesse la lezione di sociologia quando lo schermo del mio telefono si illuminò improvvisamente.

Cercai di ignorare il messaggio per un quarto d'ora ma, alla fine, la curiosità ebbe la meglio.

Bokuto non tardò a digitare una risposta:

Fissai il messaggio per un'eternità, dimenticandomi persino di trovarmi in classe.

Si affrettò ad aggiungere Bokuto.

Assistere alla sua partita di pallavolo? Io?

Ci sarebbero state tante persone. Ragazzi della mia stessa età. 

Mi risvegliai da quei pensieri: non c'era motivo di farsi paranoie, giusto?

Spensi il telefono e provai a seguire sociologia. 

Ma faticai parecchio, perchè la mia testa si trovava da tutt'altra parte.

×××××

La palestra era più grande di quanto mi aspettassi: abbastanza spaziosa da contenere un numero di spettatori non indifferente, considerando che solo il campo misurava diciotto metri in lunghezza.

Gli spalti laterali erano stati divisi a metà: da una parte si erano raggruppati tutti gli studenti della Fukurodani mentre, da quella opposta, si erano ammassati i tifosi della squadra ospite.

La partita si stava avvicinando alla fine del secondo set, con la prima vittoria aggiudicata alla Fukurodani.

Mi ero seduto in disparte dagli altri studenti, scambiando un debole saluto con i compagni di classe che avevo riconosciuto.

-HEY, HEY, HEY!- L'urlo di Bokuto riecheggiò in tutta la palestra. Era riuscito a segnare un altro punto, schiacciando la palla come se volesse disintegrare il palquet.

Il resto della squadra gli si strinse attorno esultandolo e contribuendo ad aumentare il suo ego.

Gli avversari gli lanciarono occhiate cariche di odio, ma Koutaro non se ne curò minimamente.

-Forza Konoha!- Incitò un tipo della Fukurodani al giocatore che si stava preparando a battere.

Il ragazzo, i capelli di un biondo sporco e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, fece rimbalzare un paio di volte la palla per terra prima di servire un colpo oltre la rete. 

L'altra scuola ricevette la palla e tentò di schiacciarla dentro li limiti del campo, ma un compagno di Bokuto intercettò la traiettroria indirizzandola verso Koutaro stesso.

Questi scattò in avanti più veloce della luce e puntò gli occhi famelici sulla palla.

Il tempo rallentò e Bokuto con lui. Le sue gambe saltarono verso l'alto e, per un istante, ebbbi quasi l'impressione che stesse volando. 

Piegato il braccio all'indietro, Bokuto rilasciò tutta la sua forza nella schiacciata che decretò la fine del secondo set.

Mi alzai in piedi per applaudire e, nella confusione generale, realizzai di aver trattenuto il respiro durante tutta la durata dell'azione.

La partita terminò con una meritata vittoria per la squadra della Fukurodani.

La folla, ancora entusiasta, iniziò pian piano a scemarsi e ben presto mi ritrovai da solo all'interno del palazzetto.

Controllai il telefono: erano le sette di sera passate. E di Bokuto non vi era traccia.

Cosa dovevo fare?

Non avevo avuto modo di salutarlo nè prima dell'inizio del gioco nè durante.

Era il caso di tornarsene a casa?

Avevo ancora speranza che Koutaro uscisse dagli spogliatoi da un momento all'altro, ma poi cosa sarebbe successo? Era in compagnia della sua squadra, dopotutto.

E poi, era venerdì sera. Si sarebbero sicuramente fermati a cena da qualche parte per festeggiare.

Decisi di scrivergli un messaggio prima di andare a dormire e mi avviai verso l'uscita dell'edificio.

Iniziai a scendere i gradini degli spalti, ma una voce familiare proveiente da sotto le tribune richiamò la mia attenzione.

-...e il prof mi ha cacciato fuori dall'aula.- 

-C'era da aspettarselo. Senti, come prosegue con la-

-AKAASHI! Sei ancora qui?- Bokuto interruppe l'altro ragazzo e alzò la testa, riconoscendomi.

Si era cambiato e stava chiacchierando con un suo probabile coetaneo, ma mise bruscamente fine alla conversazione non appena incrociò i miei occhi.

-Direi che è abbastanza evidete.- Commentò l'altro ragazzo, assottigliando gli occhi per guardarlo di sbiego.

-E piantala, Kuroo.-

-Sei tu che fai domande idiote.- Il ragazzo di nome Kuroo aveva una corporatura snella ma delle spalle larghe. Gli occhi stretti e color nocciola sembravano quelli furbi di un felino e i capelli neri avevano una forma bizzarra quanto quelli di Bokuto: erano disordinati e spiccavano verso l'alto, fatta eccezione per il ciuffo che gli copriva gran parte della fronte.

-Ha parlato il genio.-

-Hey, l'anno scorso ti ho salvato il culo in chimica. Dovresti ringraziarmi.-

Mi mossi sul posto a disagio, non sapendo se intromettermi o meno in quel battibecco.

-Mi avrai dato al massimo tre lezioni!-

-Senza delle quali saresti stato bocciato.- Kuroo gli sorrise in modo provocatorio, facendolo infuriare ulteriormente.

-Ascolta, razza di-

-Bokuto-san- Mi schiarii la voce con un colpo di tosse -Allora io vado.-

Koutaro perse di colpo tutta la rabbia: -Cosa? Non ti fermi a cena?-

-Sarete già in tanti- Mi giustificai -E poi non faccio parte delle vostre squadre. Non credo di poter...-

-Ma che dici? Certo che puoi! Sei mio amico.-

"Amico".

Non mi aveva mai chiamato così prima d'ora.

-Bokuto ha ragione.- Si intromise Kuroo -Non sarà un problema aggiungere un posto in più. E poi, mi stupisco che esista qualcun altro in grado di sopportare questo sbruffone.-

Koutaro gli rispose con una linguaccia.

Mi sentivo parecchio fuori posto. Sarebbe stato maleducato declinare l'invito?

Non che morissi dalla voglia di cenare da solo nell'appartamento di mia madre, ma non ero nemmeno entusiasta di passare la serata assieme a così tante persone.

-Ti ringrazio Bokuto-san, ma in questi giorni sono sempre rimasto fuori e non credo che...-

-Dai! Perfavore...- Insistette il ragazzo, squadrandomi con due occhi ai quali sarebbe stato impossibile dire di no.

-E va bene.- Cedetti, stupito dalle mie stesse parole.

Era bastato così poco per lasciarmi convincere?

-Grandioso!- L'entusiasmo di Bokuto mi scaldò il cuore.

Strano. Davvero strano.

Il locale che avevano scelto distava appena cinque minuti dalla scuola.

Il tragitto era stato a di poco imbarazzante: Bokuto non aveva fatto altro che conversare con i suoi compagni e io mi ero ritrovato con lo sguardo basso in mezzo ai ragazzi dell'altra squadra, il Nekoma. 

Il gruppo si era fatto strada dentro al pub come i ragazzini in gita scolastica facevano a gara per vedere gli animali dello zoo. 

Era un posto poco costoso, mi era capitato di pranzarvi con mio padre in un paio di occasioni solo perchè il monitor trasmetteva gli incontri internazionali di sumo.

Il locale era piccolo, in stile vecchia osteria, e fummo costretti a stringerci in due tavoli separati per poter cenare.

La luce calda delle lampade illuminava le paretii color ocra e le panche di legno sulle quali ci eravamo accomodati. La musica alta proveniva da alcune casse sul soffitto e il prufumo di carne raggiunse velocemente entrambi i tavoli.

C'erano altri clienti, ma il brusio generale arrivò solo dai nostri due tavoli, intervallato dalla voce del cameriere che cercava disperatamentee di trascrivere gli ordini.

Bokuto aveva insistito perchè ci sedessimo alla stessa tavolata e così ero finito di fronte a lui. Ma, dopo quella richiesta, il giocatore non mi aveva più rivolto la parola.

Ordinai del semplicissimo riso al curry e tornai nel mio silenzio.

I ragazzi del Fukurodani discutevano animatamente con quelli del Nekoma, tentando di coinvolgermi con scarsi risultati.

Sospirai sconsolato e, pentito di aver accettato l'invito, fissai l'orologio sulla parete sperando che il tempo prendesse a scorrere più rapidamente.

-Non sembri divertirti molto.- Constatò il ragazzo alla mia destra. 

Era piegato in due ed era completamente preso dalla console che teneva tra le mani. Le iridi dorate scrutavano ogni minimo particolare del gioco, tanto che il ragazzo non si curava nemmeno dei ciuffi biondi che gli finivano davanti agli occhi. Aveva bisogno di tingersi nuovamente, a giudicare dalla ricrescita scura più che evidente sulle radici.

Lo riconobbi come l'alzatore del Nekoma.

-La folla non è il mio forte.- Risposi, giocherellando con le bacchette del riso. -E tu?-

Lui alzò le spalle, continuando a muovere le dita sui tasti della console: -Non vado propriamente pazzo per le persone in generale.-

Sollevò per un istante gli occhi felini dallo schermo e li puntò verso di me: -Non ti ho visto in campo.-

-Sono...- Deglutii. "Andiamo, Keiji, non è difficile" -Sono un amico di Bokuto-san. Mi ha invitato a vedere la partita e poi a cenare con voi.-

L'alzatore annuì e si concentrò sul gioco: -La maggior parte delle volte riesco a scampare le cene di gruppo. Ma questa volta Kuroo ha insistito perchè partecipassi anche io.-

-Kuroo?- Cercai con lo sguardo il ragazzo dai capelli scuri -Intendi il ragazzo che sta parlando con Bokuto-san?-

-Kuroo Tetsurou, il capitano del Nekoma. Lui e Bokuto si sono conosciuti ad un'amichevole e da allora passano spesso il tempo insieme.-

-Capisco.- Questo spiegava il loro provocarsi a vicenda. -Akaashi Keiji, comunque.- Mi presentai, offrendogli una mano.

Il ragazzo si staccò dal videogioco per ricambiare la stretta: -Kenma Kozume.-

-Così giochi a pallavolo.-

Kenma sospirò un "Purtroppo" senza aggiungere altro.

Decretai che non fosse il caso di indagare.

Cercai Bokuto con la coda dell'occhio per vedere se fosse ancora preso dalla conversazione e Kenma se ne accorse: -Non te la prendere. Non credo se ne renda conto.-

-Come?- Finsi di non capire, distogliendo lo sguardo dal giocatore della Fukurodani.

-Bokuto. Non ti sta ignorando di proposito. E' semplicemente una persona estroversa, convinta che anche il resto del mondo lo sia.-

-Non me la sono presa.- Mentii. Non che fossi in cerca di attenzioni, ma essere messo da parte non faceva che ingigantire la sensazione di disagio che già provavo.

-Come vuoi.- Kenma tornò nel suo bozzolo, lasciandomi nuovamente da solo.

Picchiettai le dita sul tavolo con fare annoiato. 

Dopo un po' inclinai la testa e incrociai, per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi cupi di Bokuto. Il ragazzo alternò lo sguardo da me a Kenma, per poi mutare espressione e rivolgersi nuovamente a Kuroo.

-Visto?- Sussurrò Kenma, sempre chino sulla console.

-Che cosa?-

Un sorrisetto carico di malizia si fece largo sul volto di Kenma: -In realtà ti sta tenendo d'occhio.-

×××××

-WOH!- Esclamò Bokuto, stiracchiandosi. -Che serata, eh?-

Mi aveva accompagnato sotto casa di mia madre perchè così avrebbe imparato "il percorso più breve" per entrambe le abitazioni dei miei genitori.

Annuii sforzandomi di sembrare convinto, ma la mia esitazione non sfuggì allo sguardo esaminatorio del ragazzo: -Non dovevo obbligarti a venire. Mi dispiace.-

Gli avevo detto che avrei passato la notte da solo perchè mia madre sarebbe stata a lavoro; e così ci eravamo ritrovati a parlare del più e del meno sulla soglia.

-No, figurati- lasciai cadere le mani lungo i fianchi -Alla fine mi sono divertito. E poi è stata una mia scelta, Bokuto-san.-

Koutaro si passò una mano tra i ciuffi bicolori: la luce della luna si rifletteva sui suoi capelli rendendoli quasi di una sfumatura argentata.

-Hai conosciuto Kenma, quindi. Come ti è sembrato?-

-E' un tipo a posto, suppongo.- 

-Sa il fatto suo, secondo Kuroo.-

La suoneria di un telefono interruppe la nostra conversazione.

-Pronto?- Fece Bokuto, rispondendo alla chiamata.

-Come? Ma mamma! Non-...- Koutaro sbuffò contariato -Okay. Sì, okay, ho capito. Ciao.-

Mise fine alla chiamata e alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Devo tornare subito a casa. Mi dispiace.-

-Hai già fatto tanto per me- Lo rassicurai -E poi, sono abituato a passare la notte da solo.-

Bokuto storse la bocca, forse mortificato.

E poi fece una cosa che mi lasciò di stucco.

Si avvicinò con una lentezza spaventosa e allungò una mano per scostarmi un riccio nero dallla fronte: -Avevi un ciuffo fuori posto.-

Rimasi a fissarlo, pietrificato.

-Grazie per essere venuto alla partita. Mi ha fatto molto piacere.- 

Il sorriso di Bokuto era così sincero che catturó quasi più luce della luna stessa. 

Se avessi provato a parlare, dalle mie labbra sarebbero uscite solo frasi sconnesse e prive di significato.

-Ci vediamo, Akaashi!- Mi congedò Koutaro, allontanandosi di corsa nella direzione dalla quale eravamo arrivati. 

Io rimasi fisso sul posto come una statua, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo.

Ad eccezione del cuore, che mi stava martellando nel petto come se volesse saltare fuori dalla gabbia toracica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potrei dare la vita per questa ship e non scherzo. 
> 
> Ascoltatevi "Don't let it break your heart", da Walls, l'album che continuo a spammarvi sotto ogni capitolo perché spero con tutto il cuore che qualcuno di voi segua il mio consiglio✨  
> ~Rae🌙


	5. Two of us

[𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 

𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕀 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦

𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕕] 

Il giorno seguente, Bokuto non si fece vivo.

Mi ero svegliato convinto che Koutaro si trovasse già di fronte alla mia porta e, quindi, di dover dare una spiegazione plausibile a mia madre prima che decidesse di chiamare la polizia.

Ma, del ragazzo strano, nemmeno l'ombra.

-Akaashi, giusto?- Mi aveva riconosciuto il giocatore biondo della Fukurodani. Mi ero avvicinato di soppiatto alla palestra prima che inziassero le lezioni, finendo per farmi sgamare: -Stai cercando Bokuto?-

Konoha era stato raggiunto da un compagno che aveva risposto al posto suo: -Ah, il gufo? Ha saltato l'allenamento mattutino e ha avvisato che non sarebbe stato presente in classe.-

"Dovrei scrivergli?" Mi ero domandato quello stesso pomeriggio, rigirandomi nel letto.

Insomma, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sbagliato. Giusto?

"Però lui non ti ha mandato alcun messaggio." Mi ricordò la vocina nella mia testa, facendomi cambiare idea.

Feci per appoggiare il telefono sul comodino, ma mi bloccai. 

Oh, avanti. 

"Siamo amici, dopotutto. Gli amici si scrivono...credo."

E allora perchè lui non l'aveva fatto?

Ma, soprattutto, perchè stavo dando così tanto peso alla cosa?

Scossi la testa e mi allontanai dal letto per dedicarmi allo studio. 

Se non altro, i compiti mi avrebbero distratto da quell'infondata preoccupazione.

Passai tre ore filate seduto sulla scrivania e, solo verso le sette di sera, abbandonai finalmente il libro d'inglese.

Afferrai una coperta dall'armadio e mi rintanai in cucina, dove mi attendeva un'invitante sabato sera in compagnia della televisione.

Feci bollire un pentolino d'acqua e, nel frattempo, affettai una radice di zenzero per aggiungerla alla tisana.

Non c'era niente di meglio che rilassarsi sul divano, con una bevanda calda e avvolto dalle coperte quando fuori tirava un vento gelido.

Proprio mentre stavo aggiungendo uno spicchio di limone nella tazza, il suono di una notifica catturò la mia attenzione.

Mi asciugai le mani con uno strofinaccio e presi il telefono:

Fissai lo schermo per qualche secondo, indeciso sul da farsi. Alla fine, fu Bokuto a portare avanti la conversazione: 

Sicuramente anche "uso scorretto dei vocaboli" andava inserito nella lista di punti deboli. Mi affrettai va cambiare argomento:

La risposta tardò ad arrivare, come se Koutaro ci avesse dovuto riflettere:

Avevo scritto il messaggio senza la minima esitazione.

Appoggiai il telefono sul tavolo della cucina e aggiunsi un cucchiaio di zucchero alla tisana ormai fredda.

Quello stupido sorriso non se ne voleva proprio andare dalla mia faccia.

×××××

-Bokuto-san.-

-Sì?- 

-Siamo in pieno inverno.-

-Sì.-

-E quella dvanti a noi è una spiaggia.-

-Sì.-

Sospirai rassegnato e mi strinsi nel giubbotto.

Non solo le temperature esterne erano paragonabili a quelle antartiche.

Ma quello squilibrato aveva avuto anche la brillante idea di fare una gita al mare.

Quando si era presentato al binario con due biglietti per Chigasaki, mi era già salito un brutto sospetto; però avevo preferito non indagare e confidare nel suo buon senso, pentendomene amaramente.

Doveva aver finito da poco l'allenamento mattutino, dato che si era portato dietro il borsone da pallavolo, ma era ancora carico di energie.

Dopo un'ora e mezza di treno ci eravamo trovati lì, a venti minuti dalla stazione, in un'area balneare fiancheggiata da piccoli bar e negozi a noleggio.

Gli ombrelloni, solitamente disseminati lungo il tratto di costa, erano stati tolti per tutto il periodo invernale; le baracche erano chiuse e la piscina per i bambini completamente asciutta.

Viaggiai con lo sguardo oltre al muretto di cemento, dove una distesa di sabbia scura finiva per incontrarsi con le alte onde del Pacifcio.

-Cosa c'è di sbagliato?- Domandò il ragazzo, non capendo dove volessi parare.

-Guardati attorno. Quante persone vedi sulla riva?-

Bokuto fece come richiesto, passando in rassegna l'intero litorale: -Nessuna.-

-Appunto.-

-Solo perchè nessuno ha deciso di passare la domenica al mare, non significa che ci sia qualcosa di male nel farlo.-

-A me pare proprio di sì.-

Bokuto allargò le braccia, cercando di motivarmi: -Andiamo, Akaashi! Questo si chiama seguire la massa!-

-Che non sarebbe poi una pessima idea.-

-Secondo la tua logica, se tutti si buttassero da un palazzo lo faresti anche tu.- Bokuto si sgranò gli occhi, realizzando cosa aveva appena detto -No aspETTA NON INTENDEVO-

-Fa così freddo che mi si sono congelate le dita dei piedi.- Interruppi il ragazzo prima che peggiorasse la situazione -Sei sicuro che ne valga la pena?-

Koutaro si prese il suo tempo per pensarci su.

-Sei mai stato in spiaggia a Gennaio?-

-No.- 

Non mi era neanche mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello.

Bokuto sorrise a trentadue denti: -Allora sì, ne è valsa la pena.-

Quella sua allegria era così contagiosa che persino io non riuscii a dargli torto: -Se lo dici tu.-

Accettai di abbandonare il muretto solo perchè non avevo intenzione di subirmi le lamentele di Bokuto.

Il vento era tanto forte da creare quasi una barriera invisibile attorno ai nostri corpi: avanzammo a stento verso il mare, le scarpe che affondavano nella sabbia fine.

Una donna che faceva jogging con il cane ci tagliò la strada e un'espressione vittoriosa illuminò il volto di Bokuto: -Visto? Non siamo gli unici.-

"Gli unici pazzi" Avrei voluto specificare.

Arrivati sulla riva, ci prendemmo qualche minuto per osservare le onde che si infrangevano sul bagnasciuga. 

Il mare era movimentato e la sabbia rendeva l'acqua di un colore simile all'ebano. 

Bokuto si chinò per raccogliere una conchiglia e rimirarla tra le mani: aveva una comune forma a ventaglio e una superficie rosata, ma il ragazzo la stava guardando come se avesse scoperto un tesoro.

-Akaaashi! Guarda cos'ho trovato!-

-E' normale, Bokuto-san- Spiegai -Questi molluschi vengono pescati maggiormente nella stagione invernale.-

-Devi sempre rovinare il momento?- Mi rimproverò Bokuto, senza però perdere il suo entusiasmo. 

Oh.

Le piccole cose.

Giusto.

-E' una bella conchiglia, Bokuto-san.-

-Guarda che lo so che non lo pensi sul serio.- Koutaro assotigliò gli occhi, per poi avvicinarsi e consegnarmi il suo trofeo: -Perchè non la tieni tu?-

Per un brevissimo istante le nostre dita si sfiorarono, giusto il tempo necessario perchè il ragazzo depositasse la conchiglia sul palmo della mia mano.

Un brivido mi percorse la schiena.

-Sei sicuro?-

-E' un modo gentile per dirmi che non te ne farai niente?-

C'era anche quello, sì.

Non aggiunsi nulla ma, senza darci troppo peso, feci scivolare la conchiglia nella tasca del cappotto.

Le nuvole grigie permettevano alla luce del sole di filtrare abbastanza da illuminare gli occhi dorati di Bokuto che scrutavano l'orizzonte.

Se ne stava assorto nel suo mondo, come se non avesse alcun pensiero per la testa.

Ma un suo leggero sbuffo mi suggerì l'esatto contrario.

-Tutto bene, Bokuto-san?-

Lui non schiodò gli occhi dal paesaggio, ma un debole sorriso comparve sul suo volto: -Ho voglia di fare un bagno.-

Insomma, una cosa da tutti i giorni.

E poi, quando il ragazzo fece per togliersi la giacca, mi assalì una terribile paura.

La consapevolezza che stesse parlando sul serio.

-No, no, nO-HEY!- Afferrai al volo il giubbotto che Koutaro avrebbe tranquillamente lasciato cadere sulla sabbia e strattonai il ragazzo per la felpa rossa: -Ma sei completamente pazzo?!-

-Perchè?- Bokuto si scostò dalla mia presa e si inginocchò per slacciarsi le scarpe.

-E lo chiedi anche?!- 

Il diciottenne alzò la testa, improvvisamente terrorizzato: -Aspetta... è legale, vero?-

-Cos-come..io non- Scossi la testa e mi sforzai di mantenere la calma: -Nessuno verrà ad arrestarti, ma non capisci che è una cosa da fuori di testa?-

Lui si tirò in piedi e si sfilò la felpa da sopra il capo: -E allora?-

-Ci saranno minimo dieci gradi! Rischi l'ibernazione!-

-Non so cosa sia questa invernazione di cui stai parlando, ma ti assicuro che Kuroo (ti assikuroo, eheh. Umh, scusate, è stato più forte di me) l'ha già fatto durante il suo viaggio in Norvegia.-

-Non siamo mica in Scandinavia, come diavolo fai a non rendertene conto?-

-Esatto!- Bokuto mi indicò compiaciuto e prese ad arrotolare i pantaloni fino al ginocchio -Motivo in più per il quale non morirò congelato.-

Distolsi velocemente lo sguardo e continuai ad insistere: -Bokuto-san, questa è la peggiore di tutte le idee che hai mai avuto.-

-Finora.- Mi corresse lui, la maglietta sulla sabbia e rimanendo in canottiera.

-Non è normale!-

-"Normale" di qua, "normale" di là, ma ti senti quando parli? La normalità è noiosa, Akaashi!-

Scattai rivolto verso di lui: -Basta essere dotati di un minimo di buon senso per capire quanto le tue azioni siano fuori dal comune.-

-Hey, io sono diverso, ma non sono pazzo.-

-Su questo avrei di che contraddirti.-

-E poi, non intendo spingermi a largo. Sono forte, ma non abbastanza da reggere tutto quel freddo. Mi basta arrivare fino alle ginocchia.-

-E allora perchè ti sei tolto anche la felpa?-

-Tu stai girando con il cappotto aperto.-

Non potevo ribattere con "per mostrare l'out-fit alle persone", quindi rimasi in silenzio.

-WOH!- Esclamò poco dopo il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia -Caspita, si gela!-

Mi soffermai un istante di troppo sui muscoli dei bicipiti tremanti e mi costrinsi subito ad alzare lo sguardo: -Ti prego, rimettiti i vestiti.-

Feci per passargli la giacca, ma Bokuto iniziò ad indietreggiare verso il bagnasciuga: -Prima devi riuscire a prendermi.-

Pensai di non aver mai conosciuto nessuno di così infantile.

Ma, nonostante la reputassi una pessima idea, mi ritrovai a corrergli dietro con il suo giubbotto tra le mani: -C'è poco da scherzare! Ti prenderai di nuovo la febbre!-

Sembravo sua madre.

Il ragazzo fece ancora qualche passo indietro e i suoi piedi entrarono a contatto con l'acqua: a giudicare dalla sua reazione, la temperatura doveva essere piuttosto bassa.

-Cazzo, è freddissima...- Gemette Bokuto, tremando in modo più visibile.

Mi tenni a debita distanza dalle onde, ma le mie scarpe di erano già bagnate: -Ti prenderanno tutti per matto, torna qui!-

Lui alzò un sopracciglio: -Ma che dici? Non ci sta guardando nessuno.-

-BOKUTO-SAN!- Esplosi, alzando la giacca e puntando il dito contro quell'idiota: -FINIRAI PER AMMALARTI!-

Per tutta risposta, ottenni una linguaggia.

Atteggiamento maturo e responsabile.

Mi aveva proprio stancato.

-Sai una cosa? Fai come ti pare.- Borbottai, girando sui tacchi.

-A-Akaahashi! Aspetta! Scus- Bokuto non terminò la frase perchè inciampò sulla sabbia nel tentativo di tornare indietro.

-Bokuto-san!- Gli corsi incontro allarmato.

Questi si era ritrovato a terra, inzuppato dalla testa ai piedi e la faccia sporca di sabbia.

-Stai bene?- Domandai preoccupato, accorgendomi troppo tardi della luce divertita nei suoi occhi.

E, prima che potessi mormorare mezza sillaba, venni investito da una cascata d'acqua delle stesse temperature del Mare del Nord.

Rimasi così allibito che, per una decina di secondi buoni, mi limitai ad alternare lo sguardo dal braccio teso di Bokuto alla sua espressione provocante.

Poi passai in rassegna i miei pantaloni umidi e il pullover scuro completamente fradicio.

Mi scostai i ciuffi bagnati dalla fronte e, infine, tornai a concentrarmi su Koutaro.

-Rilassati, è solo qualche goccia.- Ridacchiò lui, rimettendosi in piedi -E poi, mi sono portato dietro il cambio di pallavolo. Te lo avrei prestato a prescindere.-

Notando che non avevo ancora proferito parola, Bokuto deglutì rumorosamente: -N-non...non te la sei presa...vero?-

Strinsi i pugni così forte da farmi male alle mani.

-Sai, ripensandoci- il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i ciuffi bianchi, senza smettere di tremare -Forse non è stata un'idea così grandiosa.-

-Lo hai fatto apposta?- Sibilai, freddo. -Sei caduto di proposito solo perchè fosse più semplice schizzarmi?-

Koutaro trovò più saggio fissare con interesse il suolo: -Amh...ecco...-

-Bokuto-san.- Ribadii, serio.

-Un pochino?-

Spalancai la bocca, sotto shock.

-M-ma non pensavo che avresti reagito così...- Si affrettò ad aggiungere, come se potesse in qualche modo giustificare il suo gesto.

Non smisi di fissarlo, ancora sconvolto. 

Tutto quello che distinsi fu un fastidioso brusio nelle mie orecchie.

Ma, invece di arrabbiarmi, scoppiai in una risata liberatoria.

Ora, quello scioccato, dei due, era Bokuto.

-Emh, Akaashi?- Sussurrò Koutaro con cautela -Sei... sei sicuro di stare bene?-

-Per niente- Ridacchiai, sfregandomi gli occhi con le dita per liberarli dalla salsedine.

-Non credo di aver capito.- Ammise il ragazzo, mantenendosi ancora sull'attenti.

-Francamente- Allargai le braccia e sorrisi con allegria -Nemmeno io.-

I pensieri del mio cervello non stavano più seguendo un filo logico.

Indietreggiai fino alla sabbia asciutta, dopodichè mi sfilai velocemente il cappotto e feci lo stesso con la sciarpa.

Bokuto impallidì e sperai che la causa non fosse lo shock termico.

-A-Akash-umh, c-che stai facendo?-

-Quello che hai fatto tu.- Risposi con una tranquillità che non mi apparteneva.

Rimasto in canottiera e pantaloni, mi avvicinai tremante all'altro ragazzo che pareva avesse visto un fantasma.

I dieci gradi di temperatura si fecero sentire. 

Eccome se si fecero sentire.

I miei denti cozzavano tra di loro senza che riuscissi a frenarli.

Togliersi i vestiti già bagnati ed esporsi all'aria pungente era stato mille volte peggio che scottarsi la lingua con il thè bollente.

Se possibile, il mio senso di coscienza si fece ancora più piccolo di quanto non lo fosse un attimo prima.

-Mi stai spaventando.- Disse Koutaro, di getto.

Scrollai le spalle e entrai in acqua con i piedi, perdendo subito il respiro.

Abituatomi a quella temperatura a dir poco rigida, mi abbassai giusto il necessario per sfiorare la superficie con le dita e ripagare Bokuto della sua stessa moneta.

Gli schizzi d'acqua raggiunsero Koutaro e lo obbligarono a fare un salto indietro.

Cercai di decifrare le sue progressive reazioni: stato di trauma, divertimento e infine una nota vendicativa.

-Ah, la metti così?- Scherzò lui, tirando un calcio all'acqua e investendomi in pieno con le sue gocce.

Boccheggiai a vuoto, tentando di ritornare alla realtà dopo essere stato travolto dal freddo.

-B-Bokuto-san...-

-Ho esagerato?- Il ragazzò tramutò velocemente espressione e mi corse incontro, finendo per essere sopraffatto da un'altro getto d'acqua.

-Piccolo bastardo...- Mormorò Bokuto, scostandosi i ciuffi bagnati dagli occhi: -Vuoi la guerra, per caso?-

Risi come non avevo mai fatto in vita mia.

Avevo dimenticato la spiaggia.

Avevo dimenticato il fatto che ci trovassimo a Gennaio.

Avevo dimenticato che, tornato a casa, avrei dovuto spiegare a mia madre il motivo per il quale ero rientrato con i vestiti fradici.

Avevo dimenticato la scuola, i miei compagni, i miei genitori.

Avevo messo tutto da parte.

Perchè, in quel momento, mi sembrò che esistessimo soltanto noi due.

E andava bene così.

Era la prima volta che mi sentivo davvero felice. 

Che mi sentivo vivo.

×××××

-E' stata una tua idea.-

-Ora la colpa sarebbe mia?- Bokuto mi fissò a lungo -Sbaglio, o sei tu quello che si era bevuto il cervello?-

Grugnii qualcosa di incomprensibile e affondai il naso nella tazza.

Dopo l'estenuante battaglia d'acqua, avevamo recuperato i vestiti e ci eravamo rintanati in una delle botteghe lungo il litorale scoprendola, per nostra fortuna, ancora aperta.

Era un posto accogliente, curato nei minimi particolari e basato sui chioschi in legno tipici delle spiaggie occidentali. 

Design semplice, pareti realizzate con pannelli che garantivano comunque l'isolamento termico e tetto composto da tronchi sovrapposti. 

Lo spazio interno comprendeva un'unica stanza circolare tranciata a metà da una parete dietro la quale, con ogni probabilità, si trovavano la cucina e il personale.

Stranamente, non eravamo gli unici clienti della locanda, visto che spesso i turisti facevano tappa a Chigasaki prima di spostarsi a Tokyo.

Di sicuro, però, eravamo quelli che davano più nell'occhio.

-La tua cioccolata calda.- Annunciò la cameriera, depositando sul nostro tavolino una tazza fumante. 

Bokuto la ringraziò e si concentrò nuovamente su di me.

Il servizio era stato così ospitale che, quando ci eravamo presentati alla porta zuppi dalla testa ai piedi, non aveva fatto domande e ci aveva prestato un paio di asciugamani a testa.

Koutaro si era asciugato e aveva indossato i suoi vestiti, mentre io ero stato costretto a sfruttare il cambio del giocatore di pallavolo.

Tornato dal bagno, mi ero seduto al nostro tavolo come se niente fosse, l'asciugamano in testa e addosso una felpa di due taglie più grandi.

-Ti sta bene.- Mi fece notare Bokuto, nascondendo il viso dietro la cioccolata calda.

Il numero 4 svettava sul tessuto bianco.

-La felpa? Mi è enorme.-

"Sulle braccia in particolare" Preferii tenere per me.

Bokuto sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo: -Decisamente.-

Starnutii e agguantai rapidamente un fazzoletto: -Finirò per ammalarmi.-

-Se continui a bere quello di sicuro.- Koutaro avvicinò il volto al tavolino, squadrando con diffidenza la mia tisana -Che roba è?-

-Limone e zenzero- Spiegai -Favorisce la digestione, allevia la tosse, rafforza il sistema immunitario, depura l'organismo ed è un antinfiammatorio naturale.-

-Te lo sei imparato a memoria o...?-

Alzai gli occhi al soffitto e ripresi a bere.

-No, sono curioso- Continuò Bokuto -Il tuo sogno nel cassetto è diventare uno di quei tizi che parlano nelle pubblicità dei farmaci? "Leggere attentamente il foglio illustrativo, può portare a stress eccessivo, depressione cronica e istinti suicidi."-

-Dacci un taglio.- Gli intimai, fallendo miseramente nel nascondere il divertimento nella mia voce.

Se Bokuto se ne accorse, non lo diede a vedere.

Lasciato alle spalle il negozio, avanzammo per un quarto d'ora sempre nella stessa direzione fino a raggiungere la stazione di Chigasaki.

Tremavo ancora a causa dell'umidità, ma cercai di darmi un contegno.

Recuperati i biglietti dell'andata, salimmo sul primo treno disponibile e, quando scoccarono le sei di sera, avevamo già lasciato da un po' la cittadina.

Mi feci largo nel vagone; individuati due posti liberi, feci segno a Bokuto di raggiungermi.

Mi appostai a fianco del finestrino e il ragazzo si lasciò cadere nel sedile accanto, il borsone vicino ai piedi.

Dopo una decina di minuti di assoluto silenzio, Bokuto si accasciò su un lato addormentato e, assieme al suo corpo, cadde anche la testa, finendo per appoggiarsi sulla mia spalla sinistra.

Sussultai per quel movimento improvviso e girai il mento.

La guancia dei Bokuto era premuta sulla mia-beh, sulla sua felpa, le palpebre serrate e le labbra inclinate in un'espressione stanca.

Allungai le dita e sfiorai i ciuffi bicolori che, senza gel, gli ricadevano in modo disordinato sulla fronte.

La smofia di Koutaro cambiò impercettibilmente e ritrassi subito la mano.

Cosa mi era saltato in mente?

Sentii le guance tingersi di un rosso acceso e pensai di aver preso fuoco.

Mi voltai verso il finestrino e rimasi perfettamente immobile.

Il paesaggio mi scorreva davanti alla velocità della luce, ma io non lo stavo veramente guardando.

Ironia della sorte, per la prima volta in quella giornata iniziai a sentire parecchio caldo.

Tipo, parecchio caldo.

L'aria sembrava corrotta e faticavo a mantenere un respiro costante.

Quella sensazione era tutt'altro che piacevole.

Ebbi l'impressione di essere stato rinchiuso in una gabbia e che uno sciame di locuste mi stesse divorando il fegato.

No, non era quella l'espressione adatta.

Come chiamano le persone normali quella sensazione?

Farfalle nello stomaco?

Eppure ero convinto che nel mio caso fossero locuste.

Di qualunque insetto si trattasse, decretai, non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.

-Akaashi?- Mi chiamò Bokuto, sbadigliando.

Il cuore mi saltò in gola.

-Dimmi.-

Sperai con tutto me stesso che non avesse assistito al gesto di poco prima.

-Ti sei divertito?-

Non sembrava intenzionato a spostare la testa dall'incavo del mio collo.

-Sì, io... perché me lo chiedi ogni volta?-

Bokuto sbadiglió di nuovo: -Così sarà più facile trovare un motivo per il quale valga la pena di vivere, no?-

Guardai dal riflesso del finestrino i suoi occhi aprirsi leggermente e non potei fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile. 

-Suppongo di sì.-

Bokuto assunse un'aria vittoriosa e ricominciò a riposare.

Ero convinto che si fosse addormentato del tutto, ma il ragazzo parlò ancora, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro: -Hai un bel sorriso.-

Per poco non saltai sul sedile per la sorpresa: -C-Come?-

-Non ti avevo mai visto ridere in quel modo. Dovresti sorridere più spesso.- Rispose invece Bokuto, tornando lentamente nel mondo dei sogni. 

Locuste, farfalle, avevo l'intero repertorio di insetti nello stomaco.

E non era affatto un buon segno.

No perché, unendo i punti, non era difficile capire di quale sensazione si trattasse.

Aveva praticamente assunto l'aspetto di un avvertimento.

"Attento, Akaashi." Mi dissi.  
"É una caduta in un pozzo senza fondo. Può farti credere di star volando. Ma è pur sempre una caduta


	6. Perfect Now

[𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖  
𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟' 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟

𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕙𝕠𝕨

𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨] 

Come volevasi dimostrare, mi ammalai.

E non si trattó di una semplice influenza.

No, perché "fare il bagno nel Pacifico quando fuori ci sono dieci gradi" non poteva certo portare ad un raffreddore qualunque.

Saltai una settimana di scuola.

E recuperare sette giorni di lezioni ti tiene parecchio impegnato.

Certo, riuscivo ugualmente a ritagliare uno spazio di tempo per maledire Bokuto.

Il ragazzo mi scrisse tutti i giorni, chiedendomi se fossi guarito.

Ottenne sempre la stessa risposta.

Mia madre aveva parlato al telefono con il dottore e io ero giunto alla conclusione che mi ero comportato da perfetto idiota.

Le avevo mentito dicendo di essermi ritrovato senza ombrello sotto una pioggia torrenziale, ma mi ero beccato comunque una strigliata.

Verso la quinta sera cominciai a dare segni di miglioramento: la febbre si era abbassata e la tosse era scomparsa per lasciare il posto ad un mal di gola atroce.

-Tieni, tesoro.- Mia madre appoggiò sul tavolino del soggiorno la mia solita tisana e si sedette accanto a me sul divano -Come ti senti?-

-Un po' meglio.- Mormorai debolmente, portando la tazza fumante alle labbra.

Erano appena le quattro del pomeriggio di sabato, ma fuori si stava facendo già buio.

-Vuoi che ti dia un'altra coperta?-

-Mi basta questa, grazie.- Risposi, stringendomi nel mio bozzolo di lenzuola.

-D'accordo.- Lei si chinò per depositarmi un bacio sulla fronte.

Ero uno stupido egoista.

Perché, in fondo, tutte quelle attenzioni non mi dispiacevano affatto.

Anzi, avevo approfittato della mia malattia per passare molto più tempo con mia madre di quanto lo avessi mai fatto in diciassette anni.

Era un atteggiamento infantile, da parte mia, sperare che tutte quelle preoccupazioni non finissero mai? Eppure non riuscivo a farne a meno.

-Chiamami se ti serve altro.-

Mia madre era una donna che sapeva il fatto suo.

Fisicamente, era la mia fotocopia: capelli neri e lucidi fino alle spalle, naso all'insù, occhi di un blu intenso, tratti delicati e labbra sottili.

Tanto bella quanto misteriosa: era difficile capire cosa le passasse per la testa ma, in qualche modo, ne restavi affascinato.

Anche mio padre era caduto in quella trappola.

Feci per ringraziarla, ma il suono del campanello sovrastò il mio intento.

Mia madre mi guardò accigliata: -Aspettiamo qualcuno?-

Le feci segno di no con la testa.

La donna si alzò, si spolverò il grembiule rosa e si precipitò alla porta.

Ripresi tranquillamente a sorseggiare la tisana ma, riconoscendo una voce familiare, rischiai di sputare tutta l'acqua che avevo in bocca.

Scesi giù dal divano con un balzo e mi trascinai fino all'ingresso ancora avvolto dalla coperta.

-...suo amico e sono venuto a vedere come stava.- Completò Bokuto, un attimo prima che facessi capolino dal corridoio.

-Siete amici, Keiji?- Disse mia madre, senza nascondere un tono sorpreso.

Era capitato raramente che le avessi presentato qualcuno.

Annuii appena, senza mettere a fuoco ciò che mi circondava per lo scatto improvviso che avevo fatto.

-Akaashi!- Esclamò Bokuto, salutandomi con la mano.

-Che...che ci fai...tu...qui...-Mi sentivo così stordito che barcollai sul posto, inciampando sul bordo della coperta.

Le mani mingherline di mia madre mi sorressero per le spalle, evitando di farmi cadere sul pavimento.

-Hey, hey, hey- Bokuto mi corse incontro e mi sostenne per un braccio -Vacci piano.-

-Devi... devi smetterla di comparire a-all'improvviso....davanti alla mia porta...- Borbottai spossato.

-Posso portarlo dentro?- Koutaro si rivolse a mia madre la quale, confusa, si staccò dal sottoscritto.

-Fai pure.- Lo autorizzò, aiutando il ragazzo a passarsi il mio braccio destro sopra la sua spalla.

-La ringrazio.- 

Caricai tutto il peso su Bokuto che, come se fossi fatto di piume, mi attirò verso di sè cingendomi il fianco con una mano.

Sussultai a quel leggero tocco e ringraziai di avere la febbre, cosicchè il ragazzo non facesse caso alle mie guance rosse.

Bokuto mi aiutò a distendermi sul divano e mi sistemò la coperta fin sopra le orecchie.

-Così non prenderai freddo.-

-Ma non respiro.- Brontolai, spuntando fuori con la testa -E poi ho la febbre, Bokuto-san. Direi che la mia temperatura corporea non ne risentirà.-

-Potevi pensarci prima di gettarti in acqua.- Sussurrò lui, senza alcuna cattiveria.

-Quindi sei passato a trovarlo.- Ci interruppe mia madre, osservandoci dalla soglia del soggiorno.

Koutaro annuì: -Akaashi mi aveva scritto di stare meglio, così ho pensato di verificare di persona.-

Mia madre alzò un sopracciglio, stupita: -Non pensavo che Keiji usasse il telefono anche per messaggiare.-

Sprofondai nel sofà, rosso fino alle punte delle orecchie: -Dai, mamma.-

Bokuto sorrise spensierato: -Anche io ne sono rimasto piacevolmente colpito.-

-Finitela. Entrambi.- Ordinai, riprendendo in mano la tazza con la tisana.

Mia madre ridacchiò e mi fece l'occhiolino: -Se avete bisogno di me sono in cucina.-

-Grazie.- Rispose Bokuto, seguendo con lo sguardo la sua figura che scompariva dietro la porta.

-Bene- Il ragazzo si rivolse a me -Cosa facciamo?-

-Sei tu che ti sei presentato in casa mia.- Gli ricordai.

-Quindi nessuna idea?-

Sospirai, rassegnato: -Potremmo vedere un film.-

Gli occhi di Koutaro brillarono di entusiasmo: -Dalle tue videocassette?-

Ci pensai su. 

Fattibile.

-Perchè no?- Gli indicai la vecchia cassapanca situata a fianco della televisione -Scegli il film che preferisci.-

Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e frugò nel catalogo.

Dopo un paio di minuti, agguantò una videocassetta dal mezzo e la alzò vittorioso: -Mi ispira questo titolo.-

Assottigliai gli occhi per cercare di decifrare la calligrafia: -Mi stai dicendo che non hai mai visto Blade Runner?-

Bokuto scosse la testa.

-Stai scherzando?- Mancò poco che balzassi in piedi -Ma è uno dei film più recenti che abbia in videocassetta , nonché il mio preferito in assoluto. Non puoi non averlo mai sentito nominare!-

Koutaro alzò le spalle, mortificato.

La situazione era più grave di quanto mi aspettassi.

-Se ti piace così tanto vorrà dire che vale la pena di essere visto. Come faccio a farlo partire?- Chiese Bokuto, rigirandosi la videocassetta tra le mani. 

-Ci serve il vecchio lettore di mia madre.- Spiegai, abbassando le coperte -Che ora si trova in camera mia. Ci toccherà guardare il film da uno schermo più piccolo.-

-Nessun problema.- Bokuto fece per venirmi incontro -Vuoi che ti porti di là in braccio?-

-P-Posso camminare da solo, grazie.- Lo bloccai, tentennando fino alla mia camera.

La stanza che avevo a casa di mia madre era più piccola dell'altra, ma lo spazio era gestito meglio: il letto, addossato alla parete, divideva la camera in due parti, una delle quali era giusto sufficente al passaggio delle persone.

Sul muro opposto allo schienale erano stati fissati gli scaffali pieni di libri e una tavola di legno che fungeva da scrivania; in un angolo di questa, invece, mia madre mi aveva aiutato a posizionare un televisore.

Si trattava di uno di quei vecchi modelli a forma di scatola, con lo schermo microscopico e i colori che si distinguevano a malapena.

Il televisore poggiava su un lettore di videocassette degli anni ottanta ancora funzionante.

-Cosa devo fare?- Mi chiese Bokuto, affascinato dall'apparecchio.

-Colleghi la spina, accendi il televisore, schiacci il pulsante di avvio e poi inserisci la videocassetta.-

Bokuto seguì con attenzione tutti i passaggi.

-Perchè collezioni questi affari?-

-Nostalgia del passato, immagino. Ormai le videocassette sono superate, un po' come i vinili o i dvd. La gente tende a definire "vecchie" troppe cose.-

-Oh. E adesso? Cosa faccio?-

-Devi premere l'ultimo pulsante a sinistra.-

Il film partì con il volume al massimo e Bokuto fece un salto indietro per lo spavento.

-HEY HEY HEY! Ci sono riuscito!-

-Sì, sei stato bravissimo.- Commentai, contemplando l'espressione soddisfatta del ragazzo.

Koutaro si gettò di peso sul letto, raggomitolandosi alla mia destra e premendo le spalle contro il muro.

Un lampo squaciò il cielo, seguito a ruota dal rimbombo di un tuono.

La pioggià iniziò a picchiettare sul vetro della finestra e io mi avvolsi ulteriormente nella coperta.

-Hai freddo?- Domandò Bokuto.

Negai l'evidenza e mi lasciai sfuggire un colpo di tosse.

Il ragazzo avvolse con delicatezza un braccio attorno alle mie spalle e mi attirò verso il suo fianco.

Alzai la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo, ma Bokuto sembrava concentrato sul film.

Con chissà quale coraggio, appoggiai la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e trattenni il respiro.

La maglietta pofumava di detersivo.

Koutaro si immobilizzò al contatto, per poi rilassare nuovamente i muscoli.

Sentivo il suono del suo cuore rimbombare come un pazzo nel mio orecchio.

O forse era il mio, di cuore.

Dopo un po' le palpebre si fecero particolarmente pesanti e, in breve tempo, venni catturato dal mondo dei sogni.

×××××

La musichetta dei titoli di coda mi riportò alla realtà.

Osservai Bokuto, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.

Mi misi a sedere e strofinai gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno: -Che ore sono?-

Koutaro tirò fuori il cellulare: -Le sei e mezza. Hai dormito per tutta la durata del film.-

-Mi dispiace. Sono proprio crollato.-

Bokuto liquidò la faccenda con un gesto della mano: -Non devi scusarti. Sei malato e avevi bisogno di riposare.-

-Come ti è sembrato?- Cambiai argomento, abbandonando il materasso per togliere la videocassetta dal lettore.

Bokuto si grattò la testa, a disagio: -Ecco...-

-Non ti è piaciuto?- Sperai non si fosse sentito il dispiacere nella mia voce.

-No, non è quello. Ci ho capito ben poco.-

-Non è un film semplice.- Convenni, inserendo la videocassetta nella custodia -Cosa non ti è chiaro?-

-Perchè Roy non uccide Deckard?- Bokuto si prese la testa fra le mani -Voglio dire, ha passato gli ultimi minuti della sua vita a cercare di farlo fuori. Come mai alla fine decide di salvarlo?-

-Ah, quello- Sorrisi impercettibilmente -"Io ne ho viste cose che voi umani non potreste immaginarvi."-

-Conosci le battute a memoria?-

-Qualcuna. Ma questa è la frase più celebre del film.- Mi sistemai sul bordo del materasso e ripresi a parlare:

-Non c'è una vera spiegazione, ma più interpretazioni. Un ultimo atto di pietà, forse? Io credo che quella scena voglia dimostrare come nel replicante, alla fine, rimanga posto per qualcosa di umano.-

Guardai fuori dalla finestra, dove le gocce di pioggia continuavano a battere forte sul vetro: -"E tutti quei momenti andranno perduti nel tempo, come lacrime nella pioggia. E' tempo di morire." Rimane uno dei monologhi più toccanti della storia del cinema.-

Koutaro non disse nulla, ma avvertii i suoi occhi su di me.

-Keiji?- Mia madre bussò alla porta.

-Entra pure.-

Lei fece come richiesto e passò in rassegna la stanza: -Come stai, tesoro?-

-Meglio. Molto meglio.-

-Allora hai fatto bene a venire.- Disse, sorridendo a Bokuto. Poi tornò a puntare gli occhi su di me: -Sta sera sarei dovuta uscire con Otojiro, ma ho disdetto l'appuntamento, quindi-

-Perchè?- La interruppi.

-Stai male, amore. Non voglio lasciarti a casa da solo.-

"Sono abituato" Avrei voluto rispondere. 

Invece, dissi: -Non preoccuparti. Credo di avere solo qualche linea di febbre. E poi, c'è Bokuto.-

Lei si voltò verso l'altro ragazzo: -Ti fermeresti a cena?-

Koutaro scrollò le spalle: -Volentieri.-

Mia madre esitò ancora, ma alla fine cedette: -D'accordo. Chiamami, se ci sono problemi.-

-Okay.-

La donna mi strinse in un abbraccio e, prima di lasciare la stanza, lanciò un'occhiata piena di gratitudine a Bokuto.

-L'origami a forma di unicorno, alla fine del film. Anche Deckard era un replicante con ricordi innestati?-

Mi girai verso Bokuto, confuso: -Stai ancora palando di Blade Runner?-

-"Peccato che lei non vivrà. Sempre che questo sia vivere", giusto?-

Lo osservai a lungo, cercando di capire dove volesse andare a parare.

-Corretto.-

-E secondo te?- Koutaro si incupì -Secondo te, Rachael stava vivendo?-

Sbattei ripetutamente le palpebre.

Strano.

La domanda che si facevano gli spettatori, di solito, era "Rachael sopravviverà?". 

Non "Rachael ha mai veramente vissuto?".

-Può darsi. Non lo so. Non sono il regista.-

Bokuto annuì, anche se non parve soddisfatto della mia risposta.

-Era un robot, dopotutto.- Aggiunsi, appallottolando la coperta sul bordo del letto -Con fattezze umane, certo, ma pur sempre un robot. Secondo te?-

-Sì.- Rispose Bokuto, diretto -Era innamorata di Deckhard, no?-

-Cosa c'entra?-

Bokuto mi diede una mano a piegare la coperta: -L'amore è il più forte di tutti i sentimenti. E i sentimenti ti rendono umano.-

-Quindi, secondo la tua logica, chiunque è in grado di amare è umano?-

Koutaro si fermò un istante.

-Chiunque è in grado di amare ha veramente vissuto.- Completò, regalandomi un altro dei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti.

Nemmeno mi accorsi che aveva smesso di piovere.

-Alla fine Blade Runner non ti ha fatto così schifo.-

-Diciamo che ho capito perchè è il tuo film preferito.- Bokuto sfregò le sue mani tra di loro: -Ho fame.-

-Possiamo iniziare a preparare la cena, se vuoi.-

-Ottima idea!- Il ragazzo si allontanò a falcate verso la cucina, senza verificare che lo stessi effettivamente seguendo.

Quando lo riaggiunsi, si era già accomodato al tavolo in attesa di istruzioni.

Entrando nella stanza ci si imbatteva, come prima cosa, nel frigorifero grigio, appoggiato al muro e ricoperto da calamite e foto di viaggi. 

Sopra il tavolo di legno scuro, invece, mia madre aveva abbandonato una rivista di moda che Bokuto stava sfogliando con interesse.

Spalancai il mobiletto bianco dietro alla porta e tirai fuori un paio di piatti puliti. Dopodichè, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Koutaro, recuperai una ciotola dalla dispensa.

-Sai cucinare?- Gli chiesi, aprendo il figo alla ricerca di alcuni ingredienti.

-Dipende.-

-Da cosa?-

-Dalla tua pazienza.-

-Era un "no"?-

-Un "circa". So preparare dei fantastici toast al prosciutto.-

-Era un "no".- Decretai, dandogli le spalle e appoggiando una foglia di Alga Nori sul piano di appoggio per cucinare.

-Però vorrei aiutarti.- 

Mi lavai le mani sul lavello e riflettei.

-Potresti cominciare prendendo la confezione di riso dal cassetto sotto i fornelli.- Dissi, passandogli la ciotola -Poi mettilo qui dentro e sciacqualo sotto l'acqua corrente.-

Bokuto balzò in piedi, felice di rendersi utile, e fece come richiesto: -Cosa vuoi cucinare?-

-Il mio piatto preferito, gli onigiri.- Risposi, tagliando il filetto di salmone e condendolo con sale e pepe.

-Non richiedono una preparazione abbastanza lunga?-

-Abbiamo tempo- Rigirai i pezzi di pesce su tutti i lati perchè si insaporissero uniformemente -E poi, siamo in due.-

-Giusto- Bokuto strofinò tra di loro i chicchi di riso e cambiò l'acqua nella ciotola per eliminare l'amido -Siamo una squadra!-

-Hai mescolato a sufficienza, Bokuto-san. Perchè non riscaldi la griglia del pesce?-

-Griglia.- Koutaro si guardò attorno con circospezione -Dunque. Griglia. Sì.-

-E' quella nera sopra ai fornelli.- Spiegai, apoggiando i filetti di salmone sulla carta da forno e aprendo una scatoletta di tonno.

-Lo sapevo.- Borbottò lui, afferrando il vassoio del pesce e iniziando a posizionare i vari pezzi lungo la griglia.

-Tienilo d'occhio per un paio di minuti.-

-Ho capito, ho capito.-

Mi dedicai al condimento del tonno e per qualche minuto, nella stanza, non volò una mosca.

-Sei tu questo, vero?- 

Bokuto aveva preso in mano una delle fotografie attaccate sul frigorifero e la stava squadrando nei minimi particolari.

Raffigurava me e mia madre davanti alla Piramide di Cheope, in Egitto. Lei mi stava tenendo in braccio mentre io sorridevo felice alla telecamera.

-Avevo cinque anni.- Spiegai, allontanandomi dal tagliere e asciugandomi le mani con uno strofinaccio -E' stato il mio primo viaggio.-

-Quali altri posti hai visitato?- Indagò Bokuto, senza staccare gli occhi dall'immagine.

Mi posizionai al suo fianco e sorrisi, ripensando a quella vacanza. 

Mi ero divertito così tanto assieme a lei, in Egitto.

-In quarta elementare mio padre mi ha portato con lui a Parigi.- Ricordai -Poi ho fatto tappa a Madrid e in Germania, con la compagnia aerea di mia madre. L'anno scorso, invece, sono stato una settimana in Cina.-

-Che fortuna...- Commentò Bokuto, incantato.

-Già, non mi lamento. Tu, piuttosto?-

Koutaro si morse il labbro inferiore, triste: -Non mi sono mai mosso da qui.-

Non nascosi di essere rimasto sorpreso: -Non hai mai lasciato il Giappone?-

-Non ho mai lasciato Tokyo.- Mi corresse lui, riattaccando la fotografia sul mobile -Se non per stare nei suoi dintorni.-

-Cosa?- Spalancai la bocca, incredulo -Per quale motivo?-

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò: -Vedi, Akaashi...-

Mi ero distratto per qualche istante di troppo perchè, quando l'odore di buciato mi giuse alle narici, era già troppo tardi.

-BOKUTO-SAN!- Mi precpitai verso i fornelli, abbassando immediatamente il fuoco -PER QUANTO TEMPO HAI TENUTO IL SALMONE SULLA GRIGLIA?-

-Oh, umh...ecco....me ne sono dimenticato.-

-Ho notato.- Dissi a denti stretti, spalancando la finestra per far uscire tutto quel fumo -Passami il rotolo di scottex.-

Per eseguire la mia richiesta, Bokuto urtò con il gomito la ciotola di riso che, rimasta sul bordo del tavolo, precipitò sul pavimento. 

Si udì un tonfo e poi regnò il silenzio.

Il ragazzo fissò sconvolto il danno che aveva appena causato: tutti i chicchi di riso si erano riversati fuori dalla ciotola e ora si trovavano sparsi per la cucina.

-Ahem.- Bokuto finse un colpo di tosse e fece di tutto per non incontrare il mio sguardo -Ti serve ancora lo scottex?-

Mancò davvero poco perchè picchiassi la testa contro il muro.

-No.- Risposi, apatico. -Non importa.-

Lo sorpassai senza mostrare la minima alterazione e raccolsi la ciotola da terra.

-Dove stai andando?-

-A prendere una scopa.- Dissi, secco. -Non muoverti.-

-Vuoi una mano?-

Gli lanciai un'occhiata fulminante che lo zittì di colpo: -TI PREGO. NON. MUOVERTI.-

Quando fui di ritorno, notai con piacere che Bokuto non si era spostato di un millimetro.

Senza fiatare, iniziai a pulire il pavimento.

-A-Akaashi?- Sussurrò Bokuto, cauto.

Non lo degnai di una risposta.

-Vuoi... vuoi che prepari dei toast?-

Incrociai le sue pupille terrorizzate e sospirai.

Alla fine, non riuscivo a restare arrabbiato con lui per più di cinque minuti.

-Va bene, Bokuto-san. Prepara dei toast.-

×××××

Il sogno di ogni adolescente, ritrovarsi alle dieci di sabato sera a mangiare toast al formaggio sul divano.

Bokuto ci aveva provato, almeno, a renderli decenti: ma avevamo impiegato così tanto tempo a ripulire la cucina che, quando ci eravamo accorti di non avere il prosciutto, avevamo preferito accontentarci di un solo ingrediente.

Così, dopo sette toast al formaggio, rischiavamo entrambi un'intossicazione alimentare.

-Guarda il lato positivo. La febbre ti è passata.-

-Ma non il mal di testa.- Dissi, assottigliando gli occhi. 

"E ho il sospetto che tu ne sia la causa".

-Il solito pessimista.-

Eravamo seduti ai lati opposti del sofà, stanchi e sovrappensiero.

Abbassai il volume del programma di cucina che stavamo guardando e mi girai verso di lui: -Non avevi pianificato di spendere il tuo sabato sera in questo modo, vero?-

Lui corrugò la fronte: -Che intendi dire?-

-Sei pieno di amici. Di sicuro qualcuno di loro ti avrà invitato fuori, questa sera.-

Bokuto parve ancora più stordito: -Quindi?-

Cercai con cura le parole adatte.

-Perchè ti ostini a passare il tempo con me?-

-Perchè mi diverto?-

-No, voglio dire...- Gesticolai con le mani, iniziando ad agitarmi -Saresti potuto uscire con loro invece di mangiare toast sul mio divano.-

-Akaashi.- Bokutò mi guardò dritto negli occhi -Quello che stai dicendo non ha il minimo senso.-

Respirai a fondo, tentando inutilmente di mettere insieme frasi che avessero un senso logico.

-Se tu non fossi salito su quel tetto io...non ci sarei più, ovviamente, ma noi non ci saremmo mai conosciuti e, beh, ora non ti sentiresti in dovere di tenermi d'occhio.-

Koutaro sbattè le ciglia, stupito: -Sei davvero convinto che lo stia facendo per monitorarti?-

Questa volta quello confuso ero io: -Per cos'altro, sennò?-

Bokuto accennò un sorriso: -E io che credevo fossi intelligente.-

Feci per protestare, ma il ragazzo si sporse in avanti, zittendomi: -Forse all'inizio. Ma pensi che sarei andato in treno fino a Chigasaki solo per non perderti di vista?-

La serietà con cui lo disse mi mozzò il respiro.

-Ci siamo fatti una promessa.- Addolcì il tono, avvicinandosi con una lentezza spaventosa -Te la ricordi?-

-Per chi mi hai preso?- Mormorai, facendolo ridere.

Per qualche strana ragione, mi sentivo sempre più attratto verso di lui, come una calamita.

Nemmeno mi accorsi di aver allungato il collo in avanti.

-Sarei stato perennemente al tuo fianco fino a quando non avresti trovato un motivo per vivere le tue giornate grigie e vuote.- Disse Bokuto, abbassando la voce.

Quel cambio d'intonazione mi fece correre un brivido lungo tutta la schiena: -Non faceva proprio così, in realtà.-

-Ah no?-

Bokuto era sempre più vicino: -Forse dovresti rinfrescarmi la memoria.-

Con la coda dell'occhio, notai il suo braccio allungarsi e la mano raggiungere il mio viso.

Deglutii a fatica quando le dita del ragazzo, con gentilezza, mi sfiorarono lo zigomo.

-O forse...- Sentii la bocca completamente asciutta -O forse, dovremmo cambiarla...-

Gli occhi dorati di Bokuto esitarono sulle mie labbra: -Mi sembra una buona idea.-

Chiusi gli occhi, sentendo il respiro del ragazzo a pochi centimetri dal mio.

E poi, l'inconfondibile rumore di una serratura che scattava.

-Keiji, tesoro? Sono a casa.-

Balzammo entrambi all'indietro come se fosse appena esplosa una bomba.

Bokuto rotolò di lato, finendo per sbilanciarsi e sbattere la testa contro il pavimento.

Io non potei ritenermi altrettanto fortunato, visto che tirai una schienata al bracciolo del divano e mi lasciai sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

-A-Allora io vado, eh!- Balbettò Koutaro, rimettendosi in piedi e barcollando fino al corridoio. -Grazie di tutto!-

Incrociò mia madre sulla soglia del salotto e la salutò con un cenno, prima di richiudersi la porta d'ingresso alle spalle.

Lei si sistemò un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio, disorientata: -Ho interrotto qualcosa?-

-Devo andare in bagno.- Annunciai, superandola di corsa e chiudendomi a chiave nella stanza.

Ero rosso dalla testa ai piedi.

Nascosi il volto tra le mani e avvertii le ginocchia cedere sotto il mio peso.

Non avevo mai raggiunto un livello così alto di imbarazzo.

-Che diamine...- Sussurrai, a corto di aria -Che diamine è appena successo?-


	7. Too Young

[𝕆𝕙, 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕀 𝕘𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖

𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥

𝕊𝕠 𝕀 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕠𝕗𝕗 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕟𝕠 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 ] 

Bokuto mi ignorò per tre giorni di seguito.

Domenica mattina mi svegliai con il cuore che mi palpitava nel petto.

Come prima cosa, controllai il telefono: nessuna nuova notifica.

Le immagini della sera precedente erano ancora vivide nella mia mente e i ricordi cristallini.

Quando andai a fare colazione, mia madre mi disse che avevo l'aspetto di una persona appena stata travolta da un tir in piena corsa.

Ignorai le mie emozioni contrastanti dedicandomi allo studio, o almeno ci provai: ogni dieci minuti prendevo involontariamente in mano il telefono per verificare l'assenza di messaggi da parte di Bokuto.

Dopo cena ero stravolto e spaventato da ciò che stavo provando.

Talmente scombussolato da dimenticare la tisana allo zenzero prima di addormentarmi.

Lunedì mattina non prestai ascolto alle lezioni, distraendomi per ogni piccola cosa: un corvo fuori dalla finestra, le classi che attraversavano l'androne, le risate dei miei compagni.

Tutto, pur di non pensare a lui.

Ma, quello stesso pomeriggio, mi feci coraggio e gli inviai un semplice messaggio.

Le dita mi stavano tremando sulla tastiera.

Qualche ora dopo Bokuto visualizzò il messaggio.

La conversazione si concluse qui.

E io giunsi alla conclusione che il ragazzo non aveva più intenzione di vedermi.

Martedì l'ansia si fece sentire con più insistenza.

Faticavo a leggere, faticavo a mangiare, faticavo a pensare a qualunque altra cosa al di fuori di Bokuto.

Mi gettai sul letto e fissai il soffitto per un'eternità.

Ero tale e quale ad una ragazzina in fase ormonale.

Però mi ricordavo così bene, così bene la sensazione di sabato sera...

"Non ci pensare."

Le farfalle nello stomaco.

"Basta."

Le dita di Bokuto che mi accarezzavano dolcemente la guancia.

"Perfavore, smettila."

Il fiato di Bokuto che soffiava sulle mie labbra.

Mi presi la testa tra le mani e cacciai un urlo, augurandomi di non aver svegliato l'intero vicinato.

"Sei innamorato."

-No!- Esplosi, facendo di tutto per soffocare quell'idea.

"Sei completamente perso di Bokuto."

-BASTA!- Lanciai il cuscino lontano dal letto e mi accorsi di star respirando come se avessi il fiatone.

Io? Innamorato?

Non avevo neanche la più pallida idea di cosa fosse l'amore, figuriamoci di come venire a capo da quella situazione.

E la cosa peggiore era che Koutaro stava facendo di tutto per dimenticarsi di me.

Mercoledì decisi che non avrei resistito un giorno di più.

Attesi il termine delle lezioni e mi catapultai fuori dall'aula.

Attraversai in fretta il cortile e mi appostai all'entrata della palestra.

Feci per sbirciare all'interno, ma la porta sembrava chiusa a chiave.

Strano.

-Akaashi? Perchè stai forzando la porta della palestra?-

Mi ritrovai Konoha alle spalle e non potei fare altro che grattarmi il collo, imbarazzato.

-Credevo...umh, ero convinto fosse aperta.-

Il biondino aveva un'aria dubbiosa: -Ma non abbiamo allenamento, il mercoledì.-

-Come?- Esclamai per la sorpresa -Bokuto-san ha detto che giocate tutti i giorni.-

-E' vero, ma il mercoledì è il nostro giorno di riposo.- Spiegò il ragazzo.

Dovevo avere una faccia davvero abbattuta, perchè Konoha si sbrigò ad aggiungere un: -C'è qualche problema?-

-No. Devo aver capito male.- 

Mi sforzai di sembrare sicuro e, con un mezzo inchino, lo congedai.

Bokuto mi aveva mentito?

Ricordavo chiaramente che, al nostro primo incontro, avesse detto di essere di ritorno dall'allenamento.

Ed era stato esattamente due settimane prima.

A che scopo inventare una bugia?

Proprio non riuscivo a comprenderlo.

Perchè fingere di presentarsi agli allenamenti, il mercoledì, se la palestra era chiusa?

Stavo davvero per impazzire.

Tirai il cellulare fuori dalla tasca e chiamai Bokuto. 

Non avevo altra scelta.

Ma il telefono squillò a vuoto.

Imprecai sottovoce e mi sedetti su una panchina, sconfortato.

Avevo esaurito le idee e quel ragazzo mi stava facendo passare un inferno.

Forse era colpa mia.

Sicuramente Bokuto era rimasto sconvolto da sabato sera, così come anche io lo ero rimasto.

E ignorare la cosa si era rivelata la peggiore delle tattiche.

Ma fare finta che non fosse successo nulla avrebbe fatto meno male che essere del tutto ignorato.

In un ultimo, disperato tentativo, mi alzai dalla panchina e ritornai sui miei passi.

Fortunatamente, beccai Konoha mentre usciva dal cancello principale assieme ai suoi amici e gli feci segno di fermarsi.

-Andate pure avanti.- Intimò al suo gruppo, attendendo con pazienza che mi avvicinassi.

-Grazie per aver aspettato.- Ripresi fiato e parlai con calma -Sapresti dirmi dove posso trovare Bokuto-san?-

Il giocatore mi fissò come se avessi appena detto la cosa più stupida che potesse venirmi in mente: -Oggi è mercoledì. Va sempre lì, il mercoledì.-

-Dove?-

Lui si guardò attorno, controllando che nessuno fosse in ascolto, e abbassò il tono di voce: -Non te lo ha detto?-

Mi rabbuiai: -Detto cosa?-

Konoha si morse un labbro, come se stesse cercando di mandare giù un boccone molto amaro: -Non... non credo di essere la persona più adatta a parlartene, Akaashi.-

-Detto cosa?- Ripetei con più insistenza.

Konoha cercò in tutti i modi una scappatoia: -Perfavore, non mi obbligare.-

-Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi?- Sentii tutta la mia sicurezza vacillare.

Il biondino indietreggiò verso il cancello: -Parlane con lui.-

-Non risponde ai miei messaggi e tiene sempre la segreteria.- Non mi accorsi di quanto la mia voce suonasse disperata -A scuola non si fa mai vedere e non so dove abiti. Ho bisogno di contattarlo.-

Konoha scosse la testa, agitato quanto me: -Non posso...-

-Ti prego.- Supplicai.

Lui indugiò, fissandomi negli occhi.

Dopodichè mi diede le spalle e prese a camminare.

Non mi diedi per vinto: -Perchè non fate altro che ignorar-

-Reparto C.-

Sbiancai sul posto.

-Reparto C?-

-Dell'ospedale.-Completò lui, in un sussurro. -Quello di Nishi, a dieci minuti da qui.-

Fu un colpo duro da incassare.

L'unica frase che riuscii a formulare fu: -Perchè Bokuto-san si trova in ospedale?-

Konoha non rispose, girandosi un'ultima volta per mostrare un'espressione totalmente abbattuta.

E infine si allontanò, lasciandomi da solo nel cortile.

Migliaia di domande per la testa e le ginocchia che tremavano.

×××××

Non avevo mai corso così velocemente in vita mia.

Attraversai le strisce pedonali senza prestare attenzione alle auto e continuai a correre.

Per mia fortuna, ero già stato al Nishi.

Impiegai meno di cinque minuti ad arrivare in ospedale e, una volta raggiunto, non esitai un secondo di più prima di fiondarmi al suo interno.

Si trovava in una zona spoglia, circondata solo da vecchi appartamenti ed edifici in disuso.

Per gli ambulatori bisognava salire una rampa di scale e, piuttosto che aspettare l'ascensore, preferii farmi tutti i gradini a piedi. 

Una volta in cima alla rampa, svoltai a destra e percorsi un lungo corridoio tappezzato di porte bianche.

-Reparto C...Reparto C...- Controllai ogni insegna, passando di stanza in stanza.

Appena ne ebbi l'opportunità chiesi informazioni ad un'infermiera che, gentilmente, mi indicò la direzione giusta.

Arretrai fino al corridoio precedente e mi tuffai nella sala d'aspetto indicata.

Si trattava di una semplice stanza rettangolare, con una decina di sedie per i pazienti e una sola porta incastrata nella parete.

I posti erano quasi tutti liberi, ad eccezione di un paio occupati da una vecchietta in compagnia del marito.

Sperai solo di essere arrivato in tempo.

Ma, prima che mi lasciassi cadere su una delle sedie, la porta si spalancò rivelando un esemplare di Bokuto che riconobbi a stento.

Tanto per cominciare, i capelli non erano sparati in alto con il gel, ma lisci sulla fronte.

E Bokuto non era il tipo da dimenticare di sistemarsi la pettinatura.

Aveva addosso una felpa scolorita e dei vecchi pantaloni da ginnastica, probabilmente le prime cose che aveva trovato in armadio.

Dedussi che non si fosse presentato a scuola, quel giorno, visto che non sarebbe riuscito a cambiarsi in così poco tempo la divisa scolastica.

E infine, come ciliegina sulla torta, aveva l'espressione più abbattuta che mi fosse mai capitato di vedere.

Alzò la testa, incontrando il mio sguardo. 

Gli occhi color miele erano privi di qualsiasi emozione.

Fu questione di un breve istante: sul suo viso passarono una dopo l'altra diverse reazioni, ma prevalse l'incredulità.

-Akaashi?! Che ci fai qui?!-

Squadrai il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi, per poi soffermarmi sul foglio che teneva in mano.

L'unica cosa che provai fu un tuffo al cuore.

Koutaro se ne accorse troppo tardi e cercò inutilmente di nascondere la scritta avvicinandosi il foglio al petto.

-Tu...tu non dovresti essere qui...- Il suo assomigliava in tutto e per tutto ad un ammonimento.

-Bokuto-san- La mia voce era così roca che mi sembrò sconosciuta -Ti prego. Dimmi che non è vero.-

Bokuto sgranò gli occhi e la mano che reggeva il foglio iniziò a tremare. -Akaashi...-

-Ho letto il nome del reparto, venendo qui.- Mi reggevo a malapena in piedi, ma continuai a sostenere il suo sguardo.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si fecero ancora più spenti: -Mi dispiace...-

-Oncologia.- Le mie gambe si fecero molli e credetti di essere sul punto di precipitare da un momento all'altro -Ti prego. Dimmi che mi sbaglio.-

Bokuto non mi contraddì e quello non fece altro che peggiorare la mia nausea.

Provai a fare altre domande, ma le parole mi morirono in gola.

-Leucemia.- Koutaro girò la testa per non guardarmi in faccia -Genetica.-

La mia vista si fece sempre più offuscata, come se fossi in preda ad un potente giramento di testa: -D-da quanto...da quanto va avanti?-

-Due anni.- Bokuto si morse un labbro, reprimendo la tristezza.

Feci un passo indietro e mi aggrappai al muro per non cadere: -Ti prego. Ti prego, Bokuto-san. Dimmi che stai bene.-

Il diciottenne puntò nuovamente le iridi dorate su di me, stanco. 

Qualche ciuffo gli ricadde sulla fronte.

Ma lui non disse nulla.

-No...- Soffiai debolmente, indietreggiando fino alla porta del reparto.

Gli occhi mi stavano pizzicando.

-Mi dispiace.- Disse lui, restando immobile in mezzo alla sala.

Scossi la testa, sentendo le lacrime che mi rigavano le guance: -Non può essere...-

Koutaro fece un passo in avanti, ma io gli avevo già dato le spalle.

Iniziai a correre come un matto, superando tutto il corridoio in pochi secondi.

Mi asciugai le guance con la manica del cappotto, finendo per piangere più forte di prima.

Scesi i gradini senza guardare dove stavo mettendo i piedi e girai a vuoto per i reparti.

Urtai involontariamente una donna e, senza scusarmi, proseguii fino alla porta a vetri che conduceva fuori dall'ospedale.

La luce del sole mi costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Faceva male.

Vagai disperato per tutto il giardino.

Faceva tanto male.

-Attento!- Mi rimproverò un uomo quando rischiai di finirgli contro.

Così tanto male.

Mi trascinai sul marciapiede e lo seguii senza sapere dove mi avrebbe portato.

Svoltai nel primo vicolo in cui mi imbattei e continuai a camminare.

Camminai, camminai, camminai.

I miei piedi si muovevano automaticamente.

Volevo solo fuggire.

Dalla realtà, dall'ospedale, da Bokuto.

Non aveva importanza dove mi avrebbero portato.

Mi bastava solo fuggire. 

Perché il mondo doveva essere così crudele? 

Rividi l'aria avvilita di Bokuto e ripensai al nostro primo incontro. 

No, il mondo non era semplicemente crudele. 

La cattiveria sapeva contro chi puntare il dito.

Il mondo era indifferente.

Impassibile davanti alla gioia e noncurante della malvagità.

Ecco perché se l'era presa con Koutaro.

Il cellulare mi squillò un paio di volte.

Non mi sforzai neanche di tirarlo fuori dalla tasca.

Continuai a camminare per minuti, forse ore.

Non ne avevo idea.

Il paesaggio mi scorreva davanti come se fossi un semplice spettatore.

Le automobili, i tralicci dell'elettricità, i passanti.

I rumori della città si erano fatti ovattati.

Nulla aveva più importanza.

×××××

Quando mi fermai, il cielo aveva cambiato colore, passando a sfumature più tenui.

Mi guardai attorno, riconoscendo vagamente il quartiere in cui mi trovavo.

Non ero troppo distante da casa di mio padre.

Avevo le guance segnate dalle lacrime e gli occhi rossi per il pianto.

Mi strofinai il naso sulla manica e procedetti nella direzione opposta.

Forse era già ora di cena.

Avevo paura a controllare il telefono.

Ma, arrivato al solito bivio, svoltai a sinistra, verso l'area di Shidome.

Ero troppo stanco per farci caso.

Ancora una volta, mi lasciai trasportare dai miei piedi, sovrappensiero.

I ristoranti erano tutti aperti e i cartelloni pubblicitari brillavano sulle facciate dei palazzi.

Mi bloccai in mezzo alla piazza.

Conoscevo bene quel posto.

Quasi involontariamente, il mio corpo si mosse in avanti verso il negozio di alimentari.

Spalancai la porta e puntai dritto al retro del negozio, sotto gli occhi incuriositi della commessa.

Chiamai l'ascensore e, selezionato il ventiduesimo piano, mi appoggiai con la schiena sulla parete.

Non c'era un valido motivo per il quale mi trovassi lì.

Nessun sesto senso o cose del genere.

Perchè, quando le porte si aprirono, sapevo già che Bokuto si trovava sulla terrazza ad aspettarmi.

-Akaashi! Grazie al cielo!- Koutaro mi corse incontro come se volesse abbracciarmi, ma si trattenne.

Non dissi nulla e lo aggirai, appoggiandomi con i gomiti sulla ringhiera che fungeva da parapetto.

Bokuto fece lo stesso, posizionandosi al mio fianco.

Per un po', nessuno dei due osò fiatare.

Godemmo in silenzio della compagnia reciproca senza menzionare l'ospedale.

Ma alla fine, come se si fosse trattenuto fino ad allora, Bokuto aprì la bocca: -Scusa. Avrei dovuto dirtelo.-

Strinsi la presa sul ferro.

-Leucemia acuta.- Continuò Bokuto, guardando il panorama con un che di nostalgico -Malattia tumorale del sangue. Le cellule malate invadono il midollo osseo e gli altri organi. Nel mio caso, di natura ereditaria.-

-Qualcuno della tua famiglia?- Domandai con tono apatico.

Koutaro annuì debolmente: -Mio nonno.-

Regnò nuovamente il silenzio.

-Me l'hanno diagnosticata a Marzo di due anni fa.- Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina -Ero a conoscenza di questa possibilità, eppure fu comunque uno shock.-

Non sarei riuscito ad ascoltare quella storia ancora a lungo.

-Lo sanno quasi tutti, a scuola. Kuroo mi telefona una volta al giorno per constatare che sia ancora vivo.-

Questo spiegava lo strano comportamento di Konoha. 

Impiegai tutte le forze che mi erano rimaste per formulare un'unica domanda: -Quanto tempo ti resta?-

Bokuto serrò la mascella e abbassò lo sguardo.

Il sangue mi pulsava nella testa.

-La speranza di vita è di cinque anni dalla scoperta della malattia.- Koutaro strinse i pugni così forte che le nocche gli divennero bianche -Ma solo venti pazienti su cento riescono ad arrivarci.-

Non avevo mai visto un sorriso capace di racchiudere così tanta tristezza.

-Purtroppo non sono stato così fortunato.-

Le gambe smisero di reggermi e fui costretto ad inginocchiarmi sul pavimento freddo della terrazza.

Non pensavo di poter provare un dolore così forte.

Sarebbe stato meglio essere accoltellato cento volte, piuttosto che sentir pronunciare quella frase.

La voce di Bokuto era rotta dall'emozione: -Quando ci siamo incontrati, su questo tetto...-

"Ti prego." Non riuscii a dare voce ai miei pensieri "Ti supplico, non dirlo."

-...ero di ritorno da un controllo. La chemioterapia ha funzionato... fino a qualche settimana fa.-

"Non andare oltre."

-In questi ultimi giorni i dottori hanno provato a trapiantarmi cellule staminali con la radioterapia.-

-Bokuto-san...- Sussurrai con un filo di voce -Non devi...-

Il ragazzo si chinò a sua volta, prendendomi delicatamente il volto tra le mani.

Lo lasciai premere la fronte contro la mia, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo.

Per un breve istante, i nostri respiri si sincronizzarono.

-Mi dispiace così tanto, Akaashi.-

-Perchè...- Singhiozzai, le lacrime che ripresero a scendere copiose -Perchè non me lo hai detto?-

Koutaro aspettò che mi calmassi e mi asciugò una guancia con il polpastrello.

-Ho pensato che fosse meglio così.-

-Come...c-come hai potuto anche solo-

-All'inizio non credevo che avremmo legato. Insomma- Si sforzò di ridere, nonostante gli occhi lucidi -Eri solo il ragazzo che avevo salvato da una brutta fine. Aspetta, con "solo" non intendo dire che-

-Ho capito, Bokuto-san.-

-E non avrei mai immaginato che ci saremmo avvicinati fino a questo punto. Mi sono divertito così tanto che, beh...- Si grattò la testa, a disagio -Quando stavo assieme a te, mi dimenticavo della malattia.-

Mi morsi l'interno della guancia per soffocare un altro pianto.

-Sembravi, ecco...- Diventò paonazzo e si nascose dietro il colletto della felpa -Sembravi tu la cura.-

Mi staccai dalla sua fronte per sostenere finalmente il suo sguardo.

-Dopo sabato sera- Proseguì Bokuto -Ho realizzato quanto fossi diventato importante nella mia vita. E così ho provato a tagliarti fuori.-

Mi asciugai la faccia con un lembo della sciarpa e sorrisi a mia volta: -E credevi di riuscirci ignorando i miei messaggi?-

-Non volevo farti soffrire- Spiegò -E ho sperato che così facendo ti saresti presto dimenticato di me.-

Contemplai il suo volto, allibito.

Non stava parlando sul serio.

-Lo hai fatto per non farmi stare male?-

-Avevi già abbastanza problemi per la testa. Non volevo diventarne un altro.-

-Bokuto-san.- Inclinai la testa lateralmente -Sei proprio un idiota.-

Koutaro sgranò gli occhi, stupito: -Perchè?-

-Fai parte della mia vita, ormai.- Scossi la testa, incredulo -Della mia vita grigia e vuota. Non c'è niente che tu possa fare perchè mi dimentichi di te.-

Bokuto rimase in silenzio per un po'.

-Proprio niente?-

-Niente.-

-Nemmeno se mi trasferissi in un'altra città?-

-Nemmeno.-

-Potrei bloccare il tuo contatto.-

-Bokuto-san.- Gli presi il volto tra le mani, incastrando i miei occhi nelle sue iridi color granturco: -Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare.-

Lui squadrò con attenzione ogni mio movimento, ma alla fine si arrese: -E va bene, hai vinto.-

Lasciai la presa e mi tirai in piedi.

Bokuto fece altrettanto, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al tramonto: -E' sempre lo stesso panorama, eh?-

-Hey, cosa avevamo detto al proposito della negatività?- Gli risposi per le rime.

-E' un dato di fatto.- Mi punzecchiò lui -Però, questa volta, il cielo è più bello.-

Respirai a fondo, godendomi il momento: -Sono d'accordo.-

Sentii gli occhi di Koutaro addosso. 

-Cosa c'è?-

Lui si avviò verso la porta, facendomi segno di seguirlo: -Sei da tua madre?-

-Da mio padre.- Risposi, avvicinandomi all'ascensore -Perchè?-

-Puoi cenare fuori?-

-Quale sarebbe l'occasione?-

Bokuto mi rivolse un sorriso sincero.

Anche se per poco, era tornato lo stesso di un tempo.

-Credo sia arrivato il momento di farti conoscere la mia famiglia.-


	8. Fearless

[𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

𝕃𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕪   
𝕠𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦

𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘

𝕀𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕤𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 ] 

-Sarebbe questa casa tua?-

La presunta abitazione di Bokuto consisteva in un piccolo appartamento all'intero di un vecchio Danchi, quel gruppo di condomini semplici e neutrali tipici delle aree di periferia.

File su file di edifici identici si estendevano lungo il viale, il numero civico che svettava sulla porta.

Avevamo camminato per una ventina di minuti distanziandoci dal centro per raggiungere quegli imponenti colossi di cemento, con lo spazio sufficiente solo per qualche finestra sui muri.

A prima vista, non si poteva certo pensare che gli abitanti di quella zona vivessero nel lusso.

Il quartiere era persino privo di una fermata dell'autobus e l'unico modo per arrivare a Shidome era farsi la strada a piedi.

Alla proprietà si accedeva da una via sterrata costeggiata in entrambi i lati da Rododendri che, in estate, sarebbero stati pieni di fiori ma che in quel periodo, invece, presentavano solo rami tristi e spogli.

-Accogliente, non ti pare?- Scherzò Bokuto, suonando il campanello.

Attendemmo in silenzio qualche secondo, prima che una voce femminile facesse capolino dall'altra parte del citofono: -Chi è?-

-Sono io, mamma.- Rispose il ragazzo, mettendosi in punta di piedi per avvicinare il mento al microfono.

La porta si spalancò e sulla soglia comparve la madre di Bokuto.

In seguito scoprii che aveva una cinquantina d'anni, ma a prima vista mi sembrarono di più: era una donna di altezza comune, con vispi occhi grigi e i capelli di media lunghezza dello stesso colore; una frangia disordinata le copriva la fronte e un paio di occhiali spessi le ricadevano sul naso.

Indossava una camicia color pesca, le maniche ripiegate fino al gomito, sopra dei normalissimi jeans. 

Fu quando mi sorrise cordialmente che realizzai da chi Bokuto avesse ereditato quei tratti allegri così distintivi.

-Oh, ciao!- Mi salutò, per poi rivolgersi al figlio: -E questo bel ragazzo chi è?-

-Agaashee-

-Akaashi Keiji.- Lo interruppi, porgendo una mano alla donna -Lieto di conoscerla.-

La madre di Koutaro rispose alla stretta, inclinando la testa proprio come era solito fare il figlio: -Puoi chiamarmi Toshiko, caro. Sei educato. Mi stai già simpatico.-

La ringraziai con un cenno e mi dondolai sul posto, a disagio. 

La conversazione si era interrotta e io non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa dire.

E, a complicare la situazione, c'era lo sguardo inquietantemente felice che la madre di Bokuto mi stava lanciando.

-Bene.- il ragazzo si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse -possiamo entrare?-

-Prego.- La donna si fece da parte, permettendomi di superare la soglia.

Se da fuori l'edificio appariva a malapena mediocre, l'interno dell'abitazione si poteva tranquillamente definire come decadente.

Sul lato destro, un salottino microscopico conduceva ad un piccolo bagno mentre, nella direzione opposta, si accedeva alla cucina, affacciata tramite un finestrone in plexiglas sulla strada.

Dalla mia posizione riuscivo a scorgere un frigorifero, un piano cottura e un tavolo, ma nessuna traccia del soggiorno.

La madre di Bokuto ci fece strada nel corridoio; giunta alla fine si fermò e tirò una tenda rivelando, sotto un archetto in pietra, una scalinata in legno che conduceva al piano superiore.

-Serve a mantenere il caldo nelle stanze.- Spiegò la donna, riferendosi alla tenda -Volete che vi porti qualcosa per fare merenda?-

-Io sto benissimo così, la ringrazio.-

Bokuto si arrampicò per primo sulla scala, facendomi cenno di seguirlo: -Beh, invece io avrei anche fame.-

-Smettila Koutaro, è quasi ora di cena. Ti rovineresti l'appetito.- Lo sgridò sua madre, dandogli le spalle e allontanandosi.

Bokuto fissò il corridoio in silenzio, cercando di processare la scena a cui aveva appena assistito.

-Ma-

-Vai avanti.- Gli intimai, trattenendo una risatina.

Lui borbottò parole poco carine sul conto di sua madre e riprese a salire le scale.

Il secondo piano consisteva in un piccolo spazio sufficiente per tre porte addossate alle pareti; Bokuto scelse di infilarsi nella prima, richiudendola subito dopo il mio passaggio.

La sua camera da letto era forse l'ambiente più grande della casa. 

Era arredata con due comodini e due letti singoli in ferro battuto, posizionati ai lati opposti della stanza.

Nella parete adiacente ai piedi di un letto, era stato ricavato un armadio a muro con due cassettiere. Al suo fianco, si trovava una scarpiera che vedeva alternati stivali, ballerine, ciabatte e scarpe da ginnastica.

Nessuna libreria; vicino alla finestra era stata inchiodata trasversalmente un'asse di legno che fungeva da scrivania e che era stata sommersa dai quaderni di scuola.

La stanza era illuminata debolmente da un vecchio lampadario e che serviva a conferire al tutto un'aria abbastanza cupa.

Mi sentii improvvisamente in colpa per aver pensato che la mia camera fosse piccola.

-Scusa, emh...per il disordine.- Bokuto si chinò a terra per nascondere sotto al letto i libri sparsi sul pavimento.

-Non ti preoccupare.- Lo rassicurai, togliendomi il cappotto e appendendolo all'attaccapanni.

In realtà non faceva neanche così caldo, ma mi sembrava scortese tenerlo addosso.

Mi strinsi nel maglione di lana e mi accomodai sul letto che, a giudicare dai poster sulla pallavolo e dai trofei sul comodino, doveva appartenere a Bokuto.

-Hai freddo?- Domandò il ragazzo, appoggiando il suo giubbotto ssulla scrivania -Possiamo accendere il riscaldamento se preferisci.-

-Non serve.- Mentii, sperando di suonare credibile.

Da quel poco che avevo visto, la famiglia di Koutaro non viveva propriamente nella migliore delle condizioni economiche.

-Guarda che non è un problema.- Bokuto parve sicuro di sè, ma un sesto senso mi disse che la sua era una bugia.

-Condividi la camera con tua sorella?- Tentai di sviare il discorso e, fortunatamente, Bokuto abboccò:

-Da cosa lo hai intuito?-

-Non mi sembri il tipo da indossare ballerine e scarpe col tacco.- Risposi, indicando la scarpiera -E poi, ci sono due letti.-

-Non ti sfugge nulla.- Commentò ironicamente l'altro -In totale siamo tre fratelli. O meglio, ho altre due sorelle maggiori.-

-E vivono entrambe qui?- Chiesi, stupito che potessero convivere in uno spazio così ristretto.

Koutaro annuì, sporgendosi dal materasso per agguantare una cornice sul comodino: -La più grande ha trovato un lavoro a Yokohama, quindi si trasferirà a breve. Tornerà a farci visita nei weekend, suppongo.-

Presi in mano la fotografia e osservai l'immagine ritraente i tre fratelli Bokuto. L'allegria era un tratto di famiglia, evidentemente.

-Bokuto-san? Posso farti una domanda un po' indelicata?-

-Spara.-

-Non ti dà fastidio non poter dormire da solo?-

Koutaro scrollò le spalle: -Non più di tanto.-

-Intendo... tua sorella non potrebbe trasferirsi in camera con l'altra ragazza?-

Bokuto si morse il labbro inferiore ed esitò.

-Vedi, Akaashi, il fatto è che mia sorella...-

-KOU!- La madre di Bokuto fece capolino sulla soglia, agitando una mano per attirare la nostra attenzione -E' appena arrivata Naoki. Vuoi che mandi la piccola di sopra?-

-Certo.- Bokuto le rispose con un sorriso -Ma potresti smetterla di squadrare Akaashi in modo così inquietante?-

La donna ridacchiò e scomparve dietro la porta.

-Cosa mi stavi dicendo al proposito di tua sorella?-

-Giusto- Bokuto parve risvegliarsi -Naoki ha ventidue anni e fino a pochi mesi abitava a casa del suo ragazzo, ma poi hanno rotto e lei non aveva più un posto dove vivere.-

-Così si è ripresa la sua vecchia stanza.- Conclusi.

-Fino a quando non avrà preso in affitto un nuovo appartamento, ci toccherà stare tutti e sei sotto lo stesso tetto.-

Rimasi in silenzio, sentendo i passi della ragazza per le scale.

Un momento.

Aveva detto tutti e sei?

-ZIO BO!-Una bambina entrò nella stanza illuminandola con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Era piccola, non dimostrava più di cinque anni e aveva una pelle molto chiara. I capelli neri erano corti fino alla nuca, con qualche ciuffo ribelle più lungo sul davanti, mentre le guance rosee e accaldate.

Quando incrociai gli occhi caldi e rotondi, percepii la stessa gioia che emanava la sola presenza di Bokuto.

-Hey hey heyy!- Esclamò il ragazzo, correndole incontro e facendola volteggiare tra le braccia.

Io rimasi inchiodato sul letto, non sapendo come reagire.

Quando Bokuto la rimise a terra, la bambina stava ancora ridendo a crepapelle.

Si interruppe non appena ebbe voltato la testa: -Lui chi è?-

-Si chiama Akaashi.- Mi presentò il ragazzo e, per la prima volta, non fui costretto a correggerlo.

-Piacere.- Feci mezzo inchino, indugiando un po'.

La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio, per poi imitare il mio gesto, divertita: -Ha un bel nome!-

-Puoi parlare direttamente con lui, sai?- La punzecchiò Bokuto, dandole una leggera spinta con il gomito.

Lei mi porse immediatamente la mano: -Mi chiamo Mayu.-

Ricambiai la stretta e le sorrisi: -Io sono Akaashi.-

-Tesoro? Che ne dici di dare una mano alla nonna ad apparecchiare?- La madre di Bokuto chiamò sua nipote dal piano terra.

Mayu dapprima sbuffò infastidita, ma poi ci salutò con la mano e si diresse fuori dalla camera nel suo svolazzante abito a fiori.

-E' la figlia di Naoki.- Mi lesse nel pensiero Bokuto, interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato. -Dorme in camera con mia sorella. Suo padre non si degna neanche di venire a trovarla.-

-Sembra una tipetta vivace.- Dissi.

Koutaro annuì convinto: -Lo è. Ma con me è sempre gentile.-

-Difficile non esserlo, se si ha a che fare con te.- Ribattei, dando voce troppo in fretta ai miei pensieri.

Bokuto gonfiò il petto, altezzoso: -Sì, hai proprio ragione.-

Alzai gli occhi al soffitto e ignorai lo sguardo vittoriso del ragazzo.

-Così siete in sei.-

-In una casa di settanta metri quadri.- Koutaro si buttò di peso sul letto, affondando il naso nelle coperte -Contando la terrazza, ovviamente.-

-Ovviamente.- Sospirai e mi appoggiai con la schiena al muro.

-Ma Mayu non è affatto un problema, anzi. Ogni tanto passo a prenderla a scuola o la porto a casa di qualche suo amichetto. Mi mancherà un po' la sua costante presenza in casa, una volta che Naoki si sarà trasferita.-

Trascorse qualche minuto di assoluta pace.

Quando ormai mi ero convinto che Bokuto avesse preso sonno, il ragazzo decise di rompere il silenzio: -A cosa stai pensando?-

-I tuoi sanno che...- Non riuscii a proseguire per il groppo alla gola.

-Che sono peggiorato?- Indovinò Koutaro, mettendosi seduto sul matrasso -Glielo dirò dopo che te ne sarai andato.- 

Sentii gli occhi farsi nuovamente lucidi e mi costrinsi a distogliere lo sguardo per non scoppiare in un pianto disperato.

-Come fai a tenere la testa alta?-

Bokuto corrugò la fronte: -Ah?-

-Hai una famiglia numerosa, non vivi propriamente in una villa e sei pieno di impegni. In più ti porti...- Per quanto mi sforzassi, le parole sembravano troppo amare per essere pronunciate -Ti porti dietro la Leucemia da due anni e non sai quanto tempo ti rimane. Perchè continui a sorridere?-

Koutaro non rispose.

Forse non aveva voglia di parlarne. 

Chinai il capo. 

-Cos'altro dovrei fare?- Se ne uscì il ragazzo, regalandomi un sorriso rammaricato. 

Non sapevo cosa dire. 

-Coraggio.- Mise fine alla discussione, alzandosi dal letto e avviandosi verso la porta -Andiamo ad apparecchiare.-

Seguii il ragazzo giù dalla rampa di scale senza aprire bocca.

Quando arrivammo in cucina, però, trovammo la tavola già preparata per sette persone.

La piccola Mayu stava aiutando sua nonna a posizionare i tovaglioli sotto le posate, e nel mentre canticchiava allegramente una canzoncina natalizia.

Evidentemente, anche la mancata cognizione del tempo doveva essere un difetto di famiglia.

-Mayu! Vieni qui!- Chiamò una donna seduta a capotavola.

La bambina si avvicinò a quella che doveva essere la madre e si posizionó di spalle, permettendo alla donna di legarle i capelli in due piccole treccine.

La sorella più grande di Bokuto aveva gli stessi occhi dorati del fratello, ma i tratti del viso erano molto più delicati e femminili. 

I capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle, scuri e leggermente ondulati. 

Indossava dei jeans a vita alta e un maglione bianco che le ricadeva morbido sulle spalle.

Era oggettivamente bella, anche se lo sguardo trasmetteva quasi una certa inquietudine. 

La seconda ragazza, invece, si era seduta in disparte, accanto alla finestra. 

Assomigliava in tutto e per tutto all'altra sorella, con la differenza che i suoi capelli erano leggermente più chiari e raccolti in una coda di cavallo. 

La divisa scolastica calzava a pennello sul suo corpo minuto e consisteva in una gonna scura abbinata ad un cardigan color panna.

Non era particolarmente interessata alla conversazione, a giudicare dall'aria scocciata e dalle dita che scorrevano annoiate sul display del cellulare. 

-Takara, metti via quel dannato telefono.- Le ordinò il padre, appoggiando sul tavolo una caraffa d'acqua. 

La ragazza borbottó qualcosa sottovoce ma decise di nascondere il dispositivo sotto il cuscino. 

Bokuto finse un colpo di tosse e catturó l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.

O meglio.

La attirò su di me.

-Salve.- Salutai imbarazzato, sperando che fosse Bokuto a presentarmi.

Ma non fu necessario: la sorella più grande, dopo essersi sistemata gli occhiali caduti sulla punta del naso, si alzó dal cuscino e mi porse educatamente la mano.

-Hey, tu devi essere Akaashi, il ragazzo di cui parlava mamma.-

Ricambiai la stretta e abbozzai un sorriso.

-E' un piacere conoscerti.- Il padre di Bokuto, un colosso alto due metri con dei folti capelli grigi, mi salutò con un gesto mentre con l'altra mano versava la zuppa di Miso in un piatto.

La piccola Mayu spuntò fuori da dietro la madre e mi afferrò per un lembo del maglione: -Ti siedi vicino a me?-

-A-ah io, veramente...- Seguii la bambina verso il tavolo, lanciando un'occhiata terrorizzata a Bokuto che, invece, se la stava ridendo di gusto.

Fui costretto a sistemarmi tra Mayu e l'altra sorella di Bokuto, Takara, completamente assorta nei suoi pensieri per prestarmi una benchè minima attenzione.

-Soffri di qualche allergia, caro?- Mi domandò la madre di Bokuto, affiancandomi con una pentola fumante.

Scossi la testa e osservai la donna mentre riempiva la mia ciotola di zuppa.

Bokuto si sedette nel posto di fronte al mio, facendomi il segno dell'okay con il pollice.

No, non andava bene.

Ero una persona timida e introversa circondata da cinque sconosciuti.

Non andava per niente bene.

-Anche tu alla Fukurodani?- Domandò il padre di Koutaro, mescolando la sua zuppa con il cucchiaio.

Impiegai qualche secondo per capire che si stesse rivolgendo al sottoscritto.

-Oh io-sì, sono al secondo anno.-

-Cosa? Hai un anno in meno di Koutaro?- La sorella maggiore sembrava davvero stupita -Ma dai, e io che credevo fossi più grande.-

-Contando che Kou ne ha diciotto ma ne dimostra la metà...- Intervenne Takara, guardando con disprezzo il suo piatto -Devo proprio?-

-Smettila di fare tante storie, non ho nemmeno aggiunto la cipolla.- La rimproverò la madre.

-Ma odio la zuppa.-

-Hai quasi vent'anni. E Mayu fa meno storie di te.- Intervenne il padre.

Takara si voltò verso la bambina che, per tutta risposta, le fece la linguaccia.

Dov'è che avevo già assistito ad un comportamento simile?

-E come vi siete conosciuti?- Mi chiese la ragazza più grande.

Per poco la zuppa non mi andò di traverso.

-Gruppi di studio.- Spiegò Koutaro, con una sicurezza che per poco non convinse anche me.

-Questo significa che Akaashi è più intelligente rispetto ai suoi compagni.- Gli fece notare Takara -Oppure che tu sei indietro di un anno rispetto agli argomenti della tua classe.-

-Puoi evitare di essere sempre così acida?- 

-Solo se mi restituisci il caricabatterie.-

-Ti ho già detto che non l'ho preso io!-

-Era sopra al mio letto fino a questa mattina, non può essere magicamente sparito!-

-Invece ti dico che-

-Dateci un taglio.- Li interruppe la madre, fulminando i figli con lo sguardo.

Entrambi ammutolirono istantaneamente.

-Scusaci, Akaashi.- Intervenne la sorella maggiore -Non siamo sempre così rumorosi.-

Ah no?

-Nessun problema.- Risposi, sorseggiando la zuppa in silenzio. -La cena è davvero squisita.-

Gli occhi della madre brillarono di gioia: -Sei troppo gentile, caro.-

-L'hai conquistata.- Commentò Takara, punzecchiandomi il braccio con il gomito.

-Sono sincero.- 

-Lo abbiamo capito.- Ridacchiò il padre -Ma credo che tu abbia ugualmente rubato il cuore di mia moglie.-

-Già- Concordò Takara, per poi voltarsi verso il fratello -E sapete chi altro ha rubato qualcosa?-

-Ancora? Non ho preso io il tuo caricabatterie!-

-Oh, forse ce l'ho io.- L'altra sorella si grattò la testa, confusa.

I due fratelli scattarono verso di lei con uno sguardo assassinio.

-Hai intenzione di ridarmelo, spero.-

-Ho perso il mio.-

-E allora?-

-E allora no.-

-Naoki, razza di-

-Se non la finite vi metto a dormire in terrazzo.- Minacciò la madre, gli occhi che emanavano scintille.

Bokuto e Naoki indicarono la sorella di mezzo: -Ha cominciato lei.-

-AH, grazie, bei fratelli che siete. Tutti per uno e uno per tutti, basta che quell'uno non sia Takara, giusto?- 

La madre era pronta a saltare addosso ai figli mentre il padre avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi.

I tre ripresero a battibeccare e io abbassai la testa, sforzandomi di non scoppiare a ridere.

In fin dei conti, la famiglia Bokuto non era affatto male.

Avrei quasi potuto farci l'abitudine.

Se non fosse stato per Koutaro. 

La scena di qualche ora prima riafforó alla mente in un lampo. 

Bokuto era così felice in quella casa. 

Era circondato da persone amorevoli e spendierate che lo aiutavano a dimenticare la malattia. 

"Perché continui a sorridere?"   
"Cos'altro dovrei fare?" 

-Devo...- Mi schiarii la voce e mi alzai dal cuscino -Posso sapere dov'è il bagno?-

I tre fratelli smisero di litigare e mi puntarono gli occhi addosso, Bokuto in particolare.

Dovevo avere proprio una pessima cera.

-In fondo al corridoio.- Rispose la madre, indicandomi l'uscita. 

La ringraziai chinando il capo e aumentai il passo per lasciare in fretta quella cucina.

Troppo.

Era troppo.

-Akaashi?- La voce di Koutaro mi bloccò mentre mi trovavo a metà corridoio -Stai bene?-

-Sì-io...mi dispiace per-ho...ho solo bisogno di una boccata d'aria.- Tentai di strammatizzare.

Bokuto non se lo fece ripetere due volte. -Seguimi.-

Feci come richiesto, salendo i gradini e raggiungendpo il piano superiore.

Invece di entrare nella prima stanza, puntammo alla porta successiva che conduceva alla camera da letto dei Naoki.

Oltre il letto matrimoniale, una porta a vetri dava sul terrazzo che Bokuto aveva già menzionato più volte. 

Si trattava di uno spazio piuttosto ristretto, sufficiente appena per due persone. 

Mi appoggiai alla barra di ferro e osservai il paesaggio: la piattaforma dava direttamente sul viale alberato, ma sporgendosi un po' era possibile scorgere qualche stella nel cielo scuro. 

-Scusa, sono stato maleducato. Adesso i tuoi penseranno che non abbia gradito la cena o-

-Akaashi.- La voce di Bokuto era seria -Non c'è bisogno di farsi tutte queste paranoie. Aspetteranno tutti qualche minuto in più.-

Sospirai e mi appoggiai con i gomiti sulla barra di ferro, scoraggiato.

-Non ce la faccio, Bokuto-san.-

Il volto del ragazzo si rabbuió: -A fare cosa?-

-A vederti così.- mi morsi la lingua, frenando inutilmente i pensieri a cui volevo dare voce -In mezzo ad una famiglia che ti ama. Ti comporti come se non ti fosse capitato nulla. Non... non è giusto.-

Koutaro respiró a fondo e si avvicinò alla ringhiera, con aria avvilita: -Credi che a me faccia piacere? Credi che a me piaccia tutto questo?-

Scossi la testa: -Certo che no...-

-No.- Confermò lui -Lo odio. Odio questa situazione. Odio l'ospedale, odio la mia malattia. Ci sono momenti in cui arrivo ad odiare anche me stesso.-

-Bokuto-san...-

-Solo perché sorrido, credi che non stia soffrendo?- Scattò verso di me, gli occhi che luccicavano nell'oscurità -Hai una vaga idea di quanto stia male?-

Per un istante, avrei giurato che il mio cuore avesse smesso di battere. 

-No.-

-È così...- Il ragazzo alzó la testa per cercare di trattenere le lacrime -È così frustrante dover fingere di essere forte, dimostrare di non essermi piegato alla malattia.-

-Perché lo fai, allora? Perché non puoi semplicemente lasciarti andare?- Mi ritrovai quasi ad urlare, tante erano le cose che mi stavo tenendo dentro. 

-Per loro!- Bokuto indicò la camera dietro di sé, riferendosi ai suoi parenti -Per Kuroo, per Konoha, per la squadra, per i miei amici, per te!-

La voce gli stava tremando, ma Bokuto continuó imperterrito: -Perché io soffro disperatamente, ma forse posso risparmiare agli altri un po' del mio dolore!-

-Non...- Strinsi i denti così forte che rischiai di spaccarli -Non sei ancora...-

-Non sono ancora? Cosa? Non sono ancora morto?- Suggerì Bokuto -Io muoio ogni giorno, Akaashi. Quando mi addormento alla sera non sapendo se mi risveglieró il giorno seguente.-

Distolsi lo sguardo e fissai a lungo la strada sottostante.

Per un po' regnò il silenzio.

-Non è vero che fingi di essere forte.- Dissi, gli occhi fissi sul panorama.

-Come?-

Diedi la schiena alla ringhiera e sostenni lo sguardo profondo del ragazzo.

-Non indossi una maschera o un sorriso falso. Ho imparato a conoscerti, Bokuto-san. Contagi chi ti sta intorno con la tua allegria. Sei fatto così.-

-Non capisco cosa...-

-Tu sei- Gli puntai il dito sul petto, facendolo indietreggiare di un passo -Sei la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai avuto il privilegio di conoscere.-

Koutaro boccheggió in cerca di parole, ma alla fine si arrese. 

-Forse dovremmo rientrare, prima che ci diano per dispersi.- Suggerii, avviandomi verso la porta a vetri -La zuppa di Miso si sarà raffreddata.-

-Akaashi.-

La mia presa esitò sulla maniglia. 

-Grazie.-

Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro.


	9. Kill my mind

_ [𝕂𝕖𝕡𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 _

_ 𝔽𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕒 𝕡𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕒 𝕡𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 _

_ 𝕆𝕟 𝕒 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 _

_ 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 _ _]_

Nelle tre settimane successive, Bokuto non tirò più fuori l'argomento.

Trascorreva ogni mercoledì pomeriggio in ospedale ma, tornato a casa, si degnava a malapena di comunicare i risultati dei controlli ai suoi genitori.

Ogni volta che tentavo a conoscere i dettagli della malattia, Koutaro sviava il discorso affermando di avere tutto sotto controllo.

Anche se risultava difficile credergli, il ragazzo non aveva dato effettivi segni di peggioramento.

La Leucemia mieloide acuta è un tumore delle cellule del sangue i cui sintomi si presentano sotto forma di perdita di appetito, stanchezza, febbre o dolori muscolari; tuttavia, Bokuto schizzava energia da tutti i pori.

Avevo assistito a due delle sue successive partite e, in campo, il ragazzo si era distinto dagli altri giocatori proprio per aver dato il massimo.

-Sto alla grande- Non faceva che ripetere -Forse la malattia mi sta dando un po' di tregua.-

Ero stato rimproverato talmente tante volte per aver visto solo il lato negativo delle situazioni che, almeno momentaneamente, decisi di fidarmi.

Poteva trattarsi di un risvolto positivo.

Magari la radioterapia stava dando i suoi frutti.

Febbraio volò in un lampo e, ben presto, le giornate iniziarono ad allungarsi.

Il freddo invernale venne sostituito dalle temperature meno rigide di Marzo e l'umore delle persone, in parte, si rallegrò.

Mi capitava spesso di uscire al pomeriggio con Bokuto e, qualche volta, di fermarmi a cena dalla sua famiglia.

Avevo imparato a farmi apprezzare dalle due sorelle e, persino, a fare amicizia con la piccola Mayu.

Il mio rapporto con l'asso della Fukurodani era cresciuto di giorno in giorno e, dopo l'episodio dell'ospedale, si era rafforzato più che mai.

Mi capitava spesso di desiderare di averlo accanto, non necessariamente nei momenti di solitudine.

Koutaro era diventato una presenza costante nella mia vita.

E la sera del nostro bizzarro incontro, ormai, un lontano ricordo.

Così come lo era diventata la mia vita _grigia e vuota_ : sembravano passati secoli dalla nostra prima chiacchierata sul terrazzo panoramico e, fortunatamente, non sentivo la mancanza di quel posto.

Non sentivo il bisogno di tornarci per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Le nostre uscite frequenti mi avevano provocato sensazioni del tutto nuove: il battito cardiaco in aumento, l'imbarazzo quando ci trovavamo vicini, l'urgenza di distogliere lo sguardo quando i nostri occhi si incrociavano per qualche secondo di troppo.

Dopo due mesi, avevo finalmente capito che i miei sentimenti nei confronti di Bokuto andavano oltre la semplice amicizia, ma avevo deciso di non approfondirli: mettere da parte le mie emozioni significava risparmiare altro dolore ad entrambi.

Non sentivo neanche la necessità di dare voce a ciò che provavo.

Ero felice così.

E mi sarei potuto abituare a quella sensazione di tranquillità.

_(Heyy Akaashiii)_

La notifica del messaggio interruppe il mio studio.

Era un sabato pomeriggio e io avevo deciso di sfruttarlo per avvantaggiarmi con i compiti.

_(Bokuto-san.)_

_(Stai studiando, vero?)_

_(Sto facendo quello che dovresti fare anche tu, Bokuto-san.)_

_(Akaashii!)_

Ridacchiai e ripresi a trascrivere gli appunti sul quaderno. La nuova notifica non tardò ad arrivare.

_(Hai impegni per questa sera?)_

_(Cosa succede questa sera?)_

_(Tu rispondimi!!)_

Riflettei qualche secondo. Mi sarei dovuto incontrare con una mia compagna per un progetto di sociologia, ma avrei potuto tranquillamente rimandare.

_(Può darsi. Perché?)_

_(Smettila di fare il misterioso! Comunque, i ragazzi del Nekoma danno una festa e Kuroo mi ha chiesto di invitare chi voglio)_

_(Potresti portarci Konoha.)_

_(Certo che a volte sei davvero stupido, amico. Ti sto chiedendo di accompagnarmi)_

Alzai i pollici dalla tastiera e fissai la schermata, incredulo.

Una festa? Io?

Pessima idea.

Mi serviva una scusa per dargli buca, e anche in fretta.

_(E dove si terrebbe?)_

_(Takanawa)_

BOOM. Ed ecco la scusa perfetta.

_(Takanawa? Ma si trova a più di un'ora dal centro, e mia madre non vuole che torni troppo tardi. Dovrei lasciare la festa praticamente subito.)_

Bokuto visualizzò il messaggio senza rispondere.

Attesi online un paio di minuti.

_(Ho chiesto a mia madre se potevo invitarti a dormire qui e lei ha acconsentito. Problema risolto :D )_

Questa non ci voleva.

Naoki, la primogenita, si era trasferita un mese prima a Yokohama e l'altra sorella, Takara, si era sistemata nella sua vecchia camera.

Quindi Bokuto poteva usufruire di una stanza tutta sua con tanto di letto per gli ospiti.

Il solo pensiero di dormire nella stessa stanza di Koutaro bastò a farmi arrossire.

Scacciai dalla testa quello strano pensiero e ripresi a scrivere:

_(Non credo sia una buona idea.)_

_(Perchè?)_

_(Non sono adatto alle feste.)_

La folla, la musica, l'alcool. Non facevano per me.

_(A quante feste sei stato?)_

_(Zero.)_

_(Allora come fai a saperlo?)_

Non c'era una spiegazione: mi conoscevo abbastanza da sapere che mi sarei pentito se avessi accettato quell'invito.

Ma la mia sicurezza stava pian piano vacillando:

_(Bokuto-san, non mi va.)_

_(Avaaantiii...ci divertiremo)_

E poi iniziarono ad arrivarmi uno dietro l'altro messaggi simili che mi fecero salire un terribile istinto omicida.

Esasperato, accettai soltanto perchè, in alternativa, avrei dovuto bloccare il contatto:

_(Ho capito, Bokuto-san. Fammi sapere l'orario.)_

_(Yey!)_

Maledizione.

Abbandonai il telefono e sprofondai con la faccia nel libro di matematica.

In che guaio mi ero cacciato?

×××××

  
"Sarebbe questo il posto?" Squadrai la casa con un certo scetticismo.

Il centro di Takanawa era una zona piuttosto frequentata, specialmente dai giovani; tuttavia, l'abitazione si trovava in una zona periferica, lungo una strada fiancheggiata da altre ville di lusso.

L'esterno della casa era contraddistinto dallo stile essenziale tipico degli ambienti ambienti domestici giapponesi: prato curato, tetto di tegole scure e finestre che illuminavano sufficientemente gli interni.

Il cortile all'entrata rivelava un giardino più ampio nel retro che pullulava già di ragazzi poco sobri.

Tenendo conto di tutto lo sfarzo che avevo visto, probabilmente non mi sarei potuto permettere nemmeno il tappeto del bagno.

Presi un bel respiro e osservai il mio riflesso su una delle vetrate: ero rimasto davanti all'armadio per più di mezz'ora, indeciso su quali abiti fosse il caso di indossare.

Avevo optato per una semplice camicia bianco artico abbinata a dei jeans scuri ma, sulla soglia, ero stato fermato da mia madre.

-Tesoro? Dove stai andando?-

-Alla festa, mamma, te ne avevo parlato.-

-Sicuro?- Lei si era alzata dal divano e mi aveva raggiunto -Perché vestito così sembri diretto ad un ospizio per anziani.-

-Cosa c'è che non va?- Le avevo chiesto, confuso.

Era davvero un outfit tanto orrendo?

Lei mi aveva osservato in silenzio, per poi dirigersi in cucina.

Dopo qualche istante era tornata in salotto con un sorriso preoccupante e un paio di forbici in mano: -Lasciami dare una sistemata.-

E così, dieci minuti dopo, mi ero ritrovato con il mio paio di jeans preferiti strappati e rovinati per sempre.

-Ancora una cosa...- Mi aveva spettinato i capelli con le mani e aveva aperto un paio di bottoni sul colletto della camicia: - Così va meglio. E tirati un po' su le maniche.-

Piuttosto che uno studente modello di diciassette anni, assomigliavo più ad al cantante di una boy-band.

Sospirai rassegnato e mi feci largo nella casa attraverso la porta in mogano, lasciata aperta per tutto quel via vai di gente.

Una piccola figura mi venne addosso e fui costretto ad indetreggiare: -Oh, scusami tanto... Kenma?-

Riconobbi immediatamente l'alzatore del Nekoma. Il ragazzo alzò un braccio per dire che non c'era bisogno di scusarsi: -Akaashi, giusto?-

Confermai con un cenno del capo: -pensavo odiassi le folle.-

-E' così.- Sospirò, sconfortato -Sto cercando di sgattaiolare via senza che Kuroo se ne accorga.-

-Buona fortuna.-

-Ti ringrazio.-

Feci per sorpassarlo, ma Kenma mi tirò indietro per una manica del cappotto: -Aspetta, gli altri sono in giardino. Lev non vuole che troppi sconosciuti entrino in casa sua.-

-Oh, okay.- Sorrisi all'alzatore, riconoscente, dopodichè gli diedi la schiena per dirigermi sul retro dell'abitazione.

In totale ci saranno stati una trentina di invitati di età differenti; si stavano divertendo tutti tra risate e bevute.

In fondo al cortile si trovava una tavolata che doveva fungere da buffet, coperta da una tovaglia bianca ormai macchiata: non erano rimasti che pochi resti di sfoglie ripiene, una manciata di salatini e un panino mezzo morsicato.

Poco distante dal tavolo, tre ragazzi di un'altra squadra si divertivano a cambiare la musica delle casse, alternando pezzi rock a classici Disney.

Mi feci largo tra i presenti, guadagnandomi anche qualche occhiata di traverso.

Cercai con lo sguardo Bokuto e, finalmentee, lo riconobbi.

Stava chiacchierando animatamente con il capitano del Nekoma, interrompendo ill suo racconto solo per dissetarsi da una lattina che doveva contenere birra.

Mi avvicinai ai due ragazzi un po' esitante.

Koutaro si era tirato indietro i capelli con il suo solito gel, ma questa volta avevano quasi un taglio più naturale; indossava una semplice giacca jeans sopra una maglietta nera che, in qualche modo, faceva da contrasto con gli occhi dorati.

Era così banale ma così dannatamente bello.

-...e poi l'arbitro ha annullato il punto, riesci a crederci?!-

-Sì, perfettamente.- Rispose ironicamente Kuroo, accorgendosi poi della mia presenza -Hey amico, guarda chi si è fatto vivo.-

-AGAASHEE-Oh, umh, A-Akaashi- Bokuto mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con un'espressione destabilizzata.

Sicuramente quello non era il mio aspetto abituale.

-Uh-ahem, stai-wow.- Si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse -Figo. Mi piace il tuo nuovo look.-

Sulla faccia di Kuroo si fece largo un ghigno malvagio: -Dai, fratello, non sottovalutarti in questo modo. Anche tu hai un look che spacca.-

-Stai zitto.- Borbottò Koutaro, tirandogli una gomitata.

Inarcai un sopracciglio, ma decisi di non indagare: -Grazie, Bokuto-san.-

- _Bokuto-san?_ \- Mi prese in giro il capitano del Nekoma, ridacchiando in direzione del suo amico -Quindi è una cosa seria.-

-Kuroo, sono a tanto così dal farti ingoiare l'intera lattina.- Lo minacciò l'altro ragazzo, sollevando l'arma in questione.

-D'accoordo, d'accordo, me ne vado.- Il giocatore alzò entrambe le mani in segno di resa e si allontanò verso gli altri invitati -Divertitevi anche senza di me.-

-Poco ma sicuro!- Gli urlò dietro il capitano della Fukurodani. Poi mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi e mi passò in mano la bibita -Alla fine sei venuto.-

-Mi stavi aspettando?- Chiesi, bevendo qualche sorso di birra dalla lattina. Aveva un sapore amaro.

-Può darsi.-

Il nostro dialogo venne interrotto dalla musica sparata al massimo dalle casse.

La maggior parte degli invitati si mise ad esultare amplificando il casino.

-Ti si rinchiuso in camera tre giorni di seguito.- Continuò Bokuto, aumentando il tono di voce per sovrastare la canzone -Comiciavo a darti per disperso.-

-Avevo tanto da studiare.- Mi giustificai, restituendogli nuovamente la birra -E poi, siamo usciti assieme tutta la settimana precedente.-

-Mi stai dicendo che non muori dalla voglia di vedermi ogni giorno?- Mi stuzzicó Bokuto, facendomi impercettibilmente arrossire.

-Non montarti la testa.- Dissi, pacato.

-Non era mia intenzione.-

L'addetto alle casse scelse una canzone ritmata e qualche ragazzo si mise persino a ballare.

Quando tornai con lo sguardo sul ragazzo, lo sorpresi a fissarmi con attenzione: -Bokuto-san?-

-Non pensavo fosse possibile, ma oggi sei persino più bello del solito.-

Avvampai seduta stante e viaggiai altrove con gli occhi: -È l'alcool che ti fa parlare così...-

-Credi che mi possa ubriacare con una birra?- Bokuto scoppiò a ridere e mi consegnò la lattina in mano -Sono perfettamente sobrio, Akaashi.-

Scossi la testa e bevvi un altro sorso, il cuore che scalpitava nel petto.

-Vado in bagno.- Annunció il ragazzo, camminando verso la casa di Lev -Cerca di farti trovare al mio ritorno.-

Rimasi impalato sul prato, alternando lo sguardo dal buffet al gruppo di persone radunate vicino alla musica.

Mi avvicinai al tavolo per appoggiare la lattina vuota e sentii un dito picchiettarmi la spalla.

-Hey, tu sei il ragazzo che era venuto a vedere una partita e si era fermato a cena!-

La voce femminile apparteneva ad una ragazza che mi parve in qualche modo familiare.

Portava i capelli color nocciola legati in una coda di cavallo, mentre gli occhi grigi mi stavano scrutando attentamente. Aveva una corporatura slanciata messa in risalto dall'abito celeste e una spruzzata di lentiggini sulla punta del naso.

Dove l'avevo già incontrata?

-Forse non mi hai riconosciuto.- La ragazza mi porse educatamente la mano -Sono Kaori Suzumeda, la manager della Fukurodani.-

Ricambiai la stretta e mi presentai a mia volta.

-Ho notato che non ti sei perso una partita. Amante della pallavolo?-

-Diciamo di sì.-

-Potresti pensare di iscriverti nella squadra. Un giocatore in più fa sempre comodo.-

Non era un'idea così terribile.

Ma avevo decisamente bisogno di pensarci su.

-Magari il prossimo anno.-

Kaori annuì, sporgendosi in avanti per afferrare un salatino dal tavolo: -Allora... Akaashi, giusto? Cosa mi racconti?-

Mi mossi sul posto a disagio.  
-Non saprei.-

-Oh, avanti, a tutti è capitato qualcosa di interessante.-

Beh.

Forse avrei avuto anche troppo da raccontare.

-Nulla in particolare.- Tagliai corto, sperando che la ragazza si desse per vinta.

Ma Kaori continuó ad insistere, sfiorandomi la camicia con i polpastrelli: -Ma dai, credevo che un tipo carino come te fosse pieno di storie.-

Alzai la testa e cercai disperatamente un modo per scampare a quella situazione imbarazzante.

Rendendosi conto di non aver ricevuto alcuna risposta, Kaori ridacchió dolcemente: -Sei il prototipo di un adorabile ragazzo della porta accanto, vero?-

-Un...cosa?- Domandai, confuso.

Lei mi afferrò una mano e mi trascinò contro la mia volontà verso il lato destro del giardino, dove si era radunata la massa.

La musica sparata a palla non faceva che incrementare il mio stordimento.

Il gruppo di ragazzi si dimenava davanti alle casse: alcuni cantavano, altri ballavano scoordinati, qualcuno si limitava ad ondeggiare in avanti.

-Non ti sei mai scatenato in vita tua?- Gridó Kaori, agitando le braccia verso l'alto e saltellando a ritmo.

Mi guardai attorno e mi sentii sempre più fuori posto.

Non mi piaceva tutto quel rumore.

Sarebbe stato decisamente meglio rimanere a casa.

Al massimo avrei potuto svignarmela come aveva fatto Kenma.

Kaori mi prese nuovamente per mano e fece una mezza piroetta, cercando inutilmente di motivarmi: -Coraggio, non startene immobile!-

-Non credo sia una buona idea...-

-Akaashi?- Una terza voce sopraggiunse alle nostre spalle.

Bokuto alternó lo sguardo da me alla ragazza, tramutando in fretta l'espressione smarrita in una più glaciale: -Che... che stai facendo?-

-Bokuto-san.- Sussultai, allontanandomi leggermente dalla ragazza -Lei stava, umh-

-Kaori.- Koutaro le rivolse uno sguardo altrettanto freddo.

La manager gli sorrise entusiasta, senza cogliere la nota di avvertimento nella voce del ragazzo: -Bokuto! Ci pensi tu a convincere il tuo amico a lasciarsi andare?-

Bokuto non si mosse di un muscolo.  
-Hai bevuto, per caso?-

-Forse un po'.- Ridacchió lei, alzandosi in punta di piedi e gettandomi le braccia al collo -Divertiti con noi, Akaashi!-

Profumava di bagnoschiuma alle rose misto ad alcool.

-Adesso basta, Kaori.- Quella di Bokuto suonò come una minaccia.

Molti dei presenti sembravano interessanti a quella scenetta.

La manager sbuffó infastidita, ma si staccò da me: -Vado a prendere un po' di salatini.-

Osservai la figura snella che si confondeva tra la folla e tirai un sospiro di sollievo.

-Mi dispiace. Si è lasciata da poco con il suo ragazzo e deve ancora superare la rottura.- Spiegó Bokuto, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

-Non ha fatto niente di male.- La difesi, sistemandomi il colletto della camicia.

Bokuto indugió sulle mie mani per poi alzare lo sguardo: -A te andava bene?-

La verità è che mi ero sentito parecchio a disagio.

Ma non potevo certo spiegargli che avrei preferito un'altra persona al suo posto.

-È un problema?-

La frase risultò più acida del previsto.

Koutaro si incupì ancora di più: -Affatto. Divertitevi.-

E, senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò verso il lato sinistro del giardino.

Imprecai sottovoce e gli corsi dietro, maledicendomi in dieci lingue differenti.

-Bokuto-san! Aspetta!-

Koutaro non mi ascoltò e proseguì spedito verso la casa di Lev.

Feci lo slalom in un gruppo di ragazzi e rischiai quasi di scontrarmi con uno di loro.

Quando riuscii a liberarmi dalla folla, Bokuto era già sparito.

-Amico.- Kuroo, vicino alla staccionata, mi fece segno di andare a destra -Si trova nel retro.-

Lo ringraziai con un cenno e seguii le sue indicazioni fino ad giungere nella zona più nascosta dell'abitazione.

Bokuto si era appoggiato con la schiena al muro della casa e stava calciando con fare frustrato un sassolino del marciapiede.

Mi accostai in silenzio al ragazzo e alzai gli occhi verso il cielo stellato.

-Non mi sentivo a mio agio con Kaori. Ti ringrazio per avermi tirato fuori da quella situazione.-

Bokuto tiró un lungo sospiro prima di parlare: -Non sta a me decidere con chi hai il diritto di divertirti o meno. Mi dispiace, Akaashi.-

-Ti ho appena spiegato che ti sono riconoscente.-

-Non mi riferivo a quello.- Bokuto sollevò la testa, abbattuto -Parlavo più in generale. Dovresti spassartela con chi preferisci.-

-Non lo hai fatto per liberarmi da Kaori?-

-Credo che il mio sia stato un comportamento...- Bokuto si bloccò qualche istante, pensieroso -Come si dice quando vuoi fare qualcosa solo per il tuo interesse?-

-Egoista?- Suggerii.

-Quello.-

-Oh.- C'erano parecchie cose che non mi erano ancora chiare.  
-Perché il tuo sarebbe stato un atteggiamento egoista?-

-Perché...- Koutaro strinse i pugni, come se stesse cercando di tenere a freno la lingua -Noi due non...non abbiamo il tipo di rapporto che hanno gli altri, lo capisci?-

Il respiro iniziò ad aumentare, ma mi costrinsi a mantenere la calma: -Spiegati meglio.-

-Sei intelligente, dannazione! Ci sei arrivato da un pezzo- Bokuto mi fissó intensamente e pensai si potermi perdere per sempre in quel colore.

-Per quanto ci provi, a fare finta di niente, io non...- Si interruppe e continuó con una voce tremolante -Non riesco a vederti alla stessa maniera di Kuroo o di Konoha..-

Il mio povero cuore era sul punto di scoppiare: -Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Ti prego, Akaashi.- Bokuto non mi staccó lo sguardo di dosso -Non costringermi a farlo...-

-B-Bokuto-san?-

Il ragazzo strinse i denti e fissò il pavimento, come se fosse sul punto di prendere la decisione più difficile della sua vita.

Feci per parlare, ma mi bloccai appena sentii il tocco delle sue labbra sulle mie.

Bokuto aveva allungato una mano e mi aveva afferrato il colletto, quasi avesse intenzione di sollevarmi da terra.

Fui colto talmente alla sprovvista da quel bacio che il mio cervello andò completamente in cortocircuito.

Le ginocchia non avrebbero neanche retto il mio peso, se il ragazzo non mi avesse sostenuto.

Pensai di potermi sciogliere sotto il dolce calore delle sue labbra.

Fu questione di pochi attimi: Bokuto si staccó in un lampo, interrompendo quella sensazione tanto inattesa quanto piacevole.

Annaspai in cerca di aria, incrociando i suoi occhi tristi e vacui.

-Lo capisci, adesso?-

Avrei dovuto dargli una risposta.

Avrei dovuto mormorare qualcosa, anche un semplice "Sì" sussurrato.

Ma le mie labbra rimasero sigillate.

Koutaro strinse i pugni e indietreggió con un'espressione che lasciava trapelare solo sconforto.

-Scusa, Akaashi. Non capiterà più, te lo prometto.-

Volevo dirgli di fermarsi, di aspettare, perché avevo bisogno di lui. 

Avevo bisogno che restasse.

Ma, nonostante le mie buone intenzioni, lo shock precedente mi impedì di aprire bocca.

Nella mia testa non facevano che ruotare frasi sconnesse e espressioni a vuoto.

Osservai le spalle muscolose del ragazzo scomparire dietro l'angolo e rimasi inchiodato sul posto.

Mi sfiorai il labbro inferiore con il polpastrello e le mie gote divennero rosse nel momento in cui realizzai ciò che era accaduto.

Mi aveva veramente baciato.

E io ero stupidamente, dannatamente e follemente innamorato di Bokuto Koutaro.


	10. Always you

_[_ _𝕀'𝕞 𝕨𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟' 𝕞𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖_

_𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤_

_𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦]_

-Ti serve un'altra coperta?-

Scostai le lenzuola del letto e fui subito invaso dal profumo di detersivo: -No, mi basta il piumino.-

La festa si era prolungata fino alle due di notte, ma Bokuto ed io avevamo abbandonato la villa verso un orario più accettabile.

Koutaro era rimasto in disparte per tutta la serata e io non avevo avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi.

Non appena la musica si era abbassata e qualche ragazzo aveva iniziato a sbadigliare, Bokuto aveva decretato che era giunta l'ora di togliersi di torno.

Ringraziati Kuroo e gli altri giocatori del Nekoma, avevamo imbucato la strada di ritorno sotto la luce dei lampioni.

Avevamo camminato a due metri di distanza e in totale silenzio.

Raggiunto l'appartamento di Bokuto, ci eravamo tolti le scarpe e avevamo proseguito in punta di piedi per non svegliare i genitori del ragazzo.

Dopo esserci alternati in bagno, avevamo indossato il pigiama e ci eravamo preparati per andare a dormire.

Ma l'aria era così tesa che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.

-Se avrò freddo, sta notte, cercherò di avvisarti.-

-Ci conto.-

La conversazione era calata nuovamente nel silenzio.

-Dunque... sì, buonanotte.- Aveva biascicato Bokuto, infilandosi nel suo letto.

Il materasso si piegò sotto il mio peso producendo un rumore fastidioso.

-Buonanotte, Bokuto-san.-

Mi girai verso il muro e appoggiai la testa sul cuscino.

A sperararci c'erano più di tre metri, eppure mi sembrava di sentire il respiro di Bokuto come se stesse dormendo al mio fianco.

Le immagini di quella stessa sera mi riaffiorano alla mente non appena chiusi gli occhi.

Di certo non avrei temuto il freddo, considerando il fatto che avrei potuto fungere da combustibile umano.

Bokuto Koutaro mi aveva baciato.

E ancora non riuscivo a capacitarmene.

Cosa stava a significare il suo gesto? Che avrei avuto una possibilità?

Mi rimproverai mentalmente e mi costrinsi a pensare ad altro.

Ma era fisicamente impossibile non ricordare la sensazione che mi aveva mandato in tilt l'intero sistema nervoso.

-Akaashi?-

Persi un battito solo sentendo il mio nome.

-Sì, Bokuto-san?-

-Stai dormendo?-

Rimasi abbassarsi interdetto da quella domanda.

-Sì, Bokuto-san.-

-Okay, fa niente. Scusa.-

Sospirai divertito, mi misi a sedere e allungai una mano per premere l'interruttore della lampada: -Sono sveglio. Altrimenti come avrei fatto a risponderti?-

-Oh, giusto.- Rifletté Bokuto, voltandosi dalla parte che dava sul resto della stanza.

Ci fissammo per qualche secondo, ammutoliti.

Fu Bokuto a distogliere lo sguardo per primo: -Uh-n... non ti ho chiesto cosa bevi per colazione la mattina.-

Tentativo di smorzare la tensione: _fallito_.

-Caffè nero.-

Koutaro sollevò un sopracciglio: -Perchè, esiste anche di altri colori?-

Soffocai la risata con una mano per non svegliare l'intera famiglia di Bokuto.

-Hey, io parlavo sul serio.-

-Lo so- Ridacchai, dandomi un po' di contegno e sorridendogli dolcemente -Lo so, Bokuto-san.-

Koutaro non riuscì a rimanere serio un secondo di più e nascose il suo sorriso genuino premendo la faccia contro il cuscino: -Dannazione!-

-Bokuto-san- La mia voce tremò impercettibilmente a causa della tensione -Potresti, ecco... ti andrebbe di dormire con me?-

Il corpo di Bokuto venne scosso da un sussulto.

"Che diavolo mi è saltato in mente?"

Mi sarei voluto sotterrare seduta stante.

Era la prima volta che agivo senza pensare.

-Okay.- Disse solo il ragazzo, scostando le coperte e avvicinandosi esitante al bordo del mio letto.

Il materasso scricchiolò sotto il peso di entrambi.

Spensi la luce e mi voltai verso la parete, dando la schiena al ragazzo.

Con la coda dell'occhio, osservai il petto di Bokuto alzarsi e abbassarsi a ritmo con il suo respiro.

Non sarei mai riuscito a prendere sonno con Koutaro che dormiva accanto a me.

-Mi dispiace averti colto di sorpresa, prima.- Sputò fuori di colpo, come se pronunciare tali parole avesse richiesto uno sforzo immane.

Rabbrividii.

Si era pentito di avermi baciato?

-...Se lo ritieni giusto puoi tagliarmi fuori dalla tua vita.-

Cosa?

Stava semplicemente dando voce ai suoi pensieri senza riflettere, giusto?

-Ti chiedo solo di non odiarmi, Akaashi. Non...non riuscirei a reggerlo. Perfavore.-

"Odiarti?" Mi ritrovai quasi a ridere.

-Ti prego, dì qualcosa.-

Mi morsi il labbro inferiore e mi rigirai nel letto, ritrovandomi il naso di Bokuto a pochi centimetri dal mio.

Nonostante fosse buio, riuscii ad interpretare benissimo lo sguardo colmo di terrore del ragazzo.

-Bokuto-san- Dissi -Non potrei mai odiarti.-

-Davvero?-

-Davvero.-

-Mi vuoi ancora bene dopo ciò che ti ho fatto?-

-Perché mai dovrei smettere di volerti bene?-

Koutaro mi fissò intensamente: -Quindi puoi fare finta che non sia mai accaduto?-

Deglutii, sentendo il sangue che mi pulsava nella testa.

-Non... non credo di poterci riuscire.- Sibilai in un sussurro.

E, nell'istante successivo, le mie labbra erano premute sulle sue.

Non avrei saputo dire se era rimasto più stupito Bokuto o se quello maggiormente scioccato ero io.

Avevo completamente messo da parte la razionalità e gli avvertimenti del mio cervello.

Avevo ignorato quella vocina che ripeteva "E' una pessima idea, non farlo."

E avevo seguito il mio istinto.

Lo stesso istinto che mi aveva suggerito di baciare il ragazzo di cui ero innamorato, nel letto di sua sorella e con i suoi genitori che riposavano nella stanza accanto.

Mi staccai subito, intimorito, e pensai di aver appena rovinato il rapporto meraviglioso che avevamo creato.

-Io...- Mormorai debolmente, a corto di fiato.

-C-cos'era quello?-

-Immagino...- Un groppo alla gola quasi mi impedì di proseguire la frase -Immagino non fosse semplice amicizia...-

Feci per allontanarmi, ma Bokuto mi circondò il volto con le mani e mi attirò nuovamente in un bacio: -Dio, non aspettavo altro...-

Irrigidii le spalle, avvertendo una scarica di adrenalina percorrermi la schiena.

Koutaro approfondì con gentilezza quel contatto, cercando di intrecciare i nostri respiri.

Nonostante avessi il cuore a mille, riuscii a contenere l'emozione per lasciarmi travolgere dal momento.

Bokuto catturò il mio labbro inferiore e lo mordicchiò appena, senza nascondere la piega di un sorriso quando il mio corpo venne scosso da un fremito.

Mi cinse il fianco con una mano e mi attirò verso di sé, facendo scontrare brutalmente i nostri petti.

Mentre io dovevo ancora metabolizzare la cosa, Bokuto aveva  
interrotto delicatamente il bacio per spostarsi sulla pelle scoperta.

Le labbra morbide sfiorano con gentilezza una guancia, per poi scendere lungo la mascella.

Socchiusi le palpebre e trattenni il respiro quando Bokuto arrivò a soffiare sull'incavo del collo.

Nel mio cuore stavano esplodendo più fuochi di artificio che nella notte di Capodanno.

Come se il tutto non fosse già troppo da assorbire per il mio povero cervello, le mani fredde di Koutaro si intrufolarono sotto la mia maglia del pigiama.

Un brivido mi costrinse ad inarcare la schiena quando le dita dell'asso si arrampicarono furtivamente lungo il mio petto.

-T-troppo?- Esitó Bokuto, interrompendo il movimento.

Gli feci segno di _no_ con la testa con un po' troppa energia, perché il ragazzo fu costretto a trattenere una risata.

Le mani scivolarono poi lungo un fianco e non riuscii a trattenere un piccolo gemito di piacere.

Bokuto mi strinse con prepotenza le cosce ed io, completamente inebriato da quel ragazzo, presi l'iniziativa di sistemarmi sopra di lui appoggiando le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo.

Non avevo la minima idea di quello che stavo facendo e, soprattutto, non avevo più controllo di me stesso.

Ma ero così felice che il rischio di essere scoperti dai genitori di Bokuto era passato in secondo piano.

Aiutai il ragazzo a sfilarsi la maglia da sopra la testa e viaggiai con il palmo lungo i suoi pettorali, piegandomi di tanto in tanto per lasciare qualche bacio poco casto sulla pelle candida.

Koutaro appoggiò le spalle sullo schienale in ferro battuto e si mise a sedere, ma non prima di avermi attirato a sé perché potessi posizionarmi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

Il bicolore si inumidì le labbra e risalì il collo fino ad accostare la propria bocca al mio orecchio, facendomi tremare anche l'anima.

Chiusi le palpebre, godendomi a pieno quella sensazione così appagante.

Dopodiché, sentii le braccia di Bokuto irrigidirsi e ritrarsi di scatto.

Venni catapultato violentemente nel mondo reale.

Sgranai gli occhi e fissai il ragazzo nelle iridi color miele, cercando di capire cosa lo avesse spinto a cambiare atteggiamento.

Koutaro si portò una mano alla bocca e appoggió la fronte sul mio petto.

-B-Bokuto-san?-

Il ragazzo sollevò nuovamente la testa, lo sguardo colmo di paura e tristezza.

Fissai terrorizzato la sua mano.

Era ricoperta di sangue.

Sbattei più volte le palpebre, come se non fossi in grado di realizzare quello che era appena successo.

Fu questione di pochi attimi: mi catapultai giù dal letto, permettendo al ragazzo liberare i polmoni, e recuperai un fazzoletto dal suo comodino.

-Riesci a... st-stai...-  
Non fui in grado di connettere i pensieri e mi limitai a passargli il fazzoletto, impotente di fronte alla sua malattia.

-Devo...Vado a chiamare i tuoi...- Biascicai, allontanandomi da Bokuto e percorrendo a falcate la camera da letto.

-n-no Akshh-Aspetta!- Tossì il ragazzo, in preda forse ad una crisi.

Tornai rapidamente sui miei passi e affiancai il ragazzo, circondandogli le spalle per trasmettergli almeno un po' di forza.

Koutaro era freddo.  
 _Troppo_ freddo.

-Sono qui.- Sussurrai, aspettando che si calmasse -Sono qui, Bokuto-san.-

Koutaro mi lanciò un'occhiata carica di gratitudine, per poi coprirsi la bocca con il fazzoletto e macchiarlo di rosso.

Gli accarezzai un braccio in silenzio, notando che le mie dita stavano tremando per la paura.

Quando il ragazzo si rilassò, mi chinai per raccogliere la sua maglietta e gliela passai perchè potesse coprirsi: -Come ti senti, ora?-

Bokuto indossò nuovamente il pigiama senza mormorare mezza sillaba.

Nonostante fossi consapevole di dovergli lasciare il suo tempo, fui costretto ad insistere: -Devo chiamare qualcuno?-

Koutaro scosse la testa e fissò un punto indistinto della camera.

-Perfavore Bokuto-san, mi sto preoccupando e-

-Non puoi stare qui.-

La voce del ragazzo era roca e distante.

-Ti prego...- Bokuto stava chiaramente cercando di non scoppiare in un pianto disperato -Ti prego, Akaashi. Devi andartene.-

Sbattei più volte le palpebre, incredulo.

Bokuto mi stava cacciando via da casa sua?

-Non me ne vado da nessuna parte.- Risposi, deciso, e mi feci spazio sul materasso per stringermi vicino a Bokuto.

Il ragazzo, però, si avvicinò al bordo del letto per allontanarsi il più possibile: -Ti scongiuro, Akaashi. Stai lontano da me.-

Ma che gli era preso?

-Non so che intenzioni tu abbia.- Dichiarai, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il volto -Ma, prima di tutto, sono le due del mattino e non potrei andarmene neanche se volessi. Secondo poi, sappi che non servirà a niente cacciarmi via.-

Bokuto sembrò cedere sotto quel leggero tocco, per poi cambiare completamente idea e tirarsi in piedi: -Perfavore, non... non voglio che tu ci rimetta più del necessario.-

Tirai un lungo sospiro: -Pensavo ne avessimo già parlato. Non riuscirai a tagliarmi fuori dalla tua vita.-

-Tu non capisci.- Bokuto strinse i denti e cercò inutilmente di nascondere gli occhi lucidi -Io non voglio...io non posso uccidere anche te...-

-Bokuto-san, cosa-

-Li hai visti i miei genitori!- Esplose, le lacrime salate che gli bagnavano le guance -Fingono di stare bene solo perchè cercano di non caricarmi altro peso sulle spalle. Ma sai una cosa?-

Koutaro si avvicinò alla porta che si spalancò con un cigolio: -La nostra situazione economica ci permette a malapena di arrivare al fine settimana. E le pareti di questa casa non sono spesse. Io li sento, di notte...- Indicò la camera dei suoi genitori -Io li sento piangere ogni maledetto giorno.-

Mi morsi la lingua e chiusi gli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime. Non era il momento.

-Naoki non riesce a tenersi un lavoro fisso.- Bokuto accostò la porta e si incamminò verso il letto -Ma ogni volta che ne ha l'occasione, lascia Mayu con me. E sai perchè?-

Scossi lievemente la testa.

-Perchè vuole che sua figlia passi più tempo possibile in compagnia dello zio, così che non si dimentichi di lui quando sarà passato all'altro mondo!-

Non sarei riuscito a sostenere quello sguardo così disperato ancora a lungo.

-E Takara?- Bokuto si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa -E' sempre stata fredda, ma ora si è rinchiusa completamente in se stessa. Non mangia, non dorme, non parla quasi mai e ha perennemente un'aria distrutta. Dice di stare bene, quando è quella messa peggio.-

Venire a conoscenza delle condizioni di Takara non fece che aumentare la mia stretta al cuore.

-Poi ci sono Kuroo e i ragazzi della Fukurodani. Vogliono perennemente avere mie notizie e si dimostrano sempre gentili nei miei confronti. Ma non si addormentano senza prima aver controllato che abbia risposto ai loro messaggi, quasi avessero paura che possa scomparire da un momento all'altro.-

"Basta, ti prego".

-Io li sto...- Bokuto tirò su con il naso e si asciugò le guance con la manica -Sto ammazzando tutti quelli che mi stanno attorno, Akaashi.-

"Non è vero."

-Bokuto-san, non è affatto-

-Mi vedono ogni giorno combattere contro questa fottuta malattia e per questo stanno morendo anche loro. Non posso uccidere anche te, lo capisci?-

Ammutolii.

-Per quanto ci provi, non riesco a starti lontano. Quindi mi sono detto che avrei imparato a convivere con questa consapevolezza. Ma questa sera, alla festa, io non...-

Si prese la testa fra le mani e strinse i ciuffi di capelli tra le dita: -Vederti con Kaori ha fatto più male che beccarsi una coltellata in pieno petto. Mentirei dicendo di riuscire ad andare avanti fingendo di non essere completamente pazzo di te.-

Ero abbastanza convinto che il mio cuore avesse smesso di battere.

E di aver dimenticato come si facesse a parlare.

-Poco fa io...- Scosse la testa, come se stesse dando completamente di matto -Non hai neanche idea di cosa avrei desiderato farti... ma non è stato possibile. Non _sarà_ mai possibile.-

Alzó la testa nel vago tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime: -Faccio solo del male a tutti quelli che si avvicinano. Ti ho già ferito abbastanza, Akaashi.-

-Perché...- Sussurrai, alzandomi dal letto e provando a raggiungerlo -Perché dici così?-

-Perché è la verità- Bokuto incroció il mio sguardo con degli occhi segnati da profonde occhiaie -Perché noi due non avremo mai un futuro, e lo sai meglio di me.-

Restammo in silenzio per un paio di minuti.

L'unico suono che si distingueva era il rumore del vento oltre la finestra.

-Sto peggiorando a vista d'occhio e ora te ne sei accorto anche tu. - Bokuto si strofinò ancora una volta gli occhi bagnati -Ho...ho paura, Akaashi.-

Quello fu il colpo di grazia.

-Ho tanta paura.- Bokuto barcollò fino al muro opposto e si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete -Io non... non voglio morire...-

Sarebbe stato inutile tirarlo su di morale con delle parole di conforto, quindi mi limitai a sedermi accanto a lui e ad ascoltare i suoi singhiozzi.

-Non voglio...non... - Pianse, seppellendo la testa fra le braccia -C'erano..c'erano così tante cose che avrei voluto fare...-

Bokuto era sul punto di affogare nelle sue stesse lacrime: -Avrei voluto prendere il diploma. Diventare una stella della p-pallavolo. Andare in vacanza con la mia famiglia. Iscrivermi all'università. Guardare i tramonti sulla terrazza panoramica con te. M-ma ora vorrei soltanto...- Si interruppe, come se quella frase potesse fargli più male di quanto già non stava soffrendo -Vorrei soltanto che mi f-fosse stato concesso un po' più di t-tempo...-

Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla e chiusi gli occhi nel momento in cui il ragazzo riprese a singhiozzare: -La morte...la m-morte potrebbe sorprenderti in qualunque momento, però... è così _doloroso_ sapere di avere i giorni contati...-

Dopo qualche minuto, il petto di Koutaro iniziò ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi con un ritmo regolare.

-Ma così non è stato.- Decretò il ragazzo -L'unica cosa che mi è ancora possibile è risparmiarti tutta questa sofferenza.-

-Lo sai- Presi la parola, abbassando lo sguardo -Sei davvero egoista.-

Non fui costretto ad alzare la testa per interpretare la sua espressione confusa.

-Dai per scontato che io possa dimenticarti, o possa scegliere di andare avanti senza di te.-

Spostai gli occhi verso la finestra e aspettai un po' prima di continuare: -E' tardi, ormai. Non puoi chiedermi di uscire da quella porta e fingere di non averti mai incontrato. Non ora che ho capito di aver sempre avuto bisogno di te nella mia vita.-

La voce di Koutaro tremò appena: -Ma Akaashi, ti ho detto che non ci sarà un futuro-

-Allora ti voglio nel mio presente.- Lo interruppi, sostenendo con serietà il suo sguardo.

Il respiro di Bokuto sembrò morirgli in gola.

-Ma non puoi chiedermi di rinunciare a te.- Misi in chiaro -È l'ultima volta che ti permetto di tirare fuori questa questione.-

Il ragazzo fece per protestare, ma si arrese subito.

-Okay.-

E restammo così per quella che mi parve un'eternità.

Al buio, in silenzio e con la schiena premuta sul freddo della parete.

Pensai che prima o poi sarebbe stato il caso di tornare a letto e addormentarsi.

Ma, in fin dei conti, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere incollato a Bokuto per tutta la notte.

-Così ci tieni a me, eh?- Tentò di sdrammatizzare il ragazzo.

-Può darsi.- Sussurrai, accennando un sorriso.

-Sempre così misterioso.-

-E il tuo ego è sempre così smisurato.-

-Assolutamente.-

-Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire, vero?-

-Già.- Ammise.

Mi strinsi a lui e sentii il suo braccio passarmi sopra le spalle.

-Possiamo aggiungerlo alla lista delle tue debolezze.-

-Hai addirittura una lista?- Bokuto sembrava sorpreso -E quante ne hai contate, finora?-

-Almeno trentasette.-

-COSA?-

In risposta, sbadigliai: -Dovremmo proprio riposare.-

-Dovremmo?- Chiese Bokuto, scostandomi un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte -Io sto così bene sul pavimento.-

-Allora possiamo rimanere in questa posizione ancora per un po'.-

-Mi sembra un buon compromesso.-

Le palpebre si stavano facendo sempre più pesanti.

Forse Bokuto mi ringraziò, ad un certo punto.

Ero troppo stanco per riuscire a seguire i suoi discorsi.

Avrei dovuto dirgli che si sbagliava, prima.

Che non mi aveva ferito.

Non ancora.

Ma non potevo mentire.

Perchè, in realtà, sarebbe stato impossibile immaginare una vita senza di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la storia possa interessarvi! Aggiornamento settimanale  
> ~Rae🌙


End file.
